The Queen, The Geek and The Princess
by Lord StarKnight
Summary: ! ATTENTION! This fic is related to another one named Kunai & Cellphone. There's a summary inside. This story is about Steven Ryan, the greatest Londonian geek, who's transported to other worlds. When he meets two very sad princesses, he can't abstain from trying to help them. Unaware of what he'll change.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone;-)

If you are here, there is two possibilities:

You're following my fanfic called Kunai &amp; Cellphone and want to know the parallel adventures of his hero.

Or you are a little curious:-) (For you then I wrote a small summary below).

In either case, thank you for being there. I hope this story will please you. It's a french fanfiction normally, so sorry if there's translations mistakes. I'm actually looking for a french-english translator ;-)

See you later ^^

* * *

Summary of Kunai &amp; Cellphone:

_Steven Ryan is a young Londoner who can easily pretend to be the Greatest Geek on Earth. He is a fan of video games, manga, Lord of the Rings and other series such as Doctor Who and Game of Thrones, and so much more. During a scholar trip in the forest, his teacher tells him to bring his bag, filled with electronics, back to the bus, accompanied by the only student he really appreciated: Rhiannon Ashford. But once there, he found another one of his teachers, Mr. Mitchell, about to use a mysterious device that they inadvertently trigger, then he fainted._

_When he awoke, the geek discovered that the strange gadget sent him into the world of the manga Naruto, that he has never read. After meeting with the hero of the series, still very young, he offers him a necklace as a birthday gift. After that, he saves his life from a civilian who, oddly, had a Colt Python, in total contradiction with what he knew of this universe. Steven will helping small Tenten, the next day, clearing her father of a crime he was suspected to have done. He will be taken at the Hokage to be interrogated, the ninjas thinking that he's really suspect._

_But their intimidation and interrogation techniques frighten the young Londoner so much that he fainted. The Ninjas then throw him to jail._

* * *

Chapter 1:

The evening was wonderful in the Kingdom of Arendelle. The stars twinkled brightly during the moonless nights.

In the royal castle, everything was quiet. Sure it was late, everyone was asleep, but since the rulers had decided to close the doors and reduce staff to a minimum, the silence seemed heavier every day. Especially for the girl with strawberry blonde hair and a white streak, which was twirling her blanket in her room, unable to sleep.

She looked at the ceiling with melancholy, she didn't even blow out her candle. It was supposed to be a special day today. But it felt like any other. Her parents had given her new toys and gave her many attentions. But what she really wanted was not there: her sister.

It had been several years since she isolated herself in her room. They were no longer playing, not talking, and they saw each other so few. She was seeing nobody actually. Not even the other children.

The girl turned to her window. She found the sky really beautiful. She finally sighed and get up. Then she walked up there to watch the stars. There was no aurora borealis that night, the sky was not awake, even in this day. The child felt sad.

Then she spotted, surprised, a small shooting star. Urged by an innocent hope, the girl joined her hands. With a small voice, she began to pray, as his mother had taught her.

"Shooting Star ... Please. Hear my wish. I really want my sister to return to normal, when we were talking and laughing together. Please."

When she had finished, she got ready to go to bed. But from the corner of her eye, she saw a second shooting star, smaller than the first one, but real. The girl, happy, was a little caught off guard. She had already pronounced her dearest wish. What could she wish for now. She had everything a child could want: Toys, a huge castle, loving parents ...

Thinking back to that day, she found something she had not. Something she wished with all her heart. Once again, she joined her hands and prayed, with a quavering voice.

"Shooting Star ... Please. Hear my wish. I'd really like to have a friend. Someone to play with me, talk, build a snowman ... Someone just to ... be with me. Please. "

The little girl took one last look at the sky, and its ocean of star, before returning to her bed. She walked back to it, head down, ready to go back to sleep. But when she finally close her eyes, under the blanket, she heard a thud.

She thought at first that it was her imagination. But it happened again. Sharply against the wood. Then several similar small noises again.

The girl, frightened, sat down suddenly on her bed, face partly hidden by her blanket. She looked around to find the source of these sounds. They happened again. She discovered they were coming from her closet. The door moved, as if something was trying to get out. The child was even more afraid and hid completely under the blanket.

The sounds became gradually less and less frequent. What was inside could not get out. The girl squeezed hard her blonde doll with blue dress. Panicking, she looked at her doll's eyes and spoke to her.

"I'm afraid Elsa. I would like you to be here ..."

She looked at her toy for a moment, not speaking. As if she was listening its silence.

"What if it was a monster?" Said the child. "Or a ghost? Or worse?"

The girl let her toy say nothing again. Then she admitted hesitantly.

"You're right ... We will never know if we don't see it ourselves."

She took a deep breath and told to her doll.

"Alright! Let's go!"

The girl got out of bed, hugging her doll in one hand and fiddling with one of its two large mats with the other. She slowly approached the wardrobe, stopping short when the door trembled again. Once in front of it, the child grasps the key, still in the lock, and while the thing in the furniture pushed, she opened the door, turning the handle.

The door opened suddenly and a black mass painfully collapsed on the ground. The girl looked at the monster she feared, hidden behind the door. She realized that this thing, barely larger than her, had two arms, two legs and brown hair with a funny little lock. And when his monster rose, lamenting and rubbing his forehead, she saw a face with brown's eyes.

'But ...' She understood. 'It's only a little boy. And not older than me it seems. '

It was then that the young man saw the gaze of the little girl. The two children stood frozen for a moment, facing each other. Suddenly, the little boy looked startled, then returned swiftly in the closet and slammed the door, leaving the girl there, motionless and hesitant. She did not know how to react. The girl stood for a moment without moving. She thought.

'I've got ... a child ... in my closet.'

She thought these words again.

"I ... I've got a child in my closet. '

The girl blinked a moment. Then smiled, she ran to the window, leaving her doll, looked at the starry sky, and gave it a sincere and cheerful "Thank you!".

The small Strawberry blond girl took a deep breath, to calm down, before approaching her closet looking away and humming. She seemed to have already started to play. Once in front of her wardrobe, she knocked at the door and said, cheerfully.

"Helloooo." She put her ear on the door. "Is there someone there?"

"Uh ... Sorry, there is no one at this address."

"If there was no one, you would not be here to answer me." She stated, delighted.

"No, I ... Oh my ..."

The girl laughed and turned the handle. She opened the closet to find the boy between two of her dresses, suspended by hangers. It was a surprise discovering the strange black garment he wore, for he had a real paint of a wolfpack in a snowy forest, under a full moon and aurora borealis. His shoes were also quite strange. But the three small chains that hung at his belt were funny. She had never seen such clothes.

In addition, the three medallions he wore were beautiful. Although she did not know what the sign looking like a reversed "V" meant, it was great, just like the dragon and the five-pointed star with blue shiny stones.

The young man stepped back a bit, sticking against the cabinet bottom. The girl asked him.

"What's your name?"

He hesitated a bit before answering. But he did almost whispering.

"I did not heard." Said the girl, holding her ear. "You have to speak louder you know."

The young man repeated.

"...Steven ..."

"Steven? Okay." She put her hands on her hips. "Now, could you tell me what are you doing in my closet?"

Steven glanced quickly around him, realizing only now, where he was. He asked then.

"It depends ... Are we in Narnia?"

"Uh ... No. It is Arendelle here."

"Well then I have no idea." He hastened to add, a little panicked. "But I'm not a bad guy. I swear."

The girl frowned and looked at his intruder closer, thoughtfully. It seemed he was as scared as her earlier. She smiled and announced.

"I believe you ... But what is Narnia?"

"It's a world full of fantastic creatures, animals that talk and where we can go only through a magical wardrobe."

This piqued the Strawberry blonde's curiosity. But she had already a story tonight.

"You'll tell me that next time." She exclaimed, before holding out her hand. "I'm Anna, princess of Arendelle."

Steven, first hesitantly, not knowing how to react, shook her hand. But it was not to shake that she give him her hand, it was to run with him, announcing cheerfully.

"Come on, let's play!"

"WHAAAAT?"

But she did not listen. She took him out of the room and dragged him in the huge halls of the castle. This small girl did not give him a single quiet second, but she reminded him of someone. He was persuaded to have seen her before.

Fascinated by all the wonderful things he saw, armors, paintings and other candlesticks, he quickly arrived in a huge room with beautiful stone columns. Steven realized, seeing the two large chairs in the background, he was in a throne room. Anna released him and asked him, leaping like a little rabbit.

"So so so? What do you want to play?"

Steven was paralyzed for a moment. Then he ventured.

"Uh ... Wait a second."

He went back and thought, under the curious gaze of the girl.

'The last thing I remember ...' he thought. 'This huge and scary guy threatened me, saying that he was going to torture me. Damn, I thought I was going to die. A bit more and the stress would have made me explode. Then I had a headache and I ... fainted. '

He thought back to the latest information. He thought he understood everything.

'Of course, it's obvious. I am dreaming. A castle, a princess, this body from when I was little ... That makes sense in a dream. A powerful dream then, but it's not impossible. '

He smiled.

'So there's no problem if I relax a bit. Especially thinking what I'll face when I'll wake up. I do not want to be tortured. This world is more similar to Game of Thrones than One Piece. '

He watched the little princess over his shoulder. She was waiting for his response impatiently and could hardly stay quiet. He surprised himself wanting to have fun with her. He had to recognize that she seemed really nice and fun. How could he refuse?

'This is a dream.' He Thought. 'Why not after all?'

He faced her and asked, smiling.

"What do you like to play?"

Anna thought. Then an idea came and she declared.

"Let's play Tag!"

Steven replied hesitantly.

"It is true that this place is huge. It's perfect for that. But don't we risk to wake everybody?"

"Do not worry." she assured him. "There are not many people in the castle. If we avoid the room of my parents, my sister's room and the guards, it will be fine."

The boy was not fully convinced, but he accepted.

"Okay. Who starts?"

"You. Since you have wolves on your dress."

Steven looked at himself. All the clothes he had on him before was there, but at the size of a child.

'I was put in the washing machine with my clothes or what?' He Thought.

Then he said to Anna.

"Ok ... Then ... Grrrrrr"

The girl began to run, laughing, chased by the young man imitating a wolf.

But after ten minutes, Anna realized that the boy was not behind her. She turned back and found him slumped over a wall, breathing quickly and showing his tongue. She approached him and explained.

"You know, you do not need to play the wolf so well."

"That's not ... the problem ..." gasped Steven. "I'm just ... not ... very athletic."

Anna wondered.

"But we just started."

The young man shrugged and said he could do nothing for this. This surprised him.

'A dream where I have the same constraints than when i'm awake?' he thought. 'Either this is a very realistic dream, or it is not a dream.'

He thought about that, but it could not be anything else. He did not see how to combine to pass from the Naruto universe in a castle, apparently European, and physical rejuvenation.

'So much for the ninja world I can understand. There was this funny little machine. But there ... Besides being transported in the Matrix, or someone made me swallow a pill making rejuvenate before throwing me into the TARDIS ... I see no logical explanation. '

His thinking was, however, interrupted by Anna, who asked him.

"So what do we do?"

The young man, catching his breath, was a little ashamed seeing her. She seemed a little disappointed. She really wanted to play with him apparently. This little awareness made him, strangely, very happy. No one had really played with him before. Paradoxically, this deepened his guilt of not being able to continue the game.

'I have to find a fun thing to do for both of us. And now.' He Thought.

hide and seek was very boring, especially in a place as big as this one, and he doubted that he could find an Arcade nearby. Then he had an idea, simple but he needed to try. He proposed to Anna.

"Let's play Adventurers. Okay?"

The girl seemed intrigued. Then very interested, it sounded like a promise of escape for her. But she doubted.

"But what must I need to do exactly? I had nobody to play with that kind of game for a long time."

Steven chuckled softly at that.

"Do not worry." He reassured her. "Use your imagination and I take care of the rest."

The girl smiled, that warmed the heart of the geek. All those hours spent on role playing games on internet were finally useful. He remembered a time, not so long ago, when he happened to be Dungeon Master for Paper-Role Playing games. He then started the adventure.

"So I'm going to be... a warrior. The kind that goes from town to town, alone, always searching new adventures."

He puffed out his chest a little saying all this, taking a confident air. Anna seemed impressed.

"And you ..."

He thought putting himself next to her. He told her then, as if he presented a magnificent history..

"You will be a huntress. You lived in nature, sleeping under the stars, running in the woods, hunting bears, making friends like the eagles ..."

She seemed to get into it. What he said inspired her.

Steven then played his part and spoke to her about finding a treasure in this castle, in the hands of a powerful wizard. It was a bit simple story, he was well aware of this, but he had to improvise. And the fact that she was happy was enough for him.

They then spent a good time walking in the corridors as heroes, led by Steven's imagination that made them face giant spiders, run from ghosts, and, when they passed in front of the royal chamber, avoid waking up the dragon. They went back to Anna's room to face the evil sorcerer and save the huntress's sister.

After defeating the evil wizard, the two children laughed a good shot, jumping on the the girl's bed, imagining it was the treasure of the castle. They were lying, staring at the ceiling, not speaking a few moments.

Steven asked to the little princess.

"So? Happy?"

She grinned and replied.

"I didn't have so much fun for a very long time."

This reply delighted the little boy. He had to admit that he also had a good time. She continued.

"It was a nice birthday finally."

"Good ... Wait ... It's your birthday ?!" Steven exclaimed, getting up.

Anna did the same.

"Oh, I didn't told you." She remembered

Steven, a little astonished, wished her a happy birthday. She thanked him, but with a voice that indicated there was a problem.

"Are you okay?" Asked the geek.

"It's nothing. I just wish that my sister was there."

Because of the melancholy, and the desire to talk to someone, she told everything to the boy without looking at him directly. She told him about her sister, Elsa, how much she had changed overnight, locking herself in her room without speaking to anyone except her parents, and how she missed her.

Steven recognized himself a little in this attitude. But he knew the difference, he had never missed to anyone and nobody were concerned about him. It was even the opposite. He would have liked to have someone like Anna. Someone desiring to see him getting out of his room. He even might have agreed to do it.

"And she did not even shown to give you a gift?" Asked the geek.

The young man could have thought that Elsa was a horrible sister. It would have been simpler. But, by experience, he knew that this kind of attitude can sometimes hidden painful reasons. So he refused to judge her too quickly. But that did not change the fact that Anna was suffering.

This scene reminded him of his first encounter with a little blond boy, who, too, was lonely on his birthday.

'It feels like a bad remake.' He Thought.

But, it doesn't matter if he liked it or not, the situation was as clear. And like last time, he wanted to do something to help the sad person next to him. Thinking about all this, he touched his three medallions. His Assassin's Creed symbol generally gave him a little more courage, as the dragon of the Elder Scrolls games, but that was not what he needed at the moment. Then his fingers felt his pentacle with small sky-blue crystals, and he thought about something.

This time, the remake seemed almost ridiculous for him. But he had already done it once and, like at that time, he also thought it was the right thing to do.

'My collection will disappear as fast as my Life Point in Nightmare Difficulty, if it continues.' He thought with a sigh.

The Geek cleared his throat to get Anna's attention. When she turned to him, she discovered he was handing to her his pentacle. She looked at Steven in the eye, without understanding. He told her.

"Here, take it. it's a gift for your birthday."

The princess was shocked by this.

"But it's yours!" she exclaimed. "You don't need to do that. I know I'm a princess but it's not necessary. I had lots of great gifts and you must love this jewel and ..."

"Stop." Interrupted Steven before she gives him a three-hour speech.

He raised his index.

"Firstly: I know I do not need to do that, it is what's interesting with a gift. But I still want to offer it to you..."

The Geek raised a second finger.

"Secondly: You can consider this as your part of the treasure we found together."

Steven raised his last finger, chuckling, in a Machiavellian way.

"And thirdly: You're a little obligated to accept, it's not very polite to refuse a birthday gift.."

Anna did not know what to say. She could only watch the young man put his medallion around her neck. Once done, she took the pentacle in her hands and stared at him for a moment, delighted and amazed at the same time. She looked at the boy in the eye. Then she asked him, beaming.

"So we are... friends? Forever?"

Steven thought that it was a little strange to say that right now. But something, inside of him, pushed him to respond without thinking, unlike his normal attitude.

"We faced together a sorcerer and I just gave you one of my favorite necklace. So I think we can say that yes, I consider you as a friend."

Anna happily shouted a shriek of delight and threw herself on Steven, to take him in her arms, making them both fall out of bed, saying "Thank you thank you thank you!". The boy, in addition to having a headache and to suffocate, felt a little embarrassed. The princess, on the contrary, was on cloud nine.

But the two children began to panic when they heard quick footsteps in the hallway. Anna quickly remounted in her bed, under the blanket. but Steven didn't know what to do, the cabinet was too far and the bed, too low to hide under. When the bedroom door handle lowered, Steven could only lie on the ground.

Anna then saw a man with a mustache and a beautiful brunette coming suddenly, their faces full of anxiety.

"What happens Anna ?!" Quickly asked the Lady.

The princess hesitated. She had to find an excuse, anything. She then explained to them, in the most reassuring way possible.

"N ... Nothing, Mom. I ... I had a nightmare. That's all."

The queen and her husband sighed in relief. The King confessed, as they approached of their daughter.

"You scared us my dear."

Each step toward her made her heart beat faster. A little more and they might find Steven. She too knew that an intruder in the castle would be severely punished. She might never see him again.

Steven was also knew this. So he begged to not be discovered.

Anna's parents came near her and caressed her.

"Don't worry." Reassured the queen. "Everything's okay."

"Yes." Confirmed the princess, glancing to the side of her bed where Steven was hiding. "I don't worry. I know you're here. Besides, you arrived very quickly."

"We had heard noises in the hallway." Informed the king, worrying a little Anna. "We were going to see what was going on, but we didn't discover anything."

Anna took another glance. She then said.

"So everything is fine. We should all go back sleep. Is it not?"

His father chuckled, confirming. But her mother suspected something.

The Geek prayed every second to not be detected. Especially since he strangely had heavy heart, hearing how softly Anna's parents addressed to her.

The king stroked his head one last time, assuring her.

"You know we will never let anything happen to you."

"We'll always be there for you." added the queen.

Steven's heart was more heavy. There was a hint of jealousy towards Anna. He no longer wished to not simply be found. He wanted to be elsewhere.

"Yes I know." Anna stated, glancing again.

But this time, the queen seemed intrigued. She got up to look to the other side of the bed. Anna held her breath. But to her surprise, the queen looked at her with a simple curiosity. She asked her daughter.

"Why are you looking here, Anna? There's nothing."

The girl, first surprised, looked at the floor, but there was nothing. Literally. Steven was gone.

"Anna?" Insisted her father.

The girl had to find another excuse.

"Uh ... I'm just ... afraid that there's something under my bed."

The parents laughed softly to his words. King explained kindly.

"Anna, you're too old for this kind of thing."

Anna felt very embarrassed, and she said.

"You're right. I'm too old for that." She feigned a yawn. "But not to stay up so late."

His parents looked at her with love, kissed her on the head and left the room, wishing her a good night. When they closed the door behind them, Anna looked again at the floor. There was no trace of Steven. She looked under the bed, but it was too low for to hide there. The girl then looked everywhere in her room, in the closet, in her toy chest, in the fireplace ... He was nowhere.

For a second, she wondered if it wasn't just her imagination or a dream. This idea frightened and saddened her. She put her hand to her heart. But when she did, she touched the jewel on her neck. The darkness and the discrete size of the pendant had prevented her worried parents about to noticed it.

She took it with her fingers, and gazed for a moment. She did not know how Steven disappeared, or even appeared in her closet, but she really hoped he was okay, and that she would see him again as soon as possible. No matter who he was, or how odd he was, she had found with him one of the things she desired the most since the Elsa's isolation : a friend.

She went back to bed with a smile on her lips, firmly holding her birthday present and recalling the wonderful evening that she had passed. She would never forget this anniversary.

* * *

Somewhere in the castle, Steven opened his eyes when he realized that he did not hear anything. The voices of Anna and her parents seemed to have stopped suddenly. He looked cautiously around him, discovering e was in another room.

The geek was very surprised. But it was also kind of a relief, because it seemed to confirm his theory.

'I wanted to be somewhere else, suddenly, I'm somewhere else.' He Thought. 'Unless I've become one of the X-men, there is only in a dream that such a thing can happen.'

He stood up and sighed in front of a window overlooking the beautiful Arendelle's sky.

"That was close." He whispered. "Whatever. I do not see what could happen to me in these conditions."

He chuckled watching the stars. But he was taken by surprise when he heard a frightened voice asking.

"Who are you ?!"

The Geek turned around, feeling a sudden drop of temperature in the room, and discovered a young platinum blonde girl sitting on her bed, and visibly terrified. But the strangest thing was that a part of the wall and the bed, which were perfectly normal one minute ago, seemed covered with ice and snow.

Steven, paralyzed with surprise, incomprehension and amazement, only could said.

"Uh ... Hi."

* * *

Finished ^^

I hope this chapter pleased you^^ and it makes you want to know what happens next. ;-)

Did you spot the Disney reference in this chapter?

I write at the bottom of the chapters the list of the references I did ;) And I will try to do a Disney reference for each chapters of this fanfiction, even if it's not easy to discover. ^^' But as the Disney mentioned is in the list it's not so difficult.

List of references:

Tangled, Chronicles of Narnia, Assassin's Creed, The Elder Scrolls : Skyrim, Game of Thrones, One Piece, Matrix, Detective Conan, Doctor Who, Dungeons &amp; Dragons, X-men

Sorry again for the english mistakes, i'm doing my best with translators and dictionnary ^^'

Hope to see you soon, and maybe have some wonderful reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone :)

So first of all thank all those who have decided to follow this fic, and often then / forward choose to follow Kunai &amp; Cellphone.

I also thank Lurichio-chan, that prepares for us some pretty pictures of Steven.

I forgot to say but I do not OBVIOUSLY own Frozen, it's Disney. But Steven and every Original stuff are mine. MINE! My Precious ! ...

Cough cough

Whatever... Let's calm down and have a nice reading.

I list the music that appears in the chapter here ^^ and do it for every chapters.

Music:

_The misty mountain cold_ – The Hobbit OST

* * *

Chapter 2

"Uh ... Hi."

Steven almost wanted to slap himself. He landed in the room of a little girl, in the middle of the night, and all he could say was "Hi"?

The blonde girl and the little man froze for a moment. She seemed visibly, and obviously, terrified and shocked. Facing her, in front of her window, was an intruder. How could he has entered here? Without her noticing it. And what was this strange dresses? She was scared. Scared that he was there to hurt her.

Hidden behind her blanket, she repeated her question on the same panicked tone.

"Who are you?!"

Steven stepped back a bit.

"Uh ... Do not panic." Tried the young man. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then answer me!"

The geek wanted to. But his attention was drawn by the ice on the wall, which surrounded the girl, as a bright white aura. It was both wonderful, with its soft colors, and disturbing, with its acute forms. It reminded him of a huge and terrible snowflake.

But what intrigued him the most was to realize that the ice was spreading slowly. He opened his eyes and stared at the girl, always anxious, before asking her, hesitating.

"Is it ... You ... who's doing this?"

The platinum blonde girl did not understand immediately what he meant. Then, seeming to finally grasp, she quickly looked behind her, discovering the glacial formation, and began to panic. She grabbed a pair of white gloves on her nightstand and slipped them on quickly.

But the spirit of the young Londoner began to fill up with fantastic images. He couldn't believe it, even if it was a dream. He had in front of him, a person with ice superpowers. In a split second, the boy, completely amazed, bolted.

"WAAAW" He ran to the bed "That's Amazing!"

"Stay away!" Ordered the blonde one.

But the geek did not stop. The girl jumped out of bed to get away from him and stood near the wall, which also began to froze. Steven climbed onto the mattress and touched the ice with caution and enchantment. For the first time of the evening, he really felt like a child.

"That's Incredible!" He raved about the ice. "It's really cold. And there's even a bit of snow."

The little boy turned to the girl and ran to her, asking cheerfully.

"How did you do that?"

But at the moment he walked toward her, she quickly walked away to another wall, which in turn frozed. Steven did not understand what was happening to her. But then he saw her defensive posture, her big blue eyes and her frightened face. His euphoria quickly diminished by realizing what he had done.

"Did ... Did I frighten you?" he asked.

Trembling, the girl hugged herself and confirmed with a nod.

Steven felt so overwhelmed with shame. At first he thought it was strange to feel this kind of thing in a dream. But he concluded that it wasn't more than when there was difficult choices in an RPG. It's to feel nothing pretesting it is unreal that would have been worrying.

He looked down, backwards slowly, and he said with regret.

"I'm sorry ... It's not what I wanted."

The girl seemed to calm a bit. She seemed to grasp the sincerity of his apology. The young man was looking at the floor, ashamed. They were silent for a moment. Elsa then asked again, in a calmer tone, although tense.

"Who are you?"

Steven slightly looked up at her, then he replied.

"My name is Steven ... Steven Ryan." He hesitated a little before daring to ask. "And you?"

The girl also had trouble answering, the atmosphere was really disturbing.

"... Elsa."

The young man's eyes widened.

"You're Elsa?" He Asked. "Anna's Sister?"

"You know my sister?"

"Well ... A little. We spend the evening playing in the hallways."

The blonde looked surprised and asked.

"It was you the noises in the hallway?"

Steven thought.

'Alright. If the world becomes a Role Playing Game, I put all my skill points into Stealth. '

Then he confessed.

"Yeah it was us. She wanted me to play with her ..."

"Wait a minute." The girl interrupted him. "You are an intruder and the first thing my sister ask you... It's to play?"

Steven seemed embarrassed. He rubbed his neck admitting.

"Yeah for me too it seemed odd. I wanted to protest, really. But there's no way to say no to her."

Elsa could not help but smile at that. She knew exactly what he meant. Steven looked at her and told her.

"She told me about you, you know. She missed you today."

Immediately, the smile of the little girl disappeared. The Geek noticed her sad face.

'Me and my big mouth ...' thought he. 'I'm sure it's possible to put the Death Star inside.'

So he added quickly.

"But she's fine. She was very happy when we separated. We played a long moment after all."

Elsa sighed in relief and smiled, but her eyes remained full of melancholy. Steven, a little sad for Anna, and the heart a little heavy, gently asked to the blonde.

"Why do you not talk to her anymore?"

This question catch Elsa off guard. She just looked at her hands, not answering. Steven watched the child and the ice on the walls. He ventured.

"It's because of your power. Is it not?"

The princess confirmed with a nod, before imploring the intruder, close to tears.

"Go away ... Please ... Whoever you are. I do not want to hurt you."

Steven had to admit he was surprised. A stranger was in her room, frightened her horribly, but she still wouldn't threaten or hurt him. If she had said this stammering, he would have thought she was naive and stupid.

But she was close to tears. She was sincere. She was not naive, but nice. Really nice. Her innocence touched Steven. He was then more ashamed to have frightened her.

He wanted to leave, but a part of him wanted first to try to repair his mistake. He tried to understand, even only a little. Considering what he learned and what he saw, he thought to grasp what she was feeling.

"Your powers frighten you." He kindly concluded.

Elsa approved. The Geek tried to reassure her.

"I think they are great."

The girl acknowledged him, still chagrined.

"I also liked them ... before."

Steven tried.

"What has changed?"

The princess did not answer. She closed her eyes, as full of shame.

Steven then did what he did better than anything. Thinking life as the scenario of one of the stories he loved. He took the puzzle pieces he had in mind and thought aloud.

"You're afraid to hurt people. And you say that before, you loved your powers. That probably means that you have hurted someone. And, overnight, you do not speak anymore to your sister for some reason she does not know, while you were quite spending your entire life together before, she said. But she never told me about your powers, as if she didn't know about it... The most logical conclusion would be that you have hurt her and she had lost her memory then ... "

'That said, I wonder, given the area, where her parents could possibly have found a Men In Black's Neurolyser.' Steven thought.

But the shocked face of the girl surprised him.

"I am right?" He asked, confused.

Elsa, at the time, did not know what to say. With quite nothing, the intruder had discovered everything. The little princess then began to panic.

"Please." She implored. "Please do not tell her."

Steven arched an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Elsa explained to the intruder.

"It is to protect everyone from my powers that I isolated myself. Until I can control them, I have to avoid any contact as much as possible. If she found out all of this ... Who knows how she would react. "

Steven thought it was sad. But somehow, he understood her choice. If she could not control them, she might indeed cause injury. Even if he thought, remembering Anna, she were isolating a bit too much. But he could imagine that, if the little red-haired sister learned about all of this, or she would feel betrayed, or she would do anything to get Elsa out. She was probably too young to know the truth.

"OK." He agreed, reluctantly. "I will not tell her anything."

Elsa seemed relieved.

"But you know ..." said the geek. "She miss you. You could at least talk to her through your door."

The princess looked at the intruder with big eyes. Some ice formed again.

"It's not a good idea." She Said.

"Why?" Replied the young man.

"Because if we start talking ... She might discover my powers."

"She already comes to your door every day. Don't You think she would have noticed something by now?"

He added with a deep melancholy.

"And believe me, you're hurting her much more by ignoring her than anything else."

Elsa tried to replied. But, feeling the emotion he had put in his words, she didn't know what to say. She mumbled weakly, but was cut by attempting in vain to hold a yawn.

Steven realized that it must actually be late, especially for a child. He apologized to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm keeping you awake. You should go back to bed."

The princess incredulously asked.

"... What about you?"

"I'll just go. Don't worry."

Elsa hesitated. But eventually return to her mattress, keeping her icy blue eyes on the intruder. She really did not know what to think. She knew nothing about him except his name. She did not know what he was doing here and how he had entered. This whole story and emotions made her forgot to ask. Elsa went back under her blanket while Steven remained at a good distance, to not worried her. But, after that, Elsa stood for a moment in silence, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. Finally, she had to admit, sighing.

"I'm tired but ... I do not think I can sleep now."

The girl had no peace of mind. With the mysterious intruder, her regrets toward Anna, the fear of her powers, and what that Steven had told her... She had a lot to think.

The Geek understood this. He thought.

'Okay. How to make a princess sleep? A lullaby? No, I not know any and I don't like to sing. To prick her with a needle? No, I don't think so. A poisoned apple? Uh No! Calm Down Steven. How would you do with an ordinary little girl? '

He had an idea. He felt a little silly but he tried.

"You want me to tell you a story?"

The princess looked at the young man with stunned eyes. Steven, red with shame, sputtered, going away toward the door.

"F ... Forget it. I leave you."

He grabbed the handle of the door and heard Elsa saying.

"Wait!"

The intruder stopped. Then he turned his head. The princess seemed both embarrassed and shocked by her own reaction. She should have just let him go. Why did she not? He was a stranger. The truth, she knew it, though she wouldn't admit it: she wanted some company, just a little longer, especially from someone who seemed to enjoy her powers.

Steven let go the handle. Then he asked, a bit surprised.

"You really want a story?"

The girl blushed with shame, almost completely losing her pale skin. She replied, without looking at him.

"Of ... Of course not. I ... I'm the Crown Princess. I cannot waste my time with that kind of childishness."

Elsa was hypocrite. Her parents actually said she was too old for stories, but the truth was that she loved it. She read, of course, but she missed it a little. She just wanted to avoid losing face in front of a complete stranger who infiltrated her room.

But Steven didn't care. Like any geek, he loved to tell adventures, especially those he had lived on his consoles. So he returned to the bed, saying, with a smile.

"Nonsense! Everyone loves stories."

The princess remained speechless again, torn between let him go and do not be alone.

The geek considered what story he could told her.

'I need one she can understand and love. So no Doctor Who's episodes or Star Wars ... It makes me sad for her. "

Then he remembered the little sister on his arrival. He spoke briefly to her about Narnia. But after careful considerations, he thought it was a VERY bad idea.

'A story with a wicked Witch causing winter ... Not good for her self-confidence.'

He then simply chooses one of his favorite stories.

"Fine. I'll tell you the story of Bilbo the hobbit."

So Steven began his story, without allowing time to Elsa to say anything. He told the story of Bilbo with all his heart, with a version looking more like the movie than the book, to be sure she has a lot of fun. And it seemed to work. The Ice princess tried to not become milder, but before Bilbo could leave to the adventure, she could not help laughing when Steven the words with actions during the funniest moments. Especially when he sung as the dwarves during their banquet.

But the story didn't last a long time. The more he narrated, the more Elsa felt asleep. And when Steven began to sing the Misty Mountains Colds, Elsa, the fatigue and the soft-deep tone of the song's helping, began to close her eyes.

Steven did not realized it until the passage where Bilbo joined the company of Thorin Oakenshield. He almost felt annoyed that she fell asleep in the middle of his favorite story. But he remembered that it was the main goal. And he had to admit she was adorable when she was asleep.

He sighed, satisfied, and goes to the door, stealthily.

He heard the sounds of Elsa's cover. He glanced at her. He heard her mumbling, eyes closed and smiling.

"Who are you?"

Steven smiled. Seriously, he loved this dream.

"Just a dreamer." He answered.

Then his vision became hazy. He felt more and more ... elsewhere. As if he had one foot here and one at the other end of the galaxy. Until he sees a large white light.

After one minute, not having heard the door opening. Elsa opened her eyes. But she no longer saw any trace of Steven. She looked all around her, but nothing. She did not fell asleep, she believed.

'Did I heard wrong?' Thought the princess. '... Was it just a dream? '

She preferred these possibilities to the third.

'Did I became crazy?'

Concerned at the point to cover the walls of frosts. Elsa chose to try to get back to sleep. She was a little troubled. So, although it seemed a bit strange, she remembered the last song his visitor, or his dream, had sung to her.

_"Far over the Misty Mountains cold_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns old_  
_We must away ere break of day,_  
_To find our long-forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_  
_The winds were moaning in the night_  
_The fire was red, it flaming spread_  
_The trees like torches blazed with light..."_

In an instant, the princess fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the king, his wife and their daughter, Anna, took their breakfast quietly. Elsa eating in her room, the little redhead hadn't many people to chat with. Which made her eat and go pretty fast in general.

Today, however, the princess seemed elsewhere. Her mother, the Queen, noticed and asked her daughter.

"Anna? Is something wrong?"

The girl stop to daydream. She tried to tell her.

"No mom. Everything's okay."

"Honey, you've barely eaten anything." Indicated the king.

Anna was thinking about the night she spent with her new friend. And especially about his disappearance. So she took a certain risk by asking his parents.

"I was wondering ... What kind of being can appear and disappear anytime?"

The King and Queen looked curiously.

"This is what occupies your mind?" Skeptically asked the queen.

Anna insisted inventing a lie.

"Yes yes. I read a story with a character like that, but I do not know how you called it."

His mother was not fully convinced, but the king seemed more receptive.

"What then do this character?" He questioned.

"Well, as I said, he can appear and disappear. Simply."

"Like a ghost?" Tried her father.

"No, it's not the same thing." Gently corrected the girl. "He wasn't bad or scary. In fact, the heroine of the story prays for help, and he appears like that, out of nowhere. He was very nice and helped her a lot ..."

"Oh, like a guardian angel, then?" Suggested the queen.

Anna thought about that and concluded with a smile.

"Yes that's it. That's exactly what it is I guess. Thank you mom."

The parents smiled at seeing their daughter regaining her appetite. Then she went out to the white door with blue designs of her sister's room and knocked.

"Elsa Elsa" Called the little girl. "I must tell you something!"

Her sister was finishing to eat at her desk when she knocked. Elsa tried to ignore her as much as possible, even if it hurts her heart.

"Elsa" Insisted the little excited. "Don't tell me you are still asleep."

"Go away Anna." Gently ordered the little blonde.

"But I must tell you ..." The redhead sighed, disappointed. Then she said, sitting in front of the door. "Well, just listen to me then."

Against that, Elsa couldn't do anything. But nothing could prepare her for what Anna told cheerfully her.

"Last night, I was quietly in my bed, I could not sleep actually. So I went to the window to see the stars and saw a shooting star. I wished that everything came back to normal between us. "

Elsa sighed at that. Especially since her sister seemed to forget that, for a wish to come true, it must not be revealed. Anna continued.

"Then after, I saw a second shooting star! You imagine that? Two shooting stars ?! So I didn't know what to wish for. So I asked, politely of course, like Mom's learned to us, to have a friend. "

The blonde princess felt ashamed instantly. It was her fault after all if her sister needed to pray for company. While she drank her tea, Anna said, excitedly.

"And then my closet began to make noises. I was scared I confess. But I approached, I opened the door and then, you'll never believe me, there was a little boy named Steven inside. "

Elsa spat her tea with shocked eyes.

Anna seemed to not have heard it, carried away by her story. She told her how much this little intruder was weird, how he was dressed in a singular way. The amazement of Elsa grew up as her sister described him.

'Impossible.' She thought. 'It was just a dream ...'

Then the redhead talked about her evening in every detail. Elsa came close to the door to listen. The whole fantasy adventure that she and Steven had lived gave a smile to the blonde princess. Although she was a bit disturbed to be the damsel in distress in their scenario.

Then Anna confessed to her sister that she had told Steven what she felt since she was isolated, especially on her birthday. It saddened the ice princess to hear that. But Anna added, smiling.

" When he saw me So sad, he gave me a gift."

This surprised the young blonde.

Her little sister explained that she tried to refuse, but that she was stopped by the intruder. She then did an imitation of Steven telling her the three reasons to accept his gift.

"So I didn't know what to say." Anna admitted. "So I let him pass me one of his pendants around the neck. Look, it is beautiful is it not?"

The young redhead placed her gift in front of the keyhole. Elsa, more curious than usual, looked across and saw the famous silver pentacle, ornamented with small icy blue stones.

"I'll wear it every day I think." Announced the little red hair.

She then told her how their parents almost find him, because of her, but he had disappeared without a trace. Elsa, strangely, didn't thought it was so hard to believe it. She was even reassured.

'Incredible. 'She thought. 'We cannot have exactly the same dream ... or become both crazy.'

The platinum blonde almost laughed in relief. She had not lost her mind. But it therefore meant that something very strange was happening at the castle.

"Well, err ..." Hesitated Anna. "I'll go then. See you later Elsa."

It was at this moment that, in a second, Elsa remembered the discussion she had with Steven. Especially what impressed her by the sad sincerity she felt at this moment.

'And believe me, you're hurting her much more by ignoring her than anything else.'

"Anna ..." she whispered.

The red-haired princess stopped suddenly, baffled. Her big sister had just spoken to her, and not to tell her to leave. Anna turned, smiling, and then asked happily.

"Elsa? What's the matter ?"

"I ... I saw him too."

Anna did not have to think to understand what she meant.

"You have seen Steven?" She asked, excited.

"Yes ... He was here last night."

The blonde princess then told what happened, omitting any details related to the ice. Which actually obliged her to lie about their first contact. She had to tell him that he was very happy to see her, rather than being fascinated by her ice powers. Then, a little embarrassed, Elsa told her about the story.

"He told you a story?" Asked Anna.

Elsa admitted, with red cheeks.

"That's great!" Spoke the little red haired. "Can you tell it to me? Oh tell me tell me tell me."

Elsa laughed a lot. She felt strangely good. She had done everything to stop talking to her sister, thinking that everything would go well with time. But she had to admit: to talk with Anna made her happier than ever. And she felt that Anna too. She knew she would not open the door, and continue to stay in her office to be learn control, but to talk a little with her little sister could only be a good thing. At least she hoped.

But for now, she didn't preoccupied about that. She just wanted to talk with her little sister.

The Crown Princess told the beginning of the story she could listen before collapsing from fatigue. Anna wanted to know what happen next, as Elsa. They then spoke about the characters, the adventure that awaited the famous Bilbo and Anna even began to sing "That's what bilbo baggins hates!", Making her big sister laugh again. To Hear this song from Anna was even more funny and adorable than with Steven. It really was a good time.

After that, Elsa, curious, asked her little sister.

"In your opinion Anna ... Who is this Steven?"

The little red explained.

"I asked Mom and Dad what kind of people could appear and disappear like that, not to mention Steven course, I do not want that they separate us you see. Dad proposed a ghost but I did not agree. And when I said he was there because someone asked for help, mom said a : Guardian Angel. "

This answer greatly surprised Elsa. Yet, somehow, it seemed the most plausible answer yet.

"He didn't told you?" Questioned the young redhead.

Elsa almost say no. But she remembered what had happened just before she fell asleep. The blonde then informed her little sister.

"Before disappearing, as with you, he told me ... that he was a dreamer."

Anna was not sure to understand. Elsa admitted that she neither. But they were certain of one thing, they hoped to see him really soon.

For better, and for worse, he had brought together the two princesses of Arendelle.

* * *

Meanwhile, to the Troll's village, everybody was happily minding his own business. With the exception of the leader of this little gray like stone people, which was a little away and seemed very concerned. Having noticed his attitude, Bulda approached him. She discovered him rotating tassels, with engraved runes, on a drawing made on the ground with his stick. She ventured to interrupt him.

"Grand Pabbie? Is everything okay?"

The old troll turned to her, looking worried.

"That night, I had a hunch ... my daughter."

"What are you talking about? Are we in danger?"

"I don't know. I woke up in the middle of the night with a strange feeling. A feeling that I knew only by the myths that conveyed my father, who got them from his father, who got it from his own, and so on to our earliest ancestors. I then felt it twice. "

He shot again tassels on the drawing but seemed still not satisfied.

"Was it terrible father?"

"It was not terrible or painful." Grand Pabbie reassured. "It's what it might announce that worries me."

"What do you mean ?"

"I don't know. It could mean a lot of things ... But I confess that few of them are encouraging."

Bulda seemed even more concerned than her father. She tried.

"Maybe you just had a dream."

"No Bulda. I know dreams. What I felt was very close of this, but much more powerful."

"But then ... What can we do?"

Grand Pabbie looked at her with a reassuring face.

"There is nothing to fear my daughter. I have found absolutely nothing and I have not felt it since last night. Trust me, if there was something to fear, I would have told you. "

The troll recovered her serenity. Then she left, saying she had to wake up her son and his animal. Only when she was far enough, Grand Pabbie looked once again to the runes, with an anxious face. He retrieved his tassels, erased his drawing and turned to other troll. Just praying that what he had felt does not recur.

* * *

Phew! finished ^^

I hope it will please you. When I saw my delay, I did the chapter in one sitting. It took me my whole Saturday and a sleepless night. : P

But hey, if you're happy, that's good. :-)

So, did you have noticed the Disney references here?

Ideas, opinions? Do Not hesitate, I'm always listening to my public.

List of references:

Dungeons &amp; Dragons, Star Wars, Men in Black, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Doctor Who, Star Wars, Chronicles of Narnia, The Hobbit

See you soon everyone;-)


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for the wait. I had a lack of inspiration. But I'm back.

No worries I will never abandon ;-)

So a chapter a little short but I think it will interest you.

PS: The parents of Elsa and Anna are called Idun (for the mother) and Agdar (for the father) and it is not my invention, it is officially on Disney wiki. Just to say.

I do not own Frozen blah blah blah.

Music:

_Wisdom of the Kings_ \- Rhapsody of Fire

Happy reading.

* * *

Chapter 3

In Arendelle Castle's art gallery, sprawled on a small sofa, a little red-haired princess gazed at the picture of Joan of Arc. She had spent the last hour talking to the portrait of the warrior, which of course did not answer. But that did not stop her from coming often. But she felt that this would change. Now that she and her sister spoke again. She was so thrilled.

"She was sorry for not coming to my birthday." Told the girl. "But I say that I wasn't angry. I was so happy that she talked to me again."

Anna said all this with great joy, remembering to whom she owed this miracle and touching the birthday present he gave her: the pentacle with small sky-blue stones.

Then she heard footsteps in the hallway. Panicking, she quickly put the medallion under her robe and sat on the couch. She saw her mother entering the gallery, the queen, with her brown hair in a bun.

"Anna!" she said, amazed. "So that's where you were sweetheart?"

The little girl asked, while her mother was approaching.

"You were looking for me Mom?"

"I have a little time before returning to help your father, so I wanted to enjoy it."

Anna smiled and ran, felling into her mother's arms, who laughed lacking a surprised breath.

"You became very tall."

"Am I Heavy?"

"No no." Chuckled the queen. "But I will soon not be able to hold you like that."

"But you'll always hug me is it not?"

Anna's mother had a great smile that lit up her sweet face.

"Of course I will Sweetheart." she Confirmed still, embracing her stronger.

They then spent a mother-daughter moment, talking about everything and nothing. Then the queen had to go, saying she had to return to work. She let Anna in the gallery, after giving her one last big hug. But in truth, she was moving to see her other daughter, Elsa. She just didn't want that Anna, as she imagined her quite capable of, tries to convince her to let her come in the room of the little blonde, unaware of their new discussions.

* * *

Queen Idun knocked on the white door, painted with small blue snowflakes, and announced herself.

"It's me Elsa."

"Come in."

The mother did so and found her daughter at the desk, apparently drawing. She smiled and sat down next to her. The queen tried to take Elsa in her arms. But the blonde princess had an uneasy cringe which stopped her. It broke their hearts, but Elsa did not want to risk hurting her parents with her ice powers.

The queen did not show her sadness. She just talk to her child.

"How are you Elsa?"

"Fine mother. I was about to study again. I've almost finished mathematics lessons."

The queen knew she was telling the truth. She was a studious girl. She complimented her with grace.

"Very well. I am very proud of you."

It was good for the princess to hear that. Her parents could not show as much affection as before, she couldn't do it either. So she was doing everything possible to be the best princess heir possible.

The mother ventured, hesitantly, to talk about the sensitive topic with her daughter.

"And ... Your powers?"

The blonde girl looked down, contemplating her gloved hands, and finally admitted with despair and shame.

"I did not manage to improve. And I think they are becoming stronger. That scares me."

The queen sighed, sorry to have made her thought about that. She looked for something to make her daughter no longer has that face so chagrined, which led her eyes on what she was doing before her arrival. She discovered a half finished drawing. The queen gently grips the paper, which tensed the princess a little.

The drawing was obviously not over, but not bad for a ten years old girl. The queen saw a man in armor, of small size or proportionally too wide, with a neatly trimmed beard and having what seemed to be a sword. Above it was written: Thorin Oakenshield.

The mother then asked the girl with the gentle and curiously amused look that only mothers can have.

"What is it Elsa?"

The princess seemed embarrassed. She did not expect that she notices her sketches, and she did not know what to say. It was a character from Bilbo's Story, if she spoke about it to her, she would surely know where she held such a story. And if she talked about Steven, who knows how her mother would react. Some frost formed on her chair, she hid her best to hide it with her hand. Very troubled, Elsa replied hesitantly.

"It's ... a dwarf ... that I imagined."

Queen's astonishment was perfectly visible.

"A dwarf? As in the fairy tales?"

"Yes, exactly." Hastened to confirm the child. "I read a story with dwarves and I wanted to create one ... to pass the time."

The Queen suspected that she was not telling her everything. But she accepted her story because she did not felt that she was lying. And if this little hobby distracted her a little in her life full of trials and fears, it was a good thing.

She discussed a moment with Elsa, as she had done before with Anna. Then she went to join the king Agdar in his office.

When she disappeared around the corner, the little face of Anna appeared at the other end, making sure the way was clear. After a moment, she approached Elsa's door and, as often this last years, the perky music played from nowhere while she called her sister.

"Elsa?"

She knocked insistently, drawing attention of her beloved sister. Then she began to sing.

_Do you wanna build a snowman?  
__Come on lets go and play_

The blonde princess sighed while Anna looked under the door.

_I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away_

Elsa then approached the door and stopped the singing, with a low and worried voice.

"Anna! Mom just leave. You want us to get caught?"

But the little sister did not stop.

_We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!-_

Elsa's Worry was growing, which froze the door slightly.

"We spoke yesterday. And it is summer."

The redhead sang in front of the lock.

_Do you wanna build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman.  
_

The blonde sighed, taking her face in her hands a little desperate and very anxious.

"Stop Anna!" She oredred, as gently as possible.

Anna concludes her song.

_Okay, bye..._

Elsa calmed down, then she explained to her little sister.

"Listen, if our parents hear you, there will be trouble."

"But Whyyyyy?"

"I do not know."

Of course she knew. But she had to do everything to avoid that Anna discover it, and that her parent find that she took up with her again. She had to tell her the excuse she had found.

"But they said that it is for our good. You know they love us, right?"

"... Of course."

"So have faith in them. Me, I do."

The redhead sighed at her new failure. She also had faith in her family. She could only accept that. At least for now.

"Okay." She huffed sulkily. "But you haven't seen the last of me."

Elsa chuckled. She knew her sister well enough to know that it was true. She had no illusions about her determination. The only thing Elsa wanted was to avoid to be noticed.

"Listen Anna." Tried the princess heir. "I have to study now. So... Would you kindly play elsewhere, please?

The redhead replied something a bit sad for Elsa.

"You really think Fun fall of the sky in the castle?"

Then, at the moment when Anna finished her sentence, the princesses startled by hearing outside.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

Elsa, insanely worried, asked.

"What was that ?!"

"I don't know. Wait!"

The red-haired girl ran to the window of the corridor, in front of Elsa's door, and looked everywhere. She did not see it immediately, but when she finally discovered the source of the scream, she had a joyous amazement.

"Anna! What's going on ?!" Questioned her big sister.

The redhead replied cheerfully.

"Looks like Fun REALLY fell from the sky."

Then she ran off, leaving her sister in confusion and anxiety. She almost wanted to open the door to see if everything was OK, but definitely forget this idea when she saw that fear made her lose control of her powers, as usual. The handle, and the place where she was, were beginning to be covered with ice. She then hid behind her bed and tried to calm down by saying.

"Conceal... don't feel... don't let them see..."

* * *

At the other end of the castle, little Anna opened the doors to a balcony. She looked up and saw two little legs in jeans, with three chains, over nothin' but air. Their owner being firmly attached to the roof edge.

The girl put her hands on her hips and said, very amused.

"Seriously, you arrive at weird places Steven."

"It is you Anna?" Exclaimed the boy. "But what are you doing here?"

"Well ... it is my home."

The Geek froze, looked at the landscape around him, then said.

"... Oh yeah. Stupid question."

This made the girl laugh. The boy asked her, quite worried and hesitant.

"By the way ... It's not that I'm not an Assassin's Creed fan but ... if you could help me down, that would be great ..."

"What?" She replied, not understanding his reference.

"Whatever! HELP ME !"

"Shhhhhhh" Did the princess with fear. "Do not talk so loud. Peoples could hear you and put you out ... or worse."

Steven had to recognize that she was right. But his imminent survival mattered a little more now.

"Okay. But help me, out of pity."

"Do not worry." She reassured whenever possible. "Just ... Do not be afraid."

"But I'm not afraid." He looked beneath him. "NOW I AM AFFRAID !"

Anna did a new "shhh" before thinking of a way to help her friend. She thought a while, looked over the railing, but had to go to the evidence.

"There's only one way." She explained. "You must let go."

"You think I'm the Prince of Persia or what?! No Way!"

This confused a little the girl.

"Why Would I believe that you are the Prince of Persia?" She then resumed. "I mean ... Your only chance is to let go to catch the railing behind you. Or I'll have to search an adult and you know what will happen."

Steven analyzed, as calmly as possible, the situation. To his regret, the result was in favor of Anna. There was no way to go down climbing and if an adult was there, which was ironic knowing he had nearly sixteen years old in fact, it would mean huge troubles for him and Anna. Her solution was the only possible.

"Ok ..." he resigned. "But you help me huh?"

"Yes, don't worry."

Steven took a deep breath, concentrated as much as before a game in Nightmare difficulty, and let go. He had the stomach heaved and a moment of panic. He was very frightened. Then he firmly clung to the railing of wood. It only lasted a second, but Steven would remember it his entire life. Anna grabbed him by the shoulders and helped him to go on the balcony, where he collapsed his child's body to the ground, breathing faster, trying to regain a normal heart rhythm.

The princess looked at him from above, hands behind her back and smiling. She questioned him.

"Are you okay?"

"It was not as high as Columbia but now I know what Booker felt."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't mind, it's a long story ... I'm just a little ... disturbed."

It was the least he could say. But he could not said details without appearing insane, especially since he did not see the point to explain something in a dream. Five minutes before, he was in a cell in a ninja prison, lying quietly on a bad futon. And suddenly, he found himself on the roof of a castle.

Seeing the landscape around him, the architecture of the castle, that he recognized as the one he had dreamed, and remembering the two girls he had met there, their names and characteristics, Steven understood where he was: The world of Frozen, the Disney movie.

It was a real shock. In fact that was what made him lose his balance. And while he clung to the roof and were desperate to get out, he had had time to reflect a bit and to report several intriguing facts.

First, when he woke up, he had no memories of his time there. Which reinforced the idea that the whole thing was a particularly powerful kind of dream. Nobody remembers his dreams after all, even if, once income, he remembered everything. It was the only logical answer he had with his elements. Although it was strange for him.

'I have not even watch Frozen...' Had he thought wistfully. 'Me and Disney ... It's a little complicated...'

And finally, if it was indeed Arendelle, the Kingdom of the Disney movie, supposed to be somewhere in Norway, so why does nobody spoke Norwegian? Steven had no doubt when the ninja from Naruto spoke Japanese, but everybody speaking English in Norway, it was a little weird.

Then Anna had arrived and "helped" him to descend.

When he regained his composure, Anna gave her hand and helped him to get up.

"It's been a while since we had not seen." Said the redhead princess. "We wondered where you have been."

Steven replied cheerfully, removing some dust from his shirt with wolves.

"Oh do not exaggerate. Three days is nothing."

"Three days?" Wondered the girl. "What are you talking about? It's been an entire week."

Now, the boy was completely stunned. He had spent only three days in prison, this he could swear it. And the princess told him he was gone a whole week? He thought.

'What the hell?! I didn't used a TARDIS or Delorean yet. I almost want to cry out "Great Scott!" Wait ... Why am I searching some logic in a dream? '

So he forgot all of this. Feeling a bit silly to have been afraid, even if it was not so unusual to feel emotions in a dream.

"Whatever ..." Said Steven. "How are you?"

"Fine. And it is thanks to you."

Steven was astonished.

"Really? Why?" he Asked.

"Since you met my sister, she talks to me again."

Steven was both intrigued and happy for her.

"But it must remain a secret." Anna admitted with a chagrin air. "Elsa said that if our parents found out, they would separate us again." But then She smiled. "I don't know why but she promised me that it is for our good. And I trust them. So I agreed."

Steven was amazes ... but also sad. She had such faith in her family that she accepted this situation without putting their love for one moment in question. The Geek could not believe it. If it had been him, things would have been different, there Would have been screams, cries and maybe even broken items. He thought that Anna was a very naive girl. But he remembered the reason that led to this situation: Elsa's powers. And what the blonde princess had taught him. He understood that their parents truly did this for them. He again felt the feeling of jealousy that he had near Anna's bed, when he was nearly discovered.

' We are not the same... Me and them...' thought Steven.

The princess noticed the sad face of his friend, which touched his two remaining medallions: the dragon and the sign of the assassins. She was worried for him and asked.

"Are you okay ? ... You look sad."

Steven quickly tried to change the subject.

"No, do not worry. And my gift ? You still like it ?"

The girl came back to her playful air and took the pentacle with sky-blue stones from under her dress.

"Yes, very much." she Assured cheerfully. "I wear it every day."

"Every day?" Steven was amazed. "But you must have lots of other jewelry, more amazing one I suppose."

Anna told him.

"Maybe. But this one is the first gift that gave me my first real friend. So it is special for me."

This warm the Londonian geek's heart. A feeling which he was not accustomed.

But before he could say anything else, the princess took his hand and took him in the corridors saying.

"But we are wasting time. Come on, let's say to Elsa that you came back."

"W ... Wait! What about the guards?"

"Don't worry. There's quite nobody since we closed the castle's doors."

'It is true that I have not seen anyone since I arrived ...' Steven thought. 'A true stealth game's Easy Mode... not even a real tutorial.'

Anna and Steven stopped suddenly, footsteps approaching them. Wasting no time, the boy hid behind a curtain.

The Geek remained without moving or breathing too hard. He heard her friend greeting someone called Gerda, who returned her salvation with the speak of a happy servant, before going away. The domestic did not suspect for a moment the presence of the young man.

For a moment, Steven thought, almost tearful.

'Solid Snake-sensei ... I have become a perfect disciple.'

The little red-haired took the hiding geek.

"Well ! It was Close shave." Whispered the redhead. "Now, Elsa."

Steven did not have time to reply.

"Hey !" She said running, as if she had a revelation. "Maybe if we both sings, Elsa will come out."

"S ... SIIIIINNNG ? !" Exclaimed the geek. "No way!"

"You did it when you were telling Bilbo's story to Elsa."

"She told you that ? I mean: It's not the same, It was part of history!".

'I don't love to sing, so a Disney song ...' he thought. 'And I REALLY can't imagine myself singing Metal in such a world ... Well, a small _Wisdom of the Kings_ can't be so bad ... But what the hell am I thinking ?!'

"Come on !" Anna innocently ordered, leading a slightly worried Steven with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, among the rocks and smokes, a small blond boy ran to his adoptive mother, Bulda, A Troll, followed by a young reindeer.

"Ah, Kristoff!" She called. "There you are!"

"Excuse me mom ..." he replied, getting his breath back. "Dad had trouble finding us."

"Ugh! Cliff ..." sighed the troll. "Still so scatterbrained. But now that you're here my son, and you too Sven, Grand Pabbie wanted to see you. He has something to ask you, son."

The child complied. He knew that when his adoptive grandfather called someone, it was always for an important reason.

He and his friend found the king of the trolls sitting on a stone, eyes closed, holding an acorn in his palm and saying strange words. He seemed very concentrated. Kristoff dared not interrupt him. But the troll finished his incantation and noticed the two child.

"Here you are." He Said. "Just in time. Come my children."

They came and Grand Pabbie explained to them.

"I need you for a very important mission."

The curiosity of the children was excited. The gray king showed them the fruit in his hand. An R-shaped rune was carved on it. He continued his explanation, that the young boys listened attentively.

"I felt strange things today. I don't want to worry you, this is probably nothing serious. But that enchanted acorn will lead you to the source of what I 've felt. When you let it on the floor, it will roll to it. So I would like you to find it. It seemed to me that it happened near of Arendelle. "

Kristoff took, with caution, the magic fruit while preventing Sven to eat it. He knew why it was him who was entrusted to do this. Not fleeing or poorly considering humans, trolls preferred to avoid contact. As a human, he was the best to fulfill this mission. Which made him very happy, it seemed like adventure to his childish mind. He questioned Pabbie.

"And what do I do when I find it?"

"If you feel that it is dangerous, do not approach it. If by chance it's something heavy or impossible to wear, just tell me about it immediately. Otherwise, try to bring me that thing here."

Kristoff accepted his mission with a determined nod. Then he ride on Sven and the two galloped towards Arendelle.

The Grand Pabbie could not help but blame himself as they walked away. He said it was not very serious. But in truth, he did not know. He had prayed that what he had felt last week do not happen again, he even almost forgot that night, but it indeed happened again. It frightened him not knowing what it was, even knowing what the myths say about that "feel". He did not like to sent his adoptive grand-son to face danger, but as the source was in human territory, it was the best solution.

'Could it had some link with the princess with ice powers?' he Thought.

All he could do now was waiting.

Wait without realizing or even suspected that he was being observed.

Just behind him, only two steps behind, without being able to see or feel it, an old man with a mustache and in navy blue costar with tie, had listened to everything, the air both worried and angry .

A terrible storm was approaching on the horizon, ready to burst.

* * *

Well ... Even when I want to make it short I ended at 11 pages on Word Oo

List of References: (as any chapter of the Queen and the geek, there's a Disney reference):

The Hobbit, Assassin's Creed, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Prince of Persia, Bioshock Infinite, Doctor Who, Back to the Future, Metal Gear Solid.

Go to the next on Kunai &amp; Cellphone and the next chapter. ;-)

The stories will become more and more linked.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone

I thank all those who follow me for their loyalty and their critics.

I read everything you say and will continue to write until the end of this story.

If all goes well, it will not be until next year (seriously);-)

Well, some say that I could describe more, so I will try in this chapter to be more descriptive, you'll tell me how it is ^^

I do not disturb you any longer, here's the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4 :

There's a few things that the whole world undoubtedly find beautiful. One of them is clearly the smiling face of a child, especially if it is an adorable little girl with cute braids.

The Arendelle's princess was running holding the hand of his friend Steven, leading him to her big sister's room. She was so happy to have her friend back that she didn't paid attention to what he was trying to tell her. She was less bored since Elsa and her spoke again, but it was only little moments, her big sister not wanting to risk than their parents discover it.

But now that Steven was there, she surely would have much fun. When she arrived at the door with blue snowflakes, she knocked calling, excited.

"Elsa! Elsa!"

The voice of the little girl interrupted the crown princess lamentations. Since her little sister was gone to see what this cry was, she did not stop worrying. Except when she had nearly froze her, two and a half years ago, nothing ever happen in this castle. Then the scream had frightened her to the point of losing again control of her powers. Hidden behind the bed, leg against her chest, Elsa was trying, somehow, to contain her powers and emotions. But she had only succeeded to limit the ice formation around her, even her blue dress was affected.

Very worried, unable to know what was implying her sister's voice, Elsa ran to the door, leaving traces of ice behind, and asked to the little red haired.

"Anna? Is everything okay?"

The little sister, understanding Elsa's anxiety, replied happily.

"Yeah, don't worry. It was nothing serious. It's actually the opposite."

This calmed the big sister, but her concern was replaced by curiosity. Anna did not even give her time to formulate a question.

"Guess who's baaaack?" Anna said with an amused voice.

Taken by surprise, Elsa did not know what to say. The little red haired, meanwhile, looked at the boy she had brought with her ... and was a little dismayed, discovering him trying to get his breath back as if he had ran a marathon. She remembered what he said last week about his physical abilities.

"You really are not a sporty person." She admitted.

"I... told you." Confirmed Steven between two breaths. "Have mercy of my heart ... Unlike Link ... I have only one."

Before the redhead could ask him who he was talking about, Elsa intervened, stunned.

"Steven? Is that you?"

The boy ended to regain a normal heartbeat before answering on a casual tone.

"In flesh and bones, failing breath." He looked through the keyhole. "How are you there?"

The light voice of the boy, that she immediately recognized, pleased Elsa. One of her ice blue eyes met the chocolate brown's of Steven before moving back, a little surprised but smiling. She also hoped to see him again. Although their meeting was a bit ... impressive, for one as for the other, it had been a good thing for her.

"I'm fine." She Informed. Then, remembering earlier, she asked him. "Wait, Were you the one who screamed?"

"Uh ... yes, it was me." He admitted with embarrassment. "I felt from the roof. It is allowed in this case, right?"

"You felt from the roof?!" Yelled the Snow Princess. "Are you okay?"

She had asked him with a worry tone that surprised Steven. It felt funny for him to hear so much concern from a little girl, because he was actually much older. He hesitated before answering nicely.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do not worry. I'm just not ready for a Leap of Faith."

he added in thought, with a curious mixture of disappointment and relief.

'Forgive Me Master Ezio!'

Before he could think more, the crown princess asked with an anxious voice.

"But why did you climb up there?"

The Geek exclaimed, a little shocked that she could question his common sense.

"You think I'm Nathan Drake or what? I did not climbed. I appeared there unintentionally."

"Who's Nathan Drake?" Asked innocently the little red haired.

Steven told her, like a critics talking about a subject he mastered perfectly.

"A treasure hunter adventurer. Excellent climber but big nutter ... Actually that's why I like him. I'll tell you his adventures someday."

He said it without thinking for a moment how he was going to talk about a third-person shooter to a nineteenth century's princess. But Anna seemed delighted at the idea of a new story full of adventure. Her older sister would like listen it too. But she was intrigued by what Steven said before.

"Wait a minute ... you say you 'Appeared' on the roof?"

Steven, seeing no reason to lie to a dream, explained calmly to the two princesses that he seemed able to appear anywhere, and that was how he arrived in their rooms.

And while Elsa opened wide the eyes of curiosity and anxiety, Anna's eyes did it of amazement.

"You mean you can do magic?" She asked.

Steven did not know what to say. Could he say it was Magic for something that seemed normal in a dream? Seeing the eyes of the amazed girl, he preferred to play it safe by telling her.

"You might say that."

The princess seemed ready to scream with joy. With no memory of Elsa's powers, she felt like it was the first time in her all life she had a special and magical person in front of her.

However, from her room, Elsa was completely dumbfounded. If what Steven was saying was true, did means he was like her? It was hard to believe. But that could explained how he was able to get in and out of her room without her noticing. But a detail intrigued her more. She asked, dreading the answer a bit.

"Why did you not tell us about it?"

Do not feeling the worry in her voice, the Geek calmly replied.

"I did not know I could do that before I met you."

And before that Elsa could ask more, her sister began to jump, imploring Steven.

"Do the Magic! Do the magic!"

That surprised the geek and made laugh the little blonde girl, this attitude recall memories to her. Even if she feared it a little. The last time Anna had insisted to see magic, it ended badly. But the little boy began to hesitate as if he were, unfortunately, going to say something disappointing. He then confessed with embarrassment.

"I'm ... sorry Anna, but I do not do it willingly."

"Really?" She questioned, with a less cheerful face.

This intrigued Elsa even more.

Then, as if fate had decided to make fun of them, the three children heard a man's voice shouting.

"Anna?!"

The three children tensed. They knew that voice. It was the father of the two girls: King Agdar. Anna and Steven looked each others, eyes filled with fear. He mustn't finds Steven. The redhead did not think her father could hurt his friend, but she did not want to lose him. Especially now, she had just met him.

Judging by the sovereign's voice, and footsteps echoing in the distance, he was close. And coming in their direction.

The children knew what to do: Steven had to hide. Immediately.

They looked for a place to go, but there was nothing in the hallway, no furniture nor sufficiently thick curtains. And the princess knew that the other rooms were closed, because they were usually for guests. So they thought to escape into another corridor.

They could go back at the bifurcation which they had come, but the king seemed to be coming from there unfortunately. Anna and the geek looked to the other side but the corridor ended on another room. It was a dead end. Thus there was only one solution remaining.

The red-haired princess whispered to the door with a panicked voice.

"Elsa! Open the door. Quick!"

"What?" Said the blonde.

"Hurry up!" Murmured the geek in turn. "I have to hide."

Elsa understood why. She rarely went out, but not to the point of not knowing how was the hallway, so that her room was the only possible hiding place. But despite the urge to do so, she could not do it.

"I ... can not." She replied, very tensed.

"Excuse me?" Exclaimed softly the boy.

"Please Elsa!" Implored her little sister. "It's for Steven!"

The crown princess really wanted to open this prison door, just a little to let this so weird but not bad young man enter. Her trembling hand was only a few inches from the handle. But she could not. She was scared. Too scared. Anna was also on the other side. If she opened it, even only a little moment, she might come as well, and perhaps discover again the cursed powers she wanted to protect her from. The more she was concerned, the more frost were forming on the door, making the tension grow even more.

She held her head in her hands, closing the eyes of fear and tension. The idea of never see Steven again crossed her mind, like the memories of when she hurted Anna, her parents faces and the ice powers she have. Close to explode, she could only repeat with a sad tension.

"I ...can... not ..."

These words stunned Anna and Steven.

"Anna ?!" They heard behind them, turning and freezing with fear.

Steven saw the great slender silhouette of a man entering the hall. During the second he looked in another direction, Steven imagined this blond man with a mustache asking him a lots of questions, treating him like a criminal and sending him into the dungeon. It reminded him bad memories. He really wanted to be elsewhere.

Anna was as anxious than her big sister. Then the eyes of her father looked at her. She had a breath of fear ... but then was confused by seeing his smile and sigh of relief.

"Anna! There you are." he Said, hugging, astonishing his daughter.

She did not know what to say, as Elsa, which now looked through the keyhole.

"I searched you everywhere." Informed the king.

Anna was a little disoriented, his father acted as if Steven was not there. A stranger, with strange clothes moreover, should have worry or, at least, surprise him. She cast a glance behind her ... and then blinked. Steven had simply disappeared. As if he had never been there.

Before she could get surprised more, his father let her go and told her.

"Your mother and I were looking for you everywhere. Why you did not answer?"

Anna tried to lied spluttering.

"I ... I did not hear you ... You were looking for me?"

His father asked her anxiously.

"You didn't not heard it?"

Anna did not have to think a long time to understand.

"You mean the scream?" She suggested, reluctant to talk about this.

"That's it." Confirmed the king. "When we heard it, your mother and I were really worried. We were afraid that something happened to you."

Anna was always delighted to hear that kind of thing. Her parents always covered her with attentions and watching over her in all circumstances. But she had no idea, though they always had overprotect her, it was because of her 'accident' with Elsa that they had become so protective.

"Sorry to have worried you." She apologized, looking down.

His father smiled again, saying.

"Do not apologize. All that matters is that you're okay."

The king seemed to realize now where he found his daughter. He then asked her.

"But what are you doing here? You know that you mustn't bother your sister."

Anna was taken by surprise, so she answered with the first thing that came to her mind.

"When ... When I heard the scream, I was very scared ... So I came to see Elsa ... Since I was not far away."

Luckily, her father was more easily fooled by her small lies, not like the queen. He accepted without any problem that she wanted to see her older sister in a moment of terror.

The King again took her daughter in his arms to comfort her. But when he did it, Anna could see over his shoulder and discover, hidden behind the corner of the corridor, the head with a strand of his friend. This one, with the smiling face of a prankster who avoided getting caught, did the move to ask her to be silent. After that, he disappeared from the girl's field of vision, leaning against the wall of the corridor.

He had to make an effort not to sigh. A part of him could not deny that, between relief and surprise, he felt a certain longing seeing Anna and her father.

The little boy then, remembering that he wasn't yet out of trouble, began to move stealthily in the hallway, far from the king and his daughter. He cast a glance back, to be sure not to be followed. Then he looked again in front of him, he froze, eyes wide, discovering a big and surprised servant. He was spotted again. He wanted to be elsewhere, very fast and very far this time.

The housekeeper started. She barely closed her eyes that this strange little boy she had spotted had vanished.

Saying that it worried her would be an understatement. She thought for a moment, that she became mad, especially after the scream heard in the entire castle. This added to the fragments of ice that she found from time to time in the room of the Princess Elsa, she definitely thought that strange things, and quite disturbing, were going on here.

* * *

Steven had just blinked. Just once. A moment he was in the hallway of a castle, close to be catch by a servant, and a split second later he was outside, in an empty street, in the middle of wooden houses.

For a moment he stood motionless, trying to understand what happened. He visibly teleported again. Twice. Relief and wonder made him laugh. And as he looked at his body with fun, he said with humor.

"Wow ... It is better than the Enterprise's teleporter."

Finally, he took a moment to breathe and express his relief. He sighed a big blow before saying.

"That was close. I have almost seen the exclamation mark on her head. I'll never play again a Metal Gear game... the same way."

Curious to see how far he could go in his dream. He stroke the pose, concentrated by pointing in one direction, and proudly ordered.

"Beam Me Up Scotty!"

But nothing happened. Steven looked surprised and disappointed.

'That's strange.' he Thought. 'When I really wanted to go, I did. How come it's not working now that I'm trying. I have no more mana or what? '

The Geek then thought back to all the times he had 'teleported', not having a better word. The only thing he clearly remembered was a fleeting but strong desire to be elsewhere.

"Maybe it's like the Force in fact." He suggested. "It's not really a question of effort but 'Do' or 'Do Not'. No 'Try'... Damn! Where is Master Yoda when you need him? "

Steven sighed a great shot and tried again. He closed his eyes and imagined himself a little further, near the wharf in front of him, hoping not to appear above the water. The weather was more clement than he imagined, but he still didn't want to test the temperature of the North Sea. He concentrated hard enough to have a little headache.

But when he opened his eyes, he always were in the same place. He sighed in disappointment.

'This is clearly not today that I will claim to join the X-Men.' he Thought.

Then he remembered that he had left the castle without Anna and Elsa able to know where he was. He wanted to return there, but after seeing the anxiety of their father, he doubted that the area was safe for now. The few guards were probably ready to go into battle now. And however, not knowing how to use his special ability all the time, he didn't know how to get there. The doors were closed according to Anna. And he was not crazy enough to believe he would be allowed to enter only by knocking at the door, even if he was in a Disney world.

He could have believed he could do whatever he wanted, because he was certain to be in a dream. But he was not one of those who have this naive and optimistic belief. Honestly, who could claim to be in control of his dreams? If it were that simple, no one would have nightmares and every nights would be a good night. Steven realized that a long time ago. So he preferred to pass time before possibly returning to the little princesses.

Steven stretched a good shot, just to relax and 'reboot' the machine. Then he declared cheerfully.

"Well ... I'm in a Disney world without console, or TV, or internet ... How could I imagine a place like this I have NO idea. But it's not a reason to be worried. "

He began to walk out of the street, ready to visit this charming little town with the energy of an MMO new player.

Then he entered on the square near the sea and stopped to breathe some sea air, contemplating the Nordic houses around him, hands in the pockets. Then he felt something odd on his foot. He thus stopped his short reverie curiously. It was as if something had slightly bumped on his shoe and was continuing to do it more weakly. The geek looked at his feet and opened his eyes wide, discovering a funny rolling dried fruit knocking against his shoe's sole, as if he was on his way.

The Geek didn't really know how to react. He had seen strange things, especially if you count video games and videos on internet, but an acorn attacking his left side, Never. He didn't know if he should take it, send it or directly crush it.

He preferred to step back to let it pass. But instead of continuing straight, the acorn swerved towards him and bumped against the tip of his shoes.

Steven then grabbed the fruit, discovered a Nordic rune on it and tried something, he threw away the dried fruit in front of him.

He watched carefully, without moving, and saw the acorn returning to him, to knock him again. Th Geek wondered in thought.

'Did I do something to make the Big Squirrel God angry or what? ... I'm not saying I'm necessarily innocent but I would like to know. '

The Geek then heard a little grunt to his left. He looked through it and discovered, not so surprised, a little boy in warm dresses, and slightly frozen boots, and a very young reindeer who were staring at him curiously. What was strange in finding a reindeer in Norway and be observed like this when a strange acorn attack you?

Steven saw the look of both of them looking from him to the magical fruit, then he ventured to ask.

"Is this little aggressive fruit yours?"

The northern child got out of his amazement and picked up the dried fruit. He watched the geek, from the feet to the head, very intrigued by the unique dress style of the young stranger. The Londoner began to be used to that look.

Then the young reindeer approached Steven, who stepped back surprised and worried. But the animal just wanted to smell him. He sniffed him, including its funny little strand, while the geek relaxed. The reindeer didn't seem threatening at all, the foreigner thought he was adorable with his big eyes and soft fur. His attitude surprised the little geek because, in general, animals did not like him very much.

But he was in his dream, then it seemed to him rather logical that he finally meets an animal that likes him. Steven therefore decided to enjoy this moment. He stroked the head and neck of the animal, happily saying.

"You're not bad isn't it? You're a good boy."

The reindeer seemed to purr with joy, if someone can say that for a reindeer. Anyway, he replied to the small one's flatteries by licking his face. The geek replied with a very amused "Yuk!".

"What's your name?" Steven asked him.

"Sven." Humorously replied a deep but human voice.

The young Londoner looked up at the other boy, the one who had spoken for the reindeer. Steven looked at him like a person who has done a very bad joke but still funny. He laughed suddenly before questioning him.

"And you, who are you?"

The little blond boy, who was to be the same age than Elsa, replied, crossing his arms.

"I'm Kristoff. Kristoff Bjorgman."

Steven threw a glance at his companion and asked.

"This reindeer is yours?"

" 'With me.' " Gently Corrected the blonde boy. "He is my friend, not my property."

Steven, first a little surprised, understood what he meant by that. There was many characters thinking like that in mangas after all. He caressed the beast again and said.

"I'm Steven. Steven Ryan."

He bowed his head slightly by reflex, then corrected his attitude, extending his hand, that Kristoff shaked. Steven then remembered the magic dried fruit. The Geek hesitated.

"Excuse me but ... what was that weird acorn?"

Kristoff seemed suddenly remembering he still had it in his hand, then something important.

"Oh yes that's right!" He Exclaimed. "This fruit was supposed to guide me to ... something weird that I have to bring to Grand Pabbie."

"Weird?" Steven intervened, a little flabbergasted.

The blond man, who looked at Steven, seemed quite embarrassed. All he could say, by passing a hand through his hairs, was.

"Uuuuuuh ..."

Steven then remembered what he was wearing and where he was. He looked himself for a moment and remembered that the wolf t-shirt, the silver chain and Elder Scrolls and Assassin's Creed's necklaces were not really fashionable in Norway at this time.

"Ah, yes, I understand ..." consented Steven. "But ... What does it all mean?"

Kristoff replied simply.

"That I have to take you to the trolls."

"The trolls?" Steven questioned.

The spirit of the Geek then started to think. When he sought the word "Troll" in his memory, he directly found a gray, giant and repulsive monster screaming in the Moria.

His face changed, in a moment, from curiosity to terror. He bellowed in the second.

"ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT?! NO WAY !"

Then he ran away ... to falter, slow down and collapse breathless on the ground, six feet away, under the incredulous eyes of the reindeer and Kristoff. They approached Steven who lamented muttering.

"Ooooh ... Critical failure on Constitutiooon ..."

This geeky weakling still had not recovered from the little race that Anna made him do. It would have took him a while. Kristoff and Sven looked incredulously at him before the blond asked.

"Why did you run ... tried to run away?"

Steven rolled onto his back, and then replied on a pathetically tired voice.

"You want to take me to see giants who eat humans around the fire laughing ... What did you expect?"

Kristoff and his friend seemed completely shocked by what had just said the strange boy. The small Nordic then replied with nervousness.

"I do not know who told you such stories, but it's a dirty liar!"

'He is insulting Tolkien isn't it?' The Geek thought irritably, but too exhausted to replicate.

Kristoff explained then, eager to correct Steven's preconceived ideas.

"First, Trolls are very small actually. They do not eat people, they avoid them in general. And they are the nicest persons that exist ... Well, they are a little overbearing at times, but except that they are great. "

Steven felt well how much Kristoff meant what he said. He thought that in this dream world, the rules had to be different. Trolls could be represented in various ways after all. And Kristoff mustn't know the author of the greatest literary works of all human history. It was the only logical explanation to why he did not understand why he thought that.

'It's weird.' he Thought. 'Why all those in my dreams are ignorant?'

He put this detail, very serious for him, aside and said to the blond.

"Okay. I believe you ... I'm sorry."

Kristoff and Sven smiled again, accepting his apology, and the young man gave his hand to Steven to help him getting up.

The geek then took off the dust of his shirt, questioning the boy.

"Still, I do not understand what you all have against me."

"What do you mean?" Asked Kristoff.

"Wherever I go I am treated like a criminal. The last time someone wanted to see me, I finished in jail. I'm not the Napoleon of crime dammit!"

Sven and Kristoff threw a look to each other again, but this time of misunderstanding. He ventured to ask Steven, to be sure.

"You're ... a criminal?"

Steven replied, quite irritated.

"The only things I did since I left my home is play, listen to music, take care of my strand and help children. If have a good time, be stylish and help others are crimes I commit Phoenix Wright for the trial ... And if you don't know, this is the greatest lawyer of all time. "

Kristoff and Sven had again a misunderstanding looks. But the young Nordic recovered his serenity, understanding that Steven wasn't mean, just not very lucky. He asked him.

"Okay so you want to follow me anyway? Grand Pabbie looked really eager to see you."

Steven then asked to the little Nordic.

"And what guarantee me that following a young Ice harvester to trolls will not get me into more trouble?"

There, Kristoff seemed confused.

"How do you know I am an ice harvester?"

Steven had a smirk and lifted the index, declaring.

"Firstly: You have warm dresses and you still have some ice on the boots. It is clearly summer, seeing the absence of snow, that means you were in altitude, where there's still ice and snow. "

He raised a second finger.

"Secondly: Sven's fur is not thick enough to hide the red marks around his neck, probably because of a rope to pull charges regularly."

Kristoff stroked the animal, promising.

"Don't worry Sven. As soon as I have the money, I offer a real harness."

The reindeer groaned with joy and Steven ended, as if nothing had happened, raising a third finger.

"And thirdly: I could have thought you were a young woodcutter or sled driver. But you did not need to go on top of the mountain to find wood and, with all due respect to him, I cannot imagine Sven transporting anything else than a child for now. "

To avoid offending the animal, Steven had said this stroking his head again. It apparently worked. Kristoff was slightly speechless. But he recovered quickly and admitted, laughing a little.

"Well ... You're the Smart kind apparently."

Steven nicely stated, as if he had said the obvious.

"Actually it's elementary my dear Kristoff."

The young harvester was thinking that this young weird boy was more and more likeable. Certainly he looked a little confident, choleric and as athletic as a mold ... But he felt no evil in him, and Sven seemed to appreciate him. He was a very good judge of human nature, Kristoff long knew. He then asked again to Steven.

"So, you want to follow us?"

Steven thought a moment, studying him as if he was a package that he doesn't know the content, but was potentially dangerous.

"What would be different from the time I was arrested?" Steven questioned.

"Well ... Trolls have no jail." Informed the little blond.

Steven asked, very concerned.

"Do they practice torture?"

"NO!" Kristoff exclaimed, shocked by this.

"... Well then let's go." Finally accepted the geek.

He did not see why he would not do it. He had nothing better to do since the castle was obviously closed. Better to follow his dream where events seemed to push him. However, he prayed for it to not turn into a nightmare.

Kristoff and Sven turned and began walking requesting Steven to follow them.

But just as he was about to start walking, Steven jumped at a man's voice behind him.

"Kid." It said.

Steven turned then suddenly discovered the last thing he would have expected. Before him was a tall and old man, with a well-trimmed mustache and wearing a navy blue costar, staring at him with all his terrible height. His look and his face seemed full of anger. Steven was very frightened by him.

The tall man then ordered him, with a menacing voice, but that might be pleasant in other circumstances.

"If Grand Pabbie can do something for you to leave without returning, I advise you to listen carefully. You put the world in danger by your presence."

The boy with pendants froze with fear, like facing a giant ready to crush him. He then heard Kristoff in the distance who called cheerfully, which made him turn to him.

"Hey Steven! Are you coming?"

Steven turned around again, but this time, the man had disappeared. Steven faced Kristoff and was intrigued that he was smiling normally. It was as if he had not seen or heard the old man threatening the geek.

'Now I'm seeing some kind of G-man in my dreams.' Thought the geek. 'That's new.'

The young Londoner concludes that it must be one of this typical bizarre things of dreams, like the fact that he can teleport in a Disney world that he had never seen except on internet images.

Concluding that it was nothing particularly worrisome, Steven smiled, leaved this incident in a corner of his head and joined Sven and Kristoff, who walked towards the woods. The harvester asked him to hurry up a little, the sky getting cloudy.

Then they went, unconscious of bad look that the man with a mustache had on them, at the exact spot where he had spoken to Steven. Nobody seeing him or feeling his presence.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the castle, the Queen Idun finished hugging her little red haired princess. She left her daughter's room and asked her, nicely, to not get out before she comes back. However, A little sad to be stuck here, she accepted with a nod. Her mother closed the door and ordered to a guard to not let enter or leave anybody except the king and herself. He confirmed the order and stand to attention, firmly grasping his spear.

The Queen then returned in the royal office, where she sat on a chair and sighed, taking her head with a brown bun between her fingers. She and her husband were really scared when they heard this horrible scream. It was like someone was going to die. The king and her feared the worst for their children. Since this accident with Elsa, two and a half years ago, they had promised to keep their beloved Anna away from danger. This is also why they closed the doors of the castle. So when they heard this terrible voice, they feared that something happen to their child once again. Something even more terrible than a magic accident.

The two sovereigns ordered to all the guards to search in the castle to find the origin of this scream. But they also started looking for Anna, to be sure she was okay. They ran in all directions, calling her at each corner of the corridors. Fortunately, the king had found their daughter. The queen, really worried, had hugged her really strong, after which she had returned her to the room to keep her safe.

As she waited for her husband to return, announcing the results of the research, fearing what he could have possibly happened. The sovereign heard someone knock on the door and it opened. She saw Gerda enter, one of the last maid the castle because she was one of the most effective she and Agdar ever had at their service. True to her reputation, Gerda entered with exactly what was needed to help the queen to relax.

"I bring you tea, Your Highness." Announced the servant.

The Sovereign thanked the domestic. But as she approached, Idun could not help but notice that she was very tensed. Gerda, from time to time, looks elsewhere, and the slightest noise seemed to stress her. And when she poured the tea, she started spilling the cup when the fast pace of a guard filled the hallway.

Seeing what she had done, the servant apologized.

"I'm sorry your highness."

Far from being angry, the queen told her it was nothing. But she wanted to know what was troubling Gerda. It was a trait of her character which made her a so popular sovereign, she was very gentle and compassionate towards her subjects.

"What is disturbing you Gerda?" She asked sweetly.

"Nothing my queen. Everything is fine."

The Sovereign laughed a little, showing that she wouldn't be angry if she had a problem.

"I see that something troubles you." She clarified. "You can tell me anything."

The servant, in other circumstances, would certainly have stayed silent. Only this time, she thought it was a better idea to be honest, because it concerned all the castle, even if it might seem strange. The maid then put down the teapot.

"Well, actually ... There's indeed something your highness ... But you will surely think I'm crazy or a liar."

The queen then told, with great gentleness.

"Gerda, I know you for long time. I know you're not crazy. And I believe what you say. So do not worry and tell me everything."

The housekeeper hesitated a moment. But she was persuaded, both because she had faith in her queen, because she no longer felt able to keep her concerns for herself.

"To tell you the truth ..." Began the housekeeper, ensuring that there was no intruders. "I believe that the castle is haunted."

The Sovereign with a brown bun did not reacted directly, she was too astonished. This statement was the last thing she expected to hear from Gerda. She masked a laugh by clearing her throat before asking.

"What makes you believe that?"

Gerda explained.

"Well, firstly, I heard strange noises in the hallway last week ..."

Idun was not so surprised by that. She had forgotten this incident, because no one had found the cause, but it did not surprise her that someone else heard it. This proved that the king and her had not dreamed.

"And then there hass been this scream." Gerda added.

The queen tried to calm her on this point, although she was not herself reassured. But it was her role to calm the fears of her subjects.

"I'm sure it was nothing." Tried Idun. "The guards will find out what it is and we'll forget this incident."

"Perhaps my queen ..." Continued Gerda. "But just now ... You'll certainly not believe me, but in a hallway, near the bedroom of princess Elsa, I saw a little boy, the same age as your daughters I would say."

This time the queen's eyes widened. A little boy? Here? In The castle? It was impossible. There were no other children besides her two daughters. The doors were closed and the sovereigns had strictly forbid to let new persons enter.

"A little boy?" she asked, surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Gerda confirmed. "And a very strange one. His clothes were really singular. His top sported an impressive drawing, a real paint. There was wolves and northern lights beautifully represented on it. And his pants had three small chains on his left side . And what about his hairs? He had a curious little strand. I have never seen anything like this all my life. "

The queen tried to relax and told to her maid, believing her.

"It is indeed very curious. But I do not see what there's to worry about in this story. You didn't talk to him? Why did you not brought him to us?"

"That's the most disturbing moment your highness." Gerda continued, voice trembling slightly. "When I saw him, he was gazing behind him, so I could observed him a few seconds. But at the moment he turned and his eyes met my own ... He disappeared. "

Idun widened her eyes again, really surprised.

"W ... What?" Stammered the queen.

"As I said." Gerda stated. "He literally disappeared. He did not run. I have not lost sight of him. He vanished. Gone. Nothing. One moment he was there, the next second, gone."

The queen had difficulty to believe this. Gerda must have dreamed, it was the only explanation. But actually it was not. Idun was the mother of a girl with ice powers. She had met trolls and saw their magic. So the idea that the castle could be haunted was not so impossible. But it made the sovereign even more worried than before. Especially knowing that Gerda said to have seen him not far from her daughter's room.

She did not believe it. but after all she had seen, and because of the confidence she had in her maid, she could not help but give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Listen Gerda ..." Hesitated the queen. "Maybe it was just your imagination ..." She hoped so. "But if you ever see this sort of thing again... Come to tell me."

The concern of the maid did not diminish, but she was relieved to have been listened seriously.

The queen, however, felt worse. She tried to calm down by thinking that it was probably nothing, in a few days she would forget all that. She hoped it really much.

But if it happened again ... She did not know what she would do. Should she tell this to her husband? She feared the worst. She was afraid for her beloved daughters.

Gerda left the room, leaving the sovereign alone with her concerns about these noises, scream and little boy dressed strangely. Was it nothing, really? These noises in the hallway and this little boy? Was there really a ghost in Arendelle?

Or was it worse than that?

* * *

Really sorry for the delay.

Tell me quickly if it's well written, poorly written, too much described ... I'm not sure.

Anyway, another chapter.

Geek stories referenced:

Zelda, Assassin's Creed, Uncharted, Star Trek, Metal Gear Solid (yet) Star Trek, Star Wars, X-Men, Lord of the Rings, Dungeons and Dragons, The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Basil Private detective, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, (yet) private detective Basil, Half-Life.

What did you think? A review, an MP for a needy writer? XD

see you


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone

I apologize for this horrible waiting ^^ '

I'm definitely unable to follow a schedule. T ^ T

Well, just two things to announce:

If you do not read Kunai &amp; Cellphone, the fanfic telling Steven's adventures at the same time that this one, I kindly recommend you to do it ^^ This is not a requirement but you will miss out some funny situations and Geek references.

Before you ask, I officially announce: There will be more musical references in this fic. Why? Simply because, it is a Disney universe, the music is an important part of it. So the Metalhead side of Steven will be more evident here than in Kunai.

Music:

_Highway to Hell - _AC / DC

So ^^ Good reading

See you down

* * *

Chapter 5

The Norwegian forest was beautiful. Despite the sky that began to darken, and a very light mist seeping among the trees, the surrounding countryside was enchanting. It was also quiet ... usualy. But today, you could hear a strange air from a relaxed little boy.

For about an hour, the little Steven was walking right behind Kristoff and Sven, hands behind his head and gaze contemplating the wonders of the wood. He thought he was almost in a fantasy world, which, for a geek, was a dream becoming true. His eyes looked at every flower, every tree and stream, half expecting to discover a fairy or a hobbit. He always had a little smile. But this superb walk was starting to become a little long. Without becoming bored, he was too excited for this, the pure calm was a little overwhelming. So he began to mumble and whistling Highway to Hell.

'To explore an unknown wood with some AC / DC ...' Steven remembered happily. 'It reminds me of my first hours on World of Warcraft, without the murlocks.'

The reindeer and his friend obviously did not recognize the song. The two guides had a nicely surprised look at the strange little boy with brown eyes as he began to hum, breaking the silence that had settled between them. Since they had left the city, they had not exchanged a single word. Not that they were angry, or distrusted by eachother, but Steven was not a chatterbox, and Kristoff did not know what to say. In addition, he was focused on his mission to brought this young stranger to big Pabbie. He was very serious about that.

After Steven had resung his music for the fifth time, Kristoff decided to talk a little, realizing that he didn't need to be so calm. They could very well walk and talk at the same time.

"You like music it seems." Declared the young ice collector.

Steven stops whistling, a little surprised by this intervention. He pronounced a little embarrassed laugh and said, rubbing his neck.

"You've noticed? Sorry if I bothered you."

Steven was surprised himself. Not only had he hummed beside someone who would hear him, he hated this normaly, but in addition he asked his forgiveness, affraid to have bored him. It was the last thing he imagined himself doing. In general, he did not care about the others. He was doing what he wanted, like playing, listen to music or whatever, and if it bothered anyone, he blow him off. He had done this with all his classmates for years. Why had he felt different this time? Why did he do something else?

"No, don't worry." Kristoff reassured. "Trolls are much noisier than you. And they sing aloud whenever they can ... but I don't recongnize the air you were humming. What is this song?"

There, Steven widened eyes for a moment and open his mouth, then made a big facepalm. The Geek then wondered, whispering.

"How can we be in my dream and he does not even know one of the ten best music of all time, even subconsciously?"

"What are you saying?" Kristoff asked.

"Nothing." Said the English boy.

Then he had a sudden curiosity, fearing the answer.

"But just to be sure ... Did you ever heared the names AC / DC, Metallica, Megadeth, Nirvana, Pantera, Hammerfall or Nightwish ?"

This time, Kristoff and his reindeer rooted on the spot, opening their eyes, fixing Steven in a mixture of incomprehension and concern. The two guides looked at eachothers, as to confirm they had heard the same thing.

"Nooo ... Heeeeem..." Kristoff hesitated. "Who are these... persons?"

The collector seemed to ask if it really was persons rather than who it was. Steven sighed and thought with dejection.

'How could a place like this have been created by my unconscious? I feel like the only smart guy in a world of ignorants ... Well actually it's not different from when I'm in class, so it is not that bad. I wonder if that's what feels Sheldon Cooper in Big Bang Theory? '

He shook his head to focus a little, remembering that Sven and Kristoff were still watching him with big eyes.

'No time for that kind of existential debate.' Thought the geek. 'There's the conventions for that.'

The young English tried to reassure them by explaining, hands in the pockets and with a trying-to-be-reassuring smile.

"It's the names of groups that play musics that I love. Don't mind, this is typical of where i'm from."

Kristoff and his reindeer looked each other again, still a little lost. The little blonde put his hand on an hips and asked to the brown one with a crazy strand.

"No offense but… Your names are a little scary. Where are you from?"

Steven laugh a little, showing that he wasn't offended at all. He then replied.

"London, England."

"Seriously?" Kristoff was surprised. "You're far from home."

Thinking about to the ninja world in which he was at the same time, he imagined, Steven said, raising his eyes to heaven.

"You have no idea."

The little blond could not help but asking some questions that came to his mind at that moment.

"And your parents? Where are they?" The collector seemed to realize something. "Oh! I made you follow me without thinking about them. Will you have problems?"

Steven lost his smile and relaxed air. He had hoped to escape the thoughts about his family. But it was too much to ask from a dream apparently. His face seemed a little sad and his eyes turned to the ground, which Kristoff and Sven clearly saw, a little confused.

"They're still there I guess ..." Expressed Steven, with a lowest voice. "But don't worry, I don't think they really care."

The Geek resumed walking, passing between of his guides. Kristoff and Sven followed him. The young collector, looking at him, realized that he had talked about a sensitive subject. And he knew from experience how precisely this one could hurt. He was angry against himself, not daring to talk too much. Sven saw the sad faces of his two companions and was quite distressed. Desiring to cheer them up, the little reindeer had his most adorable face and licked Kristoff's one before petting Steven's arms.

Fortunately, it worked. The two children smiled again, cuddling the kind beast, and the geek had to admit that he had not seen such a cute face since Pikachu. This get his head straight.

"And your family, Kristoff?" Steven questioned.

The collector looked a little annoyed. He was not sad, but he did not seem sure where to start or how the stranger would react.

"Actually ..." the blond Hesitated. "To tell you the truth, it's the trolls my family."

Steven raised his eyebrows in astonishment. Kristoff did the same by seeing his reaction.

"It does not seem to surprise you more than that." If he marveled.

The Geek then explained.

"In Baldur's Gate, the hero is raised by a spellcaster. In Fairy Tail, a Dragon ... So believe me, trolls, it's not that that will surprise me ... And before you ask what it is, It's stories that I like really much."

Kristoff smirked. This stranger visibly knew some interesting stories. He appreciated him more and more.

"I have never heard of these stories." Cheerfully informed Kristoff.

'Ooooooh.' English thought with dismay. 'I have to redo the education of everyone here, or what?'

Then he said with a sigh, but smiling.

"I will tell you them one day ... But what about the trolls, your family?"

"Oh yes that's right!" Kristoff remembered. "When I was younger it was just me and Sven until they… take us in, there are two and a half years."

Steven therefore realized something important: Kristoff was an orphan. The Geek knew he better not talk about this subject, he also knew how it was not pleasant in this case. By cons, he didn't know if he had to think that the trolls where reckless or really nice. To Adopt a little human boy and his animal like that ... He must admit that it was admirable.

Kristoff continued with some discomfort in his voice.

"I don't want to scare you, but ... they can be a little inapropriate and... loud. Very loud. They are also stubborn at times and a little overbearing. And Heavy. Really really Heavy. But you'll get it. They mean well... "

The collector stopped, hearing Steven laughing kindly.

"Is that all?" Steven inquired with amusement. "You must have restless nights."

"Hahaha! Yeah, I have some."

Then, finally, the group arrived at destination.

"Ah! Here we are!" Kristoff announced. "The Valley of the Living Stones."

Steven discovered a vast, rocky area where the gray stones and bottle-green moss mingled harmoniously. But fumaroles escaping here and there from the ground gave to the place a somewhat oppressive side. What disturbed the more the geek, though, was its wilderness. Except some round rocks covered with moss, scattered everywhere, there was nothing and nobody.

'Well ...' wondered mentally Steven. 'It's as empty as my wallet after the Steam sales.'

Kristoff said he was bringing him to the trolls. The English expected a little village in the trees, like the Ewok's one, or at least a magical portal. But he had no time to comment because his guide had begun to greet the stones while Sven jumped everywhere. Which made the young man with pendants raise the eyebrows.

"Hello Ronko." Was the small blonde. "You too Clay."

Steven stood frozen, mouth open, seeing her guide stroking stones. Until he says.

"Ookay. He had lost all his Sanity Points actually ... I think I should run away before he begin to summon Cthulhu ..."

"What's ka-tou-lou?" Asked an innocent little voice.

Steven explained professionally.

"A big beast with an octopus head that wants to dominate the world, beginning with Japan I think because of the tentacles ..."

Steven froze again with big eyes, slowly turning his head to his left, and discovering at his feet who talked: an adorable little creature, gray and round, looking like a curious child.

The Geek gasped and began to panic seeing the rocks around him moving alone to gather around Kristoff. And he was speechless when all the stones transformed into small creatures like the one next to him.

"Kristoff has returned!" Cried gleefully some of them. "Kristoff's home!"

"Well, I did not left a long time." Said the collector.

"Yes, but you did not salute us the last time." Pointed a troll. "You left early this morning."

"Sorry." The blond apologized. "I had to go to train at collecting ice and after I was in a hurry."

The trolls began to talk all at the same time while the younger were playing horse on Sven. Some asked if he was not cold, if he wanted to wash his clothes, if he wanted to see a new flute ...

Meanwhile, Steven watched all this with such amazement he did not even paid attention to the little troll who had spoken to him, and who was now playing with the two geek's pendants. The brown boy with a strand finally said.

"It's ... them ... the trolls?"

Each of the little monsters suddenly fell silent, turning their head toward the geek, who was absolutely not used to so much attention.

"He's brought a friend!" Screamed a joyful troll.

Joy screams spread and, without understanding how, Steven was in one second transported by a sea of small hands. Which made him almost laugh.

'Wow!' He thought, euphoric 'Even at the Iron Maiden's concert that didn't happened!'

Unfortunately, he didn't have time to do the sign of the horns as they placed him in the middle of the crowd while a hundred comments were heard. The boy with a wolf tee-shirt thought he heard while some were palpating or climbing him.

"He's weird, no?"

"I think he's very cute as a child."

"What are these collars? Can I have them?"

"For once Kristoff presents someone ..."

"A stranger !"

"From the outside!"

"Oooooh!"

"You saw his clothes?"

"Look how thin he is." Pointed a troll who was holding her arm. "You want to eat something?"

"Mom, you're embarassing him." Kristoff said.

Steven, a little overwhelmed by this trollian tide, however, heard the remark.

"She is your mother?" He questioned.

"Yeah." Admited the little blonde. "Her name is Bulda."

"Uh ... Nice to meet you." Hesitated geek.

"Oh it is my pleasure." Replied the troll. "Kristoff never brings friends."

Steven was a little surprised by this. The collector seemed very friendly. But his geek spirit then remembered by what he was surrounded. He was in the middle of creatures from a fairytale. He would never have believe it was possible. Not a single day of his life he imagined himself meeting so wonderful persons.

'Now I know what Harry Potter and Monkey D. Luffy felt.' Thought the geek, eyes full of stars.

He turned to a troll and asked cheerfully.

"You were Stones, is it not? How did you do this?"

"Like this." Replied a child troll transforming into stones.

"Wow!" He Rhapsodized. "This is Amazing."

The little creatures laughed gently in front of his children marveled face.

"He's cute." Stated Bulda, stroking her head.

What made reacted the geek, who exclaimed softly, to not give the impression of being angry.

"Hey, be careful with my Oz Vessalius strand. Hehe! It's not easy to do."

Kristoff had also fun seeing the young stranger like that. He was a little afraid that the trolls intimidate him with their attitude ... very energic, especially as Steven seemed pretty withdraw. But he seemed to have been worried for nothing. This reassured the collector.

Then a voice a little more serious, but delighted by the joyfull crowd, was heard.

"Well, well ... What's going on here?"

Some trolls move aside to make room for another one dressed with a cape and bright yellow stones. Steven thought he understood, discovering his pace and the attitude of the others, that it was an important person. Kristoff guessed Steven's curiosity, he whispered quietly.

"It's Grand Pabbie, the chief and wizard. It was him who asked me to bring you here. Don't worry, he's nice and a wise person."

So Steven looked at the old troll. This one, unlike other people supposed to represent authority, seemed friendly. But at the irony of the situation, he raised an eyebrow thinking.

'Well ... I wanted Master Yoda, I have his gray cousin ... Damn it! I hope it didn't sound racist!'

Grand Pabbie looked up at the newcomer and greeted him. Steven did the same, bowing, reflexively. The leader of the little people then said very calmly to his grand-son.

"I have nothing against the fact that you bring a new person, I'm very glad you've made a friend ... a human friend I mean. But did I not asked you something?"

Kristoff cleared his throat and said as quietly as possible to the wizard, in a tone full of allusions.

"Actually Grand Pabbie… I brought him for that reason."

The chief looked very astonished, having understood what the little blond wanted to say. He frowned, turning his head to Steven and made a little "Oh ..." intrigued. The wise troll approached Steven and observed him carrefully, as if seeking something important without knowing what.

"Is there a problem Grand Pabbie?" Asked one of the trolls.

The old troll seemed to remember where he was and said happily that there was no reason to worry. He then tells them that they could return to their activities, they all made a din living up to their reputation. The wizard then asked Steven if they could talk in private, which worried Kristoff. He did not believe for a moment that his adoptive grandfather would do anything to hurt the young stranger, never, but he hoped that it was nothing serious. Or worse, he caught himself thinking, he maybe could not see him again after that. Grand Pabbie would not have asked him to bring that person if it was for a simple courtesy after all. It had to be serious.

Steven accepted nonchalantly.

"You're the boss. I follow you."

Steven had difficulty to believe he was saying such a thing. The fact that he was confident of being in a dream was probably a reason he had accepted so easily.

"Thank You." Grand Pabbie smiled before taking a step further, to the trees, leaving Kristoff and Sven there watching them go.

Once at a safe distance, behind a dead tree, the wise began to look into Steven's eyes. His gaze, without being threatening, was very inquisitive. Steven was a little disturbed by this, he felt that the creature tried to look at his soul, he was looking at him as a natural curiosity.

The troll then begged him to not move. A little reluctant, however, Steven did it. Grand Pabbie seemed to focus, murmuring a phrase in a completely unknown mystical language. When the magician opened his eyes, he suddenly cringed and had a shocked expression looking the little geek and what apparantly was above his head. Which means nothing for Steven. The child suddenly looked over to him, but it only confirmed his certainty. The troll calmed himself and asked the little boy with a serious but not oppressive voice.

"Who are you for real?"

Steven raised an eyebrows with astonishment. Some had asked his identity, but never questioned what he answered. He did not know what to say suddenly.

"I ... am not sure to understand your question." Doubted the child.

"So tell me what you think you are." Grand Pabbie tried.

What was he? Steven could give any kind of answer: a young man, a Londoner, a geek, a student, a metalhead ... But maybe the local Yoda requested him what he was in relation to this place. Steven then answered, calmer than before.

"I'm just a dreamer who sleeps too deeply I would say."

The answer surprised the gray sorcerer.

"You think you're dreaming?" He questioned.

"Obviously." Stated Steven. "How else would you explain ..."

He raised a first finger.

"Firstly: That I fell asleep or passed out into a world that is already not mine, to finish in a country I do not even know, in a young body."

The Geek raised his middle finger.

"Secondly: That the country in question is a realm from fairy tale, full of magic and enchanted creatures that does not exist, or only in my imagination."

The child raised a third finger.

"And thirdly: thay I can disappear and appear anywhere whenever I deeply want it."

Grand Pabbie seemed stunned by what explained the child, who seemed more bored than anything else. The sorcerer therefore sat down, inviting him to do the same, and said it would be better that he tells him everything from the beginning. The Geek sighed at the thought of all that he was probably going to have to tell to a figment of his imagination, which was however well already know all this unconsciously. He even thought.

'My mind is trolling me or what? ... Oh man I want to kill me for what I said. '

So Steven told his story without giving all the details. Rather, it was as if he had to refresh his own memory. He said who he was, where he came from, how he had been sent to another world with a box, that wasn't from a doctor, and especially that he was in a castle after falling asleep. He talked very quickly about the two princesses, what made Grand Pabbie ask some questions. But he found nothing more than what the King and Queen had said they would do. The troll did not revealed his connection with the royalty of Arendelle. It was not the kind of thing you were talking with a stranger, even more a so strange one.

For now, the magician believed what the geek told him. Or at least he was willing to believe that there was something strange in all of this. How else could he explains the strange sensations he had, and matched with the moments Steven claimed to appear? And how else explained what he magically felt examining the young man?

Steven, because of the troll's long silence, deep in thought, dared interrupt to ask.

"Excuse me but ... What are you thinking so?"

The troll seemed curious about something. He tried a question.

"What if I told you that you do not dream, what would you say?"

"That is exactly what a dream would say... or an agent of the Matrix."

Grand Pabbie spent on this reference which was unknown to him and asked instead.

"And why are you so sure it is not a dream?"

Steven replied calmly but on a strict tone.

"Because, despite what I have seen, I am someone extremely logical. If I went from one world to another the first time, it was because of this cubic object that had lightnings. I do not know what it is, but the fact that a strange machine takes me from one place to another has a certain logic ... I have an open mind. But until then, I didn't found anything to prove to me that here is not a dream, because I have not saw anything that could logically explain that I am here. The cube with lightnings took me from one world to another, why would I again withoutit ? Now, if there's one thing that fantasy books have taught me is that even magic has its rules. And I have yet to find any rule showing this place is not a dream. Period and end. "

Grand Pabbie, although a bit overwhelmed by his reasoning speed, had to recognize several things: He was clearly not going to convince the skeptical boy, but it was for good reasons, that made him an intelligent person. Because its reasoning was perfect, pointing the gray areas which Grand Pabbie himself had no answers.

The troll had, however, an idea. He could check something that potentially would bring him some answers ... or even more questions.

He asked the boy to be quiet a moment. The Geek sighed, having no real reason to refuse. The magician put his stony hand a few inches from Steven's heart. He pronounced a new incantation. And then, a shape similar to a slow and fluid sky-blue flame seemed extracted from the body of the child. And at the moment it happened, under worried but not surprised gazed of the troll's leader, the geek felt really weak. He was dizzy and had trouble standing. Grand Pabbie watched closely the bright blue spark, he looked shocked but fascinated by what he had in hand. You would have thought he was holding a jewel, unique in the entire world, he would have never imagined touching someday.

But he then saw the little boy's state and "put back" the flame on the child. Which was sucked up by the Steven's body, disappearing completely, then the young boy seemed to regain his normal state, as if nothing had happened. This vague, but oscillating as gently but chaotically as algae in the ocean, had gave him his strength as quickly as it seemed to have took it.

The geek palpate himself a bit to see if everything was OK. He seemed to have no pain or strange sensations after what had just happened. He looked the troll wizard and understood from his air that he was worried and somewhat sorry. Steven wasn't angry, not only because of his regretfull face, but also because curiosity outweighed anxiety.

"What did you do to me?" He questioned.

"I took a hint of your vital energy to observe it. I do not feel the same way about you than with the rest of the world. I thought to find answers but it's much stranger than I thought. "

"Wow! You're going a little too fast for me here." Steven interrupted.

Grand Pabbie cleared his throat and began to tell.

"Boy, everything around us, from the smallest stones to the highest clouds, has some vital energy. This is what makes living things, give their characteristics. It surrounds us, penetrates us and binds the universe together ... "

'Did I dream or did he just talked like Obi-Wan Kenobi?' Exclaimed mentally the geek.

"The whole universe was created from a huge ocean of vital energy. But after the creation of all things, time differentiated the energies in various categories related to the elements of nature that constitutes them. Like Fire, Water, Wind ... Even the ice. These are the energies that are activated when magic is at work. "

Steven realized that the troll did an allusion to Elsa. But what surprised him the most was the approximation he could do mentally with the chakra of the Naruto universe, he had retained some information by exploring the internet and talking to the little blond ninja.

But what he heard almost strengthened his certainty of being in a dream, because the similarity with things he knew seemed to proove it was the result of his imagination using its memorial resources.

A little tired by the time spent with the wise Troll, and wanting to know more about this universe, he thought dreamlike, Steven asked.

"What are trying to say?"

"This: all living beings has vital energy, including humans. But humans are the only one who can have ane energy type depending of them as individuals. All the birds have vital energy related to the wind, for example. But there may be human with the energy of fire, water, or other. But they do not practice magic anymore, so they have forgotten how to use it. "

Steven then had a question.

"What about Elsa?"

"The Princess of ice? Well ... it seems that there's few exceptions in this world. Some the magic can be transmitted sometimes. But some are born with much more energy and capacity than other, to the point that they can use them from a simple thought, but have a lot of troubles to control it. I do not know on what standards they are chose however. "

The Geek nodded, showing that he had recorded the information. He then raised an eyebrow, thinking he had more imagination than he would have believed. But he could not help asking.

"Can you do anything to help her?"

"Unfortunately no. The powers like hers are unique. They are not like mine, I have learned then over time. The ice is a part of her and that forever. I can not explain how it works. This would be like asking a bird to learn to the wind to blow. "

Steven was a little disappointed. He found it sad that such a beautiful and amazing gift was making Elsa so afraid. He then asked a final question.

"And for me? What's wrong with my ... vital energy?"

Grand Pabbie frowned with concern. Then he spoke to the child with chains about the sensations he had, and which seemed to coincide with the times when he claimed to Appear and Disappear.

"I can feel the vital energy when I want to." Explained the troll. "But sometimes, when a huge and ... different flows is involved, I feel it directly. It's not unpleasant, but I feel it clearly. Watching you well, I see you have much less energy that an ordinary human being, so few that I do not quite understand how you can still be alive. That's why you felt bad. When a living being does not have much vital energy, it weakens. When it comes to you ... I feel an energy that I had heard only in the old legends of my ancestors. "

Steven had to admit he was captivated. He seemed almost to take this seriously. But basically it was like to hear the explanations of a Sensei in a manga. He listened carefully, but without feeling really concerned because it was imaginated for him. Grand Pabbie tried to finish his explanation, but he seemed to have trouble finding the right words.

"When I took a bit of your energy, it was ... chaotic ... but also harmonious. It was moving slowly, gently but with unpredictability. It almost seemed a flame ... of water ... moving in the wind ... but as stable than the earth. "

Steven had a hard time imagining what described Grand Pabbie. Only his memory of what he had seen in the hand of the troll earlier helped him to have an idea. The wise man hesitated a lot before finishing.

"I think ... it was Original Energy. The same one that forms the universe. The power that contains everything and so can have any form, pass through everything, join to everything."

Steven was amazed. But not as much as he should have. It seemed a fairy tale coming from his unconscious. A super but unreal story. He kept every word, but did not completely took it seriously.

"What does that mean for me?" Asked the geek like some jokes. "That I am some kind of god?"

Grand Pabbie was not laughing.

"I do not know." He admitted with dismay. "You do not have the capacity to consciously use this energy. And even if you could, you have barely enough to survive ... but you seems mysteriously okay."

'He never saw me running, that's for sure.' Thought the child, a little ashamed.

"Then I have no idea who you are or what to think about you." Ended the troll with a sigh.

Steven saw the wry look of the magician and thought to understand what was bothering him.

'It's like when a super strong character joined your team, but you know nothing about him.' Thought the gamer. 'If we see two to three personality traits and do not know what he is capable of, in addition to not seems controllable, I would be worry to... I'd better reassure him. '

Steven called out the troll, who looked into his eyes, and told him.

"Hey. Don't worry. I understand that you're worry about your people but I'm not Sauron. All I want in my life is to be quiet, have fun, play and go to a warm bed. In fact, the only thing I've done recently is helping children. I certainly do not claim to be a knight in shining armor or a hero ... It would mean that the quality level was really reduced. But I'm doing my best to be helpful when I can ... and when people appreciate my presence. "

Grand Pabbie carefully watched the little brown boy. But he could only smile in understanding that he had been sincere, from the beginning to the end. The Geek did the same. The troll stroked his head, as did Bulda earlier, saying.

"You're a good person Steven. Do not doubt it."

The Geek used his fingers on his strand, to make sure it was still okay. Then he said to Grand Pabbie it would be better for him to go, he had enought take their time. He had nowhere to go actually. But, not knowing when he would woke up, he preferred to be close to the castle to try to enter, just to try, to see the little princesses once again.

The troll nodded and told the child that he could ask Kristoff to guide him to the city, the forest was treacherous for those who do not know it well. The Geek then said goodbye to the young magician and joined the ice collector and his reindeer, glad to see him.

Kristoff showed him the way, Sven too and trying again to caress his two companions on the road.

Grand Pabbie saw them go, especially observing the strange little boy with the wolves cloth. It was not so surprised by his last words. He knew nothing about him and his life seemed a mystery, but he was more mature than he seemed. For when he had focused while he was examining him, he could see his true form beyond the appearances that his unique energy gave him. Rather than a boy barely larger than a troll, with eyes full of wonderness, he saw a young man, of at least sixteen years old, marked by some very deep wounds, but trying to keep a jovial face.

He did not know who this Steven was and where he came from, even What he was, but seeing Kristoff smiling at his side, he was not worried for a moment letting him be accompanied by his adopted grandson.

But none of this seemed to please a man in costar that nobody could see. His anger was evident. Anger fully concentrated on the little boy.

* * *

Thank you for your loyalty ^^

I hope it has pleased you ^^ a review please Mip Mip

List of references:

Lord of the Rings, World of Warcraft, Big Bang Theory, Pokémon, Baldur's Gate, Fairy Tail, Star Wars, Cthulhu mythos, Toy Story, Harry Potter, One Piece, Pandora Heart, Doctor Who, Matrix, Star Wars (again) Naruto, Lord of the Rings (again)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ^^'

Sorry to have been so long. But, as I explained in Kunai and Cellphone, I lost my hard-drive and my translators abandoned me. T-T

Whatever. Here is the new chapter ^^

List of music:

_Cowboys from Hell_ – Pantera

* * *

Chapter 6

If the forest could speak, she would have many stories to tell. But one of the most curious she would have to share would probably be the one about a trio of, very curious, children with a small blond boy, his young reindeer and another child who was mumbling Cowboys from Hell, resisting to a strange weak but real desire to sing in a low voice. He refused to do it because he knew that, if he heard the lyrics, his companions would look at him as to someone escaped from an asylum. But he did not suspect it would have been much worse than that.

Since they left the Valley of the Living Rock, Steven and Kristoff simply discussed, but not so much, because they didn't really know what to say. Especially since the young ice harvester had the feeling that the geek would not talk. He did not know, for now, it was only an impression, that his friend was just not very talkative. Indeed, without knowing it, the boy with the strand enjoyed his company, which quite surprised the geek himself.

Steven even thought, after his recent encounters, it was obviously easier for him to get along with children than persons of his age... and prayed that the police never know he had thought that, fearing of being arrested because of a phenomenal misunderstanding.

While he continued to hum, hands behind his head and staring into space, the teenager with pendants thought about what Grand Pabbie told him. He did not take it all very seriously, since he was still sure he was dreaming. By cons, he thought it would have been an interesting background for a Final Fantasy game, a little classic but effective. He didn't spoke about that to Kristoff because, like with his song, he would have look at him like he became crazy. He had pretended that the troll asked him many things but had no explanation.

Kristoff draw the geek's attention asking, about his song.

"Another song from one of your weird groups?"

The young with pendants paused, then replied with a smile.

"It is not knowing Pantera that is weird."

Kristoff seemed to have accepted that they had 'cultural differences'. And also to not linger over it. Also he simply did an eye contact with Sven and, both, raised their eyes to heaven.

"What was that eyes for?" Steven asked, surprised and rather annoyed.

"Nothing at all." Kindly pretended Kristoff, who laughed a little inside about his reaction.

But Steven didn't like that someone laugh at him, even if he knew it was for fun. So, on a mid-serious mid-playful tone, he stopped walking and said, raising a finger to the heavens, with a falsely outraged air and catching Sven and Kristoff's attention.

"Don't laugh at me! You shouldn't take me lightly! I could be the master of this forest if I wanted to!"

Suddenly, he was a little hurt when an acorn fell on his head.

There, Kristoff and Sven could not hide their amusement.

"Ahahah ... Looks like the forest does not agree." Laughed the ice harvester before continuing his walk.

Steven stood frozen for a moment, with a bewildered air, then sulked. He really didn't like that someone makes fun of him. He saw then, lowering his head, that there was many other acorns on the ground.

Kristoff and his reindeer friend continued walking, without paying attention, when they both received an acorn on the occiput.

They turned at once to see who was watching a Steven (too) innocently in the air, hands in the back. When the look of geek turned to them, and then he jumped exclaimed shocked.

"What? I ain't doing ... I ain't… It's someone ... throwing stuffs."

His misunderstanding air obviously didn't duped one second the harvester and his reindeer. They looked at each other and exchanged a Machiavellian smile, then picked up a dried fruit, Sven holding it in his mouth.

Steven, who was still playing the cute little boy, didn't notice what they were doing before it was too late and receive two attacks in the face. He ran his hand over his face before discovering that his two attackers were running and hiding among the trees.

The gamer may had to feel upset. At least that's what he believed. But he was exalted actually. He knew it was to play. He began to smile, without really realizing it, then picked up a handful of acorns before announcing, in a predatory way.

"Oh ... So you want to play Counter Strike, huh? All right. Let's play Counter Strike!"

The children then began to play throwing acorns to each other. For a long time, losing track or it, they had fun and laughed, hiding among the trees, rocks and bushes, using them as hedges and swaying dried fruit, preparing ambushes and assaults that they launched mercilessly. It was every man for himself. No possible alliance and no holds barred.

The child and reindeer from this country knew very well this forest and how to make use of its secrets. But the boy with wolves on his clothes had so much enthusiasm and cheerfulness that he was quick to react and unpredictable. They could both attacked when one thought the other would flee, than do the opposite. And he was never really exhausted, because their actions were widely separated in time, so they had time to get their breath back.

They passed several hours making a nice war on each other that greatly amused them, including the geek, who would have never thought he could spend such a good time outside his home.

At a point, the dreamer with pendants took Kristoff by surprise jumping from behind an old uprooted tree and throw an acorn on his forehead. The action surprised the small harvester as he fell backwards, dropping his ammunition reserve.

Delighted with his action, Steven smiled, raising his fists, in an epic posture, exclaiming.

"Headshot!"

But a moment later, the two children discovered Sven jumping over a little trunk, cheeks inflated, and then the little reindeer spat at them a real rain of dried fruit like a machine-gun.

Trying in vain to protect themselves with their hands, the geek and the little blond fell to the ground under the reindeer's assault. When it finally stopped, the duo was lying on the ground, overwhelmed by their hours of play. Steven growled with the voice of a loser who still had fun.

"Ooooh M-M-Monster Kill ..."

The reindeer then sat near them, quite proud and seemingly expecting some flattery.

Steven and Kristoff eventually sit on the grass and the harvester told to his new friend.

"It was fun."

The Geek thought for a moment. He had to admit that he had a good time too. Like with Anna when he did live action role-playing game with her. This dream was strange, but he loved it more and more.

The trio relaxed for a moment watching the sky, or rather the foliage that was hiding it for the most part. Then the harvester said.

"You know ... I do not play like that frequently."

Steven arched an eyebrow.

"Really?" he said astonished.

"Yeah ..." Kristoff answered smiling nonetheless. "I spend time with Troll's children of course. But I do not meet many human children. I spend my time with the harvesters to train harvesting ice. Or just to become strong like them. This is my dream. To tear tons of ice from the mountain to let it become something useful or nice ... I really like this. But as a result I don't have much time to have fun. "

Steven felt some kind of passion when Kristoff was talking about the harvester and the job he wanted to do. It reminded him of how manga heroes describe their dreams, even if his ambition was less titanic than becoming the pirate king. He found himself envying him a little, then admit aloud.

"It must be nice to have a dream."

Kristoff and Sven turned their gaze towards the gamer, intrigued.

"You do not have one?" Asked the little blonde.

Steven thought for a second. Then he asked.

"Is remaining quietly in your room until the end of time a dream for you?"

"Certainly not!" Replied the harvester.

"So no." Announced the geek. "No dream."

Kristoff seemed disconcerted. He didn't know what to say, except.

"Isn't that kind of life a little ... sad?"

Steven was thinking about it. He never asked himself how he could describe his life. He feared that it would forces him to remember too many unpleasant things. Too be clear, much of his existence. He thought a moment about Kristoff's words, focusing on the most normal and pleasant moments. But the only answer, almost honest, he was able to give was.

"I have nothing to complain about. Food, warm bed, books, games ... It's not that bad."

Neither the reindeer nor the little guide seemed satisfied with this answer. But before that the discussion could ruin the happiness he managed to have, Steven stood up and said to his companions that it was probably time to hit the road.

The guide and his reindeer eventually follow him and walk to the city of Arendelle.

* * *

Later, and without having a real discussion again, Steven and his two mountain's guides finally arrived in town. It was late in the afternoon apparently, the sun was about to set. The first thing the geek spotted was the castle. It took him a moment longer than he would have believed. It was the most imposing and beautiful building here and yet it managed to be very discreet.

On the way to the central square, near the docks, Steven smelled a warm, sweet smell, very mouthwatering. He thought with an almost transcendent joy.

'What is this sweet fragrance that reminds me of my best moments watching Fairy Tail?'

He sniffed like a puppy around him and saw the source of it, he knew he had already felt this smell once. It was chocolate.

A shop had small bags with small black, white or light brown ribbons. The wonderful smell was coming from inside the shop, probably a kitchen where pots full of cocoa were warming. Steven then realized he was a little hungry. The conviction of being in a dream, and the apparent absence of the seller, made him take one of them and return near Kristoff, who stopped on seeing the geek back nonchalantly with bag with a brown ribbon. Looking at him with some amazement, Sven not understanding what was going on too, Kristoff asked the stranger with silver chains.

"Uh ... Did you paid for that?"

Steven looked at him like he asked if he was human.

"Of course not. Why?" Replied the geek.

"But you'll be in trouble!"

Steven arched an eyebrow, smiling.

"Troubles?" He asked. "No way. You only in trouble if you get caught."

Suddenly a big hand grabbed the arm of the boy with a strand and made him turn.

"Got you!" Said the big man with the angry look that seized him.

"Uh-oh ... I'm on trouble." Steven confessed worried.

"You thought you could steal something from me, you brat?!" Growled the seller.

There, without understanding why, Kristoff intervened.

"No no no. That's not what you think. ... He just wanted to show me the bag but he forgot to call me before doing so." The little blonde took a coin out of his pocket then gave it to the merchant. "Here. We're sorry."

The Chocolate salesman looked at it, and the two children, and Sven, still pretty angry. He wasn't a fool, but it wasn't such a big problem and it was just kids. So he put the money in his purse and ordered.

"Do not do that again. Just go!"

The trio ran away toward an alley. When they were far enough, they catch their breath and Steven said.

"Phew! That was a close call. Thank you."

Kristoff, however, had a rather disgruntled look.

"What did you had in mind?" He got mad. "To steal is bad!"

Steven looked a little taken aback. He did not seem to have expected such a violent reaction.

"It's ok. It's not THAT bad." Asserted English. "I didn't hurt anybody."

"That's not the problem." Kristoff insisted. "Stealing is wrong and that merchant, I know him, he's not a bad guy. What you did was selfish and unfair."

The young man with pendants did not appreciate that a child, who was at least half his age actually, lectures him. But, strangely, his words had an impact on him. He had a small weight on his heart. Does he felt guilty? It was the first time it happens to him. He sometimes felt bad to have done a mistake, or made a decision that didn't had the desired effect, especially in Dragon Age. But regretting to have taken something he wanted, that was the first time. He had downloaded thousands of hours of anime series unscrupulously. So why does it bother him now? He had no better explanation than admitting Kristoff was right. The geek took a lot of things without paying because he had no consideration for their suppliers. This time, it was what the blond boy described, a simple and honest tradesman who had to prepare himself chocolates. Steven began to feel some guilt that marked his face.

Kristoff realized it and calmed down. He sighed saying.

"Well forget about it. It's in the past now ... A close past but still."

This somehow reassured Steven to see that he wasn't angry with him. Seeing his brown ribbon's bag, the young English felt forced to offer him.

"Uh ... You want some?"

Sven seemed interested, but Kristoff, not wanting to be linked with a stolen thing, refused as politely as possible.

"No thank you, I'm fine."

The reindeer seemed to see all his sweet dreams collapsed before his eyes. To comfort him, Kristoff patted him on the neck telling him he would have carrots for dinner. The young animal automatically had his joy back.

"So, listen ..." Kristoff hesitated. "It's not that I want to leave you but I have to go if I want to get home before it becomes dark."

Steven told him he understood. When the little guide asked him what he intended to do, the geek replied, glancing at the castle, that he didn't have to worry about him. The reindeer and the harvester therefore said goodbye and went into the forest, leaving behind them a pretty lost gamer, with a bag of chocolate he didn't want to touch anymore.

The only thought that he was able to form.

'Looks like the point of view that I use with the downloaded things does not really work IRL ...'

He sighed and went to the castle with the bag in one hand, looking so gloomy that even the Aerith theme could not depressed him more.

Before the front door, unfortunately, Steven discovered he was exactly at the same point that when left the city. The large door on the other side of the bridge seemed closed and not ready to open. Between his friends and him was now several meters of cold sea water and a massive stone wall reminding him of Stormwind.

He did not realize that behind him, a stout woman with a very worried air returned to the castle after some shopping. Some people in the castle asked her to take what was necessary to make the princess Anna's favorite meal, to make her forget this strange scream that worried everybody in the royal residence. But, unlike the rest of the few remaining servants, she had seen something that worried her much more.

She was thinking back about the strange child she had seen earlier today, especially the fact that he disappeared before her eyes like by magic. So Gerda walked a bit automatically, a basket filled with food in her hands, with a head marked by anxiety and trouble. To talk about this to the queen had helped her a bit because it seemed to her that the sovereign had listened to her attentively, but that didn't changed the fact that she did not understand what she saw. Was there really a ghost in Arendelle?

She did everything to forget about it as she approached the castle. But when she arrived at the bridge leading to the front door, she froze discovering a little boy with a dress covered with wolves. Paralyzed, she dropped her basket once. The noise made the child turn and face her. Then, one second after, he had a face of surprise and disappeared.

Again.

The housekeeper stood petrified for a moment.

Then she ran away screaming in the streets.

* * *

In an instant, Steven was in a corridor he recognized.

When he saw the fat servant outside, he was surprised because he had recognized the woman who had spotted him earlier. By reflex so, he was a little afraid. And that's what caused the sudden and unexpected wish to be elsewhere, transporting him.

When he realized what happened, he felt a bit silly to have been scared, but was extremely happy because he thus entered the impenetrable fortress.

'Wow ...' he said inwardly. 'That stuff is faster than an FPS bullet.'

He took a moment to compose himself, and noticed that the chocolate bag was still in his hand. This dreamlike characteristic, as he saw it, was quite unsettling. Then he discerned a small voice in the distance, which he also recognized.

He therefore advanced stealthily towards it. He then reached a corner and discovered what he was certain to have recognized. A few feet away was a little redhead princess sitting against Elsa's door, visibly happy to chat with her, or rather to complain about very boring lessons.

He caught her attention with a 'psst!'. She jumped suddenly to discover that her friend had returned. Her face lit up with joy and relief before she rushes on him shouting.

"Steven!"

Before he could ask her to do less noise, the boy with pendants was suddenly pin to the ground and took in the princess arms. And while she was holding him really hard, and that one of her two braids was tickling her nose, the geek began to say, happy to see her.

"Wow! You're as fast as Sonic. Hehe!"

Too happy to see him, Anna paid no attention to his incomprehensible reference. She finally let him go but it was only to get up and pull him very quickly to the door with blue snowflakes.

"Elsa! Steven is back!"

"I heard it." Informed the big sister from her room, with a delighted voice. "Are you fine?" She asked then to the strange little boy.

"Absolutely." Said the English, adding sarcastically. "As long as the voice of this little redhead do not attract all the guards in the area."

'Note to myself ...' he thought. 'Do not EVER let Anna play Metal Gear Solid or Splinter Cell.'

"Don't worry." Elsa reassured. "Anna told me that our parents brought things back to normal."

"Fortunately!" Complained the little redhead. "It was so boring in my room, with a guard outside. Mom let me goes out, but telling me to be careful."

Steven and Elsa sighed and realized that he had indeed done a damn mess here.

"We were worried that something happened to you." Elsa continued. "Where were you?"

"Just outside." Informed nonchalantly the metalhead. "I wandered here and there."

He did not intend to tell them his little adventure. He considered that it was useless to talk about the events of a dream to a character also unreal.

"You have a very beautiful country by the way." Added the geek.

It's the blonde princess who replied.

"Thank you. We only see it through our windows but it is true that we're quite proud of it."

Steven remembered that the two girls hasn't left the castle for years. He wondered if he did not speak again without thinking. But apparently none of them had been hurt by his words, which reassured him.

"However, I'm happy to see you again." Said Elsa.

Anna then proclaimed.

"Well I'm not happy at all."

The other two children had a particularly surprised air. They absolutely didn't expect that little Anna would say such a thing. She, who seemed happy in any circumstance, had her hands on her hips and seemed really angry.

"I spent half of the day getting bored in my room and being worry about you." Explained the redhead girl. "And when I finally could get out, you were nowhere. You abandoned us."

"Not at all!" Steven defended. "I already told you I cannot control my ... instant travels. And I had no way to return."

"I don't care." Anna said pouting.

Elsa then began to get a little angry against her little sister.

"Anna, do not act like a child!"

Steven then stated, hesitantly.

"But Elsa ... She IS a child."

"She's a Princess." Corrected the blonde girl. "And a princess doesn't behave like this."

"It absolutely doesn't change the fact that she is a little girl." Steven replied.

Elsa understood what he meant, but she still wanted to replicate. Except that she was taken aback by the very subject of the conversation.

"Do not talk about me like I wasn't here!" Anna got mad.

The blonde and Steven were silent for a second, before saying together.

"Sorry ..."

After which the redhead princess began to sit back and sulk. By observing her, the geek hesitated between considering it sad or ... cute. Her pouting cheeks all round made her look like a hamster, and strangely highlighted her white strand that Steven had, hitherto, not really noticed.

The first time he met her, it was night. He hadn't seen it. And today, everything happened pretty fast, he did not really had time to pay attention to her hairstyle. But now that he had seen it, he thought she would have a huge success in a Metal concert.

Steven then realized that he couldn't convince her to be reasonable, which was quite annoying. But he felt strangely saddened to see the upset girl mad with him. He had to do something to change that. He really wanted to. He was ashamed for having given her the impression that he had abandoned them. He knew how much this impression was horrible.

His eyes then fell on the brown ribbon bag he was holding. It is with a shameful hesitation that he tried, sincerely, handing the candies.

"Anna ... I'm sorry." She did not even turn her eyes on him. "All I have to apologize are... these chocolates ..."

The look of the girl changed in a second.

"I forgive you!" She said, smiling and taking quickly the package.

Steven was completely taken aback by this sudden change of attitude. The princess now seemed to be on heaven, as if nothing of what had annoyed her today had happened. The gamer remained like a statue while Elsa, who had heard and understood what was happening, was laughing.

Seeing Anna stroking the bag with her cheerful face, like a kitten with her new best friend, Steven finally smile again.

'It seems that I found Dark Anna's Kryptonite.' Thought geek.

He then saw her undoing the brown ribbon to open the bag. It was filled with light brown chocolate, milky visibly, looking like fishes. The ribbon color was therefore indicating the type of candy inside. The red-haired princess grabbed a small brown animal and prepared to eat it.

Having apparently heard the sound of the bag's opening, Elsa asked with a gentle authority that froze her little sister.

"Annaaaa ... It's almost dinner time. You're not even thinking about eating chocolate now, isn't it?"

The redhead had big eyes, looked a little panicked and the chocolate two millimeters from his mouth.

"... No."

She bit in the candy.

"I heeeeard iiiit." Informed the blonde.

Because of that, Anna looked a little panicked and ran away in the corridors, under the dumbfounded and mid amused look of Steven.

"She ran away." Informed the gamer, laughing, indirectly asking Elsa Where and Why she was gone.

"When it's about chocolate, Anna is on cloud nine." She replied amused. "She must be hiding in her room to eat the entire bag now."

"Without even proposing to share out?" Steven falsely took offense.

The snow princess reminded him.

"You gave her them to apologize. You remember?"

"... True."

Elsa laughs suddenly, with her childish and crystalline voice. Steven sighed, relieved that their reunion has finished well in the end. Then he began facing the white door with blue snowflakes and told to the person on the other side.

"She's gone. Could you let me in please?"

A silence fell upon them. The Geek worried. He feared that he embarrassed her. But Elsa was very worried indeed. She do not let anyone come usually, except her parents and a few servants, and even then, when she was not here. But right now, for the first time in many years, she found no reason to not open. Certainly, Steven was a stranger, and a very strange one, but he was not bad as it seemed.

Her parents told her to not rely on strangers ... But her powers prevented her to meet anyone precisely. She didn't really came out of the castle, including before Anna's incident. They had explained to her a long time ago that some would not react like them discovering what she could do, they would be worried, would look at her with reluctance, or fear. The same fear she felt about herself.

Steven, however, already came in her room, although she did not know how, and had seen her powers, without being frightened at all. He didn't looked at her like a circus freak. He actually seemed... amazed. Which, in hindsight, amused Elsa. It reminded her a little the good days when she played with Anna. And when he had realized that he had scared her that night, he felt ashamed and sincerely apologized. She clearly realized it.

Steven was the first person from the outside she met her entire life. And, despite her powers, he had treated her was perfectly ... humane.

It was a very nice feeling. A real relief. And despite what her parents told her, she wanted to spend some time with him. Her reason told her to not let him in, that it was a bad idea. But inside of her, Elsa wanted her solitude to end, only for a moment.

That, finally, led her to unlock and open the door slowly.

The young Englishman sighed in relief and smiled at the icy blue eyes of the princess in the opening. She stepped aside to let him in. He did it, closing slowly behind him. Then his eyes turned to the little blonde girl, discovering her clearly for the first time, like Anna. Because it was night when they first met.

He had to admit that she was an adorable girl, with her blond braid, the ribbon in her hairs and her dark blue dress. But more than that, by her smile and her little hands folded before her, the child seemed to already have the grace and the manners that were expected from a princess, and the Queen she obviously would become. He could not help but note that she was wearing the same white gloves she had three days ago... or a week ago according to Anna.

Wishing to discuss, Steven tried something he usually did not: a small voluntary joke.

"Glad to see your favorite intruder?"

Elsa laughed a little, slightly raising her hand to the lips, as her mother taught her. Then she replied.

"I am especially glad that thou were not caught."

The gamer rubbed his neck, chuckling. He was actually lucky to not have been caught earlier. Who knows what could have happened. He remembered suddenly the whole scene that caused this terror.

The little boy with a strand had then a rather austere face, marked more by disappointment than anger as he crossed his arms, looking at the little girl in the eye. He then announced sternly.

"Elsa ... We need to talk."

The girl did not seem to understand instantly. Then she suddenly worried. She understood what he wanted to discuss about. It was about the fact that she didn't opened her door when the king was going to find him. The princess looked down, looking sad. All she managed to say, with shame, was.

"... I'm sorry ... for what happened."

"You can be." Steven said, a tone higher. "Do you have any idea what your father would have done to me if he had caught me? Especially thinking he looks more protective than a Big Daddy with his little sister, or even the Songbird. It would have been a miracle that I can see daylight again. "

Elsa was too overwhelmed to note his references. She knew he was in danger. And she knew she had abandoned him shamefully. She hugged her own arms, closing her sad eyes. She could no longer watch the young stranger in the face, which itself foolishly put salt on the wound.

"You preferred seeing me in jail rather than in your room or what? I already have one with these ninja-idiots."

Elsa felt bad. She was thinking that the boy with pendants was angry against her, and he had good reasons to be. Did it mean that she was already losing the only person in her life that was, even a little bit, keeping her company? She could just repeat, in a low and tearful voice.

"Sorry ... Sorry ..."

Steven lost his displeases air for one of incomprehension when he realized the face the princess had. She was literally in tears. It was not at all what he wanted. He tried, stammering and uncrossing his arms.

"H ... Hey ... you don't need to be like this ... I just want to... Understand why you didn't open the door ..."

The princess didn't seemed to calm down, not at all. She was so tensed that she began to lose control of her powers again. She was already imagining him hating her, rejecting her and ready to go forever, leaving her alone again. The temperature of the room decreased and some frost formations appeared around the feet of the girl. All she managed, with difficulty, to pronounce was.

"... Anna ..."

The young man didn't directly understood. So he tried to put himself in his place, and then compared with the stories he read or saw before, as he usually did. And then his eyes widened, understanding everything.

He was again overwhelmed by guilt, even more than earlier. And even more than when he had intimidated her the first time they met. Steven looked down and took a step back. He spoke softly, with a voice full of remorse.

"I'm sorry ..."

Suddenly, Elsa's eyes widened, looking shocked. The ice stopped to spread. Did he said excuse me? Him? To her? She thought she had misheard. Why would he have said those words? How was that possible?

She looked up and saw a figure she had already seen before. It was the same sincerely sorry face that Steven had when he realized how much he had frightened her that famous night. He had regrets. He felt guilty. But why? She didn't understand.

The little boy with the Vessalius strand, looking shameful, rubbed his neck and weakly explained.

"I didn't want you to think I'm angry. But it's true that I spoke without thinking. Now that I think about it, I realize that it wasn't an easy moment for you. I asked you to help me, and probably you wanted to, but you didn't want your sister to come, fearing that she would discover again your powers. It was like choosing between helping a very bizarre stranger and protecting your sister..."

Elsa was breath-taken.

The Geek thought.

'It must have been worse than a moral choice in Telltale's Walking Dead.'

Then he continued, looking up at the Snow Princess.

"I understand the choice you made. Between your little sister and a strange intruder ... it's actually quite logical."

Elsa should have felt a little bad for him, hearing him speaking of him in that way, but she was too stunned for that.

Steven then ended with a slight smile.

"But everything was fine in the end. So nothing to worry, okay?"

Elsa could not believe it. She seemed to have turned into a statue as she was in shock. She only was able to formulate a question.

"You ... don't blame me?"

Steven took a moment to think a few seconds, to be as honest as possible. He wondered if he was really forgiving her. He watched the blonde girl in the eyes, smiled, and his answer was as fast as sincere.

"Not at all."

The princess remained completely speechless. He forgave her? Like this? So easily? While he almost get arrested because of her? She could not believe it.

Her immobility began to slightly worried Steven, who feared a little to have said something stupid. He hesitated, asking her.

"Uh ... Elsa? ... You Okay? Did I said something -"

He was suddenly interrupted by the girl who, to his surprise, hugged him strongly.

It was his turn to be tensed. He was both embarrassed and confused. He felt her trembling and heard that she was holding her tears. The gamer didn't understood anymore what was going on. But he thought he heard her murmuring, between sobs, with a deeply grateful voice.

"Thank you… Thank you ..."

She was relieved. She had been so afraid of being alone again. This stranger was a bizarre and mysterious person, but he was friendly. She never realized how much loneliness weighed upon her until she met him.

Steven patted her gently on the back, trying to calm her.

"It's okay, little girl. Everything's fine."

Elsa then chuckled and moved away from him, rubbing an eye, telling him.

"Little? Hehe ... You're exaggerating don't you think? We are the same age."

Steven remembered that he was still in a younger body, which corresponded approximately to when he was ten years old, more or less, which seemed the same age, in fact, that seemed to have Elsa. He didn't want to think about this. It was not, for him, an interesting thing to understand in a dream. And certainly not to explain to Elsa, especially as it did not seem so important actually.

"Yeah… sure." Accepted the geek.

The Londoner felt better now that the princess was smiling again. But silence felt. He and Elsa did not know what to say. Steven therefore tried to break the ice, metaphorically, observing the room of the princess and declaring cheerfully.

"So this is your room? It was dark when we met so I could not see well." He looked across the room. "But now I must say it is very ... Empty ... Colorful but empty."

Elsa seemed a little surprised. She examined in her turn the room where she was spending her entire time. She never really paid attention to the decoration actually. She had other things on her mind, things she considered more important. But, on second thought, she had to admit.

"It's true that there's a lot of space ..."

"And purple." Steven added. "Not forgetting the mauve."

"You don't like it?" asked the girl, simply curious.

"Oh I like it, really." Reassured geek. "By the way, if we think about the symbolism of colors, it's perfect for you."

Elsa did not seem to understand what he meant, but she was still smiling. Steven guessed her confusion and explained.

"Each color has some symbolism. And if I remember correctly, it was a long time ago, purple represents seriousness, gentleness and magic. So I think this environment suits you."

"Really?" Wondered the princess.

Steven confirmed nonchalantly.

"Yes ... Or fear and melancholy. It depends."

Elsa lowered her face again and seemed slightly sad. Understanding what he had said, Steven thought.

'Aaaaand I messed up ... Damn it, I have a biggest mouth than a Hydralisk!'

He tried to redeem himself, adding eagerly.

"But it's the positive aspects that suits you I think."

Elsa smiled again, but her eyes show she was still pained. She was not annoyed with Steven. She knew he didn't said this to hurt her intentionally, she was the one who was doing some kind of fixation. But he felt responsible. He tried to quickly find a way to cheer her up. But he didn't yet knew her passions. Then, suddenly, he remembered a time when she had seemed very joyful: The one where he told her the beginning of Bilbo the Hobbit.

He then asked, smiling at the Snow Princess, amused and happy.

"Do you want to hear a story?"

The girl seemed surprised, then really enthusiast, which reassured the geek.

He thought that this evening was going to be very nice.

While it absolutely wasn't the case for a big man in costar watching them, the children unable to know it.

* * *

Alright I'm already translating a new chapter

I hope you liked that chapter.

Please tell me with a review or MP if you have suggestions, comments, questions…

See you soon

List of references:

Final Fantasy, The emperor's new groove, Counter Strike, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Aladdin, Dragon Age, Final Fantasy VII, World of Warcraft, Sonic the Hedgehog, Metal Gear Solid, Splinter Cell, Superman, Bioshock, Bioshock Infinite, The Walking Dead (Telltale games), Starcraft


	7. Chapter 7

List of music:

_Alert theme_ – Metal Gear Solid OST

* * *

Chapter 7

There is a fact that everybody in the world, or the WORLDS, have understood: children loves stories. It doesn't matter if they are humble peasants or members of the royal family. You just need to look how Steven seemed to amuse and captivate the Snow Princess.

It had been almost two hours since the little teenager with pendants began to do a show for Elsa. Her, from the top of the bed, looked at the spectacle of a sitting upright and in a dignified way, which was looked like a noble person at the opera or the theater. That dark blue dress and white gloves making this impression more accurate.

Steven felt a bit ridiculous at first. But having already done this in a previous dream, and fueled by his passion for Tolkien's work, the geek soon hadn't any problems playing the actor-storyteller. He was telling the story with the necessary emotions, an impeccable body language and without hesitation or overacting. He simulated battles and heroic postures as if he was the heroes themselves. The noble girl was almost like seeing the story coming to life before her eyes.

"And far away on the mountain ..." the child with a strand told. "A bird landed, grabbed a snail with its beak and slammed the shell against the stone. Its impact, however slight, echoed inside the mountain, throughout the Dwarf Kingdom of Erebor, its beautifully carved stone bridges , its colossal statues until its ocean of gold coins and precious stones. The sound woke up something. A powerful blast was heard. "

The face of the crown princess revealed the concern of the listener, fascinated by the story.

"And under a hill of gold, a gigantic eyelid covered with red scales appeared. It opened and revealed an eye as green as rot and whose pupil like a diamond seemed sharper than blades. A bestial rumbling was heard ... The End. "

The princess seemed to not believe what she had heard.

"What?!" she marveled. "It can't be. What happens after that to Bilbo? And Thorin and the others? Did they reach the mountains? And what about this necromancer Radagast talked about..."

"Wow wow, calm down little girl ..." laughed the boy. "Don't worry. It's just the end of the first part."

"Will you tell me the next one then?" Asked the blonde eagerly.

Steven smiled and said.

"Sure ... But not today. I must admit that all this show exhausted me. But I sincerely appreciate your enthusiasm."

Indeed. He had seen Elsa really worry about Bilbo during the scary parts, be astonished when he described the magical places of Middle-earth and laugh during the funny moments. It was a really good time to share his passion with a child as captivated as her.

The girl told so.

"If I'm excited, it's because I like your story and how you tell it. I have never read one like this, and yet my family has a very large library."

Steven rubbed his neck, laughing a little.

"I'm glad you like it. It really is one of my favorite, with Legacy of Kain. I love how the author has invented his own universe with ancient legendary creatures like elves and dwarves."

The sorceress looked a little surprise for a moment, before noting.

"First the symbolism of colors, now the ancient legends ... Really, you know many things besides being a good storyteller."

The metalhead didn't really hide his pride hearing that. But to not seems too proud, and have fun, he made an exaggerated reverence saying with humor.

"Oh that's such an honor your Serene Highness."

Elsa had one of her melodious laughter that she thought, one week ago, she would never pronounce again. Having some company, even a strange one, was a wonderful thing.

'Who would have thought that interviews of Comics drawer would impress a child?' the Geek thought, amused.

But the joy of the blonde stopped when she perceived a sounds in the distance. Steven tensed when he hear it too. It was footsteps. And they were quite close. The two children seemed on the verge of panic. Someone would be here in a second, opening the door.

The geek, by a reflex inherited from his hours of role-play, dove under the bed, murmuring quickly.

"Stealth Check."

The princess didn't understood but didn't have time to ask him any question. She jumped when she heard a knock at the door, thus lowering the temperature of the room and form some frost. A familiar voice said then.

"Princess Elsa? It's time for dinner."

The young magician then relaxed with a deep sigh.

"Thank you Gerda." She said

The housekeeper put something in front of the door. The girl waited until she was far enough to open the door and took the tray on which was a delicious meal.

Locking again behind her, Elsa put the dinner on her desk announcing.

"It's okay Steven. You can come out."

She was intrigued to not see him reappear. She called him again but she neither saw nor heard anything.

The princess then looked under the bed and, to her surprise, except the dust, there was nothing and no one. She looked in her room, even in her closet. But she had to admit the obvious: Steven had simply disappeared.

She could not believe it. There was no way he could got out without her noticing it.

Then the girl remembered what he had said earlier about his supposed, uncontrolled, ability to travel in a split second to any location. Although it was always hard to believe, it seemed the only explanation.

Quite troubled by the idea that there could be another person with powers, like her, Elsa simply sit in front of her desk and ate as if nothing had happened.

She continued to ask herself what she should think about Steven after that day.

He had brightened her day and, in general, she seemed to enjoy his company. She wondered if she could even consider him as a friend. Her first friend.

She thought that was probably a little early for that. His special ability intrigued her. She hoped to ask him some questions the next time they meet. Especially as she still did not know exactly what he was. An ordinary intruder? A ghost?

.

.

.

Or something else?

All this was beginning to worry her a bit, cooling a little her food.

* * *

The boy with the strand, lying on the ground as if a grenade was going to explode, opened his eyes after being scared when someone suddenly knocked at the door. By observing around him, he realized he was no longer under Elsa's bed, but in the empty room of the little redhead.

Obviously he teleported again. For now, it was still pretty weird. But he felt that it was less and less strange each time.

"I ... guess that makes my check a critical hit." Assumed the young English. "What a chance! I almost heard the Alert theme from Metal Gear Solid. Fortunately I kept my reflexes from Amnesia."

The geek raised, take out some dust from his miniaturized Jean, then said as if he was admitting he made a mistake for years.

"I will never again speak badly about the Fast Travel function in Open World Games ... Damn it, I want to play Skyrim now."

Then a familiar rumbling voice came and Steven jumped hearing it.

"Boy..."

The minimized teenager turned and discovered the tall man in navy-blue costar he saw later.

"You again?!" Steven said, annoyed. "Could you tell me when you're appearing? I almost had a heart attack, especially with your style of dress of bad guy from The Strain."

Indeed, in front of the window, the old man was blocking the dim light of dusk, putting him almost completely in the darkness, accentuating his menacing look. And despite his mustache, which in other circumstances would make be sweetness personified, he seemed rather angry. Even more than at their first meeting. He was very afraid of him the first time, but recalling that it was not real, in theory, he could relax.

"But who are you in the end?" asked the English. "And what do you want?"

The man in costar replied with a very angry voice.

"What I want is that you get out of this world and never come back."

His Slenderman's look was not very reassuring for the small Steven. By observing him, the geek didn't just had the impression of having already seen this stranger somewhere, but he seemed to notice a detail even more bizarre than his appearances and allure: He didn't had any shadow. But as it was a dream, for him, he thought there was nothing to fear. So Steven just crossed his arms and declared.

"Firstly I'm not your dog, then you will change your tone right away, otherwise I promise you we will not get along, you and me."

The strange man clenched his fists, his face even more tensed. But that didn't impressed Steven.

"You would do better being careful with what you say, brat." Warned the old man, pointing him with his finger. "You do not know who you're dealing with."

"So tell me who you are, damn it!"

The stranger lowered his arms and began to tell.

"I'm the one who observes and ensures that everything here is as it should be. I make sure that everyone follows his destiny and that the Key-Points accomplishes..."

"Uh ... Instead of acting like a Blizzard's narrator, you don't want to tell me directly who you are?"

The stranger crossed his arms.

"I'm the one of this story."

"The one of ...?"

Steven didn't understood directly. But following the logic of this conversation, he seemed to draw a conclusion that didn't make sense. He then had the same wide eyes and the same gesture that if a homeless person had claimed to be Edward Elric.

The Gamer said with disbelief.

"You are the narrator of Frozen? You?"

"Exactly." He confirmed.

Steven could not believe it. He asked him like he was a person suspected to be insane.

"And ... what's your role you said?"

"In fact, if you weren't here, I wouldn't have needed to appear."

Steven frowned to show he did not understand. The Narrator then clarified.

"This world exists only because of the story of Elsa and her sister. It is her destiny in a way. All events of their lives until the end of their adventure are planned and should happen. Actually, I do not normally have to intervene. But your appearance caused unexpected and, frankly, very unfortunate changes. "

"What kind of changes?"

"Elsa and Anna was not supposed to talk for several years. For now your little ... discussions didn't changed any Keys-Points. But if you continue to come without thinking about what you're doing, it could. "

"And ... What is a 'Key Point'?"

"An element of the story which must happen, necessarily. It's only after they all happen that this story will be over."

The Geek listened to what the man said as he would have done in an RPG: Carefully but without taking anything seriously.

"And what's the problem if I mess up one or two of them, and that story do not end, like you said?"

The stranger frowned and explained to the geek gravely.

"As I told you, this world exists only because this story needs to be told. This whole universe was created for that purpose. When this is done, it will continue to exist freely. But until that moment, The Key Points must occur, otherwise the very purpose of this world will not occur and it will disintegrate. Simply put, it will collapse and disappear with everything in it. "

The younger with a strand would have consider all this as horrible and disturbing in other circumstances. But as it was only a dream for him, he was not taking any of this seriously.

"Well..." he commented. "Not a bad story. Even though this is clearly not as good as Planescape."

The Narrator get irritated. But Steven didn't care. He already didn't liked that someone look down on him, so he wasn't going to let a part of his imagination walk all over him. And now that he was thinking about it, he remembered where he had seen this this man: in a documentary about the Walt Disney Company.

Out of curiosity, the boy with chains asked.

"Now that I remember, Walter, this afternoon, you said that my presence put this world in danger and you insisted that I need to try to not come back. What did you mean? If it was just about my time spent with Elsa and Anna, you would have simply asked me to not speak to them."

"Walter?" Said the man in costar, intrigued.

"You look like Walter Disney, who created the company which made Frozen. So, unless you have a name, I will call you like this."

He didn't seemed really affected by this name. He seemed to prefer giving new explanations.

"We, the Narrators, we take the closest form of the one who gave birth to our story. If what you called Frozen wouldn't have existed without him, it is normal that I look like him."

Steven raised his eyes to heaven, thinking he had an answer for everything. Walter didn't knew it but his explanations only reinforced the Steven's conviction of being in a dream. If his imagination could create a Disney world he knew only by images seen a thousand times on the net, it was normal that he would use Walter Disney as a 'Narrator'.

"And what you said earlier is right." Continued the tall man. "If I consider that your presence is a threat to this world, it is because every time you come in or out, you create a fracture in its dimensional borders. It is almost as if you were making a hole in a big snow globe after each travel to or from another world. "

Steven had to recognize that all these explanations would have been quite good in a manga or a fantasy novel. So he thought he definitely had a more incredible imagination than he would have believed. He then asked Walter, always on the same tone, half-interested.

"You said 'We, Narrators'. There are others then?"

"One for each world. We never come into contact, it is impossible for us, but we are aware of the existence of each other. I do not know why but that's how it is."

Walter looked up to the room's door. Steven looked at it but saw or heard nothing. The Narrator began to say sternly.

"I do not know exactly who you are and how you travel from one world to another, but you better stop coming into this world right now."

Steven showed he wasn't impressed.

"Tsss ... If you could do anything about it, you wouldn't be threatening me, you would do something. You supposedly have to assure the existence of this universe, if something could put it in danger, you would stop it. That's all. "

Walter seemed annoyed. Steven was right.

"And for your information ..." Explained the geek. "I do not decide to come here by myself. I was dragged out. Like in any dream."

The Narrator looked up again towards the door. But this time, the Londoner perceived footsteps in the hallway. The tall man told to the child with some alacrity.

"Listen to me, every breach you create are repaired alone, such as a broken bone, but it takes time. And if you continue to come constantly, you'll end up breaking this world. So I don't know what but do something about it or I will have to intervene. "

Steven wanted to replicate. But, in an instant, the Narrator disappeared before his eyes. There were no special effects, He simply wasn't there anymore, as if he had never been there. This surprised him until he realize that the room's door opened.

The Geek then heard a little voice pleasantly surprised.

"Steven?"

He turned and saw the little Anna. She closed the door, checking that no one was in the corridor. She then joined Steven and asked him what he was doing here. He explained everything except the discussion with Walter. They then used this opportunity to chat a moment. Anna asked him how her sister was and what they talked about during her absence. The geek, having promised to not mention Elsa's powers, merely said that he continued to tell her the story of Bilbo the Hobbit. After that, Anna prayed him to tell her the rest of the story.

Steven hesitated a lot.

'Telling twice the same VERY LONG story in one day?' He thought. 'Even not considering that I hate reruns... I do not know ...'

The boy tried to sneak off saying, even if it seemed odd to him while he was asleep.

"You know ... I'm pretty tired. It's exhausting to play such a tale ..."

But he stopped, eyes wide, when princess with a white strand gazed at him with puppy eyes and a face amazingly cute.

The gamer didn't know what to do, she was so much cuter than all the lolis and other cats from internet he had seen in his entire life.

'Oh my God ...' he mused. 'I can no longer refuse now. Otherwise it would mean I'm a monster worse than Freezer. '

He eventually gave up and accepted to play again his favorite story.

The red-haired princess attended her show with the same enthusiasm and the same reactions than her big sister, but she was much more expressive. That gave more energy and satisfaction to the dark-haired metalhead, although the fact that she ate the chocolates he had offered to her, at the same time, deconcentrated him a bit.

When he finished, for the second time, the first part of the movie version of Bilbo, he completely threw himself on the Anna's bed, completely exhausted.

'Please ... Do not ask me to play the second part ...' begged internally Steven.

Anna began to jump asking.

"Please! The next part! The next part!"

'By the seven Vongola's rings! What have I done to deserve this? '

Steven went back to the foot of the bed and explained to the princess.

"Listen Anna, I'm really exhausted now ... I promise I'll tell you the next time, but for now I ..."

"Oh pleeeease!" Anna insisted. "Just the beginning..."

The Londoner was about to reply but, at the last moment, he felt very strange. He began to lose his balance, then felt like he was elsewhere. He remembered that feeling: That of being both here and on the other side of the universe. It had been like this the last time he came here.

Anna was quite intrigued, and very worried, seeing her friend who seemed to feel very bad.

"Steven? Are you okay?" She asked.

'He may be truly exhausted.' She thought. 'Oh, I hope I didn't made him sick ...'

And suddenly, the famous trespasser disappeared in front of the princess. She gasped with amazement. She remained frozen a moment before looking around her calling.

"Steven? Steven?"

But no answer. What he had told to her, and Elsa, was true. He could actually disappear without warning. She hesitated between finding that wonderful and terrible. The only friend she had was gone without having time to say goodbye. And the last time he took a week to come back. When would she see him again? Not in a long time she hoped. She took the pentacle with blue stones he offered to her and inwardly prayed for him to be okay and quickly come back.

The bedroom door opened then. Anna was a little scared and quickly hid the pentacle under her dress, but it was her mother, the queen, and she didn't seemed to have seen the jewel.

"Well Anna, what are you doing?" Inquired the sovereign.

"Oh mom… Nothing. I was playing a little before going to sleep."

"And what were you playing?"

Anna hesitated before improvising an answer.

"I just imagined an adventure with dwarves, a dragon and a treasure."

The queen seemed a little surprised by that. But Anna did not find it strange. Feeling tired and wishing to think a little about something else than the events of the day, the redhead asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Do I go to take a bath then go to bed?"

The Sovereign seemed to observe a moment the happy face, although visibly tired, of her daughter before smiling saying.

"Yes my dear. Go on, but it is another servant who will brush your hairs tonight."

"Gerda is not here?" The girl asked curiously.

"She... is absent. But don't worry, she will be back soon."

Anna accepted this simplistic explanation, but enough for her, and then went in the corridors.

But meanwhile, in her room, the mother of the young redhead seemed intrigued, and even a little worried.

Gerda was absent. But that wasn't expected. When she asked to a servant to call the so-called housekeeper, she told her that she had gone to the church to pray the entire night, saying she had seen a ghost.

It was quite troubling. But what puzzled more the Queen was to discover that her daughters had both showed interested about dwarves. It could have been a coincidence, of course, but the attitude of her daughter Elsa gave her the impression that she was hiding something.

And when she was not far from the room, she would have sworn she heard Anna calling someone named "Steven".

This day had been exhausting for everyone, including the sovereign of Arendelle, who was now really worried about her children.

What the hell was happening in this castle in the end?

* * *

Alright :-)

Thank you to have read this chapter.

Now I must right a new chapter in French. ;)

See you soon ;)

And don't forget that Reviews or MP to ask questions or say something is okay with me ^^

List of references:

Bilbo the Hobbit, Legacy of Kain, Dungeons &amp; Dragons, Metal Gear Solid, Amnesia: The Dark Descent, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Strain, Slenderman, Fullmetal Alchemist, Planescape: Torment, Dragon Ball Z, Reborn


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone.

Here is the new chapter of the Queen, the Geek and the Princess. ^^

I'm sorry for the wait, the summer does not help. But I go back to school soon so I should find a regular rhythm soon.

I realize that I have not done any Disney reference in the previous chapter. So I'll try to put two in this one ;-)

I will not bother you any longer. You've waited long enough.

PS: Just in case: the stairs which I will talk about in this chapter is the one before which Elsa speaks for the last time with the king and the queen.

Let's go ! ;)

* * *

Chapter 8

_Tick….._

_Tock….._

_Tick….._

_Tock__ ….._

_Tick….._

_Tock__ ….._

_Tick….._

_Tock ….._

Boredom...

Is there only one other thing in the universe able to slow down Time so much?

For a little red haired princess, with a white strand, the answer was negative, and she was probably the in the best position to know it. She had spent the last days doing nothing, talk with the paint and do Tick-Tock with her tongue before the clock of the library, drawing a little bit from time to time.

And to study was ABSOLUTELY NOT a way to combat boredom for her.

Sprawled on a sofa, she had nothing better to do than looking at the pendulum swinging again ... and again ... and again ... and again ... and again...

The clock sounded ten in the morning, in response to which the adorable girl seemed bothered, then sighed a big blow. She turned her gaze to the ceiling and stared out into space, in a mixture of weariness and sadness. She wanted so much that something happened. Anything that could break the calm of today and cover the sound of the clock, which really seemed to be the only sound in the world right now. This tranquility grieved her a little, because it reminded her of the heavy solitude in which she lived.

She wondered where could be Steven.

It had been two weeks since the strange young man appeared, it was like forever for Anna. And although neither she nor her sister had managed to understand who he really was, their life had become so less monotonous since they met, more or less a year ago, that Anna was hoping to see him every day coming from nowhere, today more than usually.

The red-haired princess began to say with a low voice, almost like a prayer.

"Steven ... If only you were here ..."

Soon after, she jumped with surprise when she heard a loud crash, followed by a young groaning voice.

"OUCH! ... Oooow... My heaaaad. Healer Please."

Firstly surprise, Anna recognized then this plaintive voice and smiled. She literally jumped up from the couch and ran behind it. She found exactly what she hoped so much.

Just under the table of the library, the young Steven Ryan was rubbing his head with a rictus of pain. But Anna was too happy to see him to care about that, his appearances were not as regular as she wanted. And they were completely unpredictable, he could appear three days after his last one as several weeks after.

The last days were so painful for the little girl that she didn't waste time.

"Steven!" She screamed with joy, literally throwing herself on him, hugging him so quickly and cheerfully that she pinned to the ground.

"Ouch!" Blew the geek, taken by surprise, bumping his head against the floor.

"A ... Anna? Is that you?" He asked.

"I'm so glad to see you!" She spoke, carried away by his enthusiasm.

The mini-geek, always a little lost, announced.

"Well ... Me too actually. Especially knowing what I have left behind me."

"What do you mean?" She asked, raising her little eyes at him.

Steven sighed before answering.

"Nothing I want to remind frankly. Let's just say I just had a problem that gave me the headache of the century."

Saying this, he was thinking about a certain blond kunoichi with the force of a Colossus and feminine curves so developed that it was almost too much for him.

'I'm sure even Lieutenant Matsumoto don't have so big ones...' He thought. 'Well ... On second thought...'

But to his astonishment, he found himself having in mind the image of a scary bear and the one of a very large red haired warrior, Scottish apparently, with a friendly face. Steven did not know what it was exactly but let himself forget this very quickly. It often happened to him to have images in mind that disappeared in an instant. And as he was well aware that a normal person dreams several times at night, he supposed, from the time that those images were residues of his dreams before those in Arendelle, unlike the 'visions' that came to him BEFORE he faint.

And yes, indeed, he still believed that his visits to the Frozen's kingdom were figments of his imagination.

The Otaku gently broke free from Anna's hug and get out from under the table with her, while she was holding the pentacle medallion he had given her before. He took off some dust from his shirt, asking her, like it was normal for him.

"So ... What's new since the last time?"

"Not much actually." Said the little red haired. "Apart from my birthday that you missed ..."

The boy with the strand could not help but notice that she actually had changed a little during what had apparently been a year for her, but six months for him. She had become a bit taller and her braids, a little longer. It was pretty strange because the body of the little geek seemed to have grown at the same rate than her and Elsa's one. However, she remained very cute with her little black dress with a brown and green top.

"Oh damn..." he interjected, somewhat ashamed. "I'm sorry. You know I cannot control my going and coming. And I have nothing to offer you ..."

Indeed, he didn't had the opportunity to get his stuffs back and, at the same time, change his clothes since their first meeting. But as its arrivals were already very strange, and even magical for Anna and her sister, the two princesses did not really payed attention.

"Oh no, no! Don't worry." Said the girl. "Your mere presence is enough. If you knew how bored I was, all alone, since your last visit. I was almost going to look at the dust falling, or worse ... Study more. So you cannot imagine how happy I am to see my guardian angel. "

"I told you to not call me like that." Replied the geek, ill-at-ease. "It's embarrassing. I'm just a dreamer."

"Whatever, as long as you are here." Continued the girl.

Steven raised his eyes to heaven. He had never taken the time to explain that all this world was a dream for him, mainly because he saw no interest in talking about this to a creation of his own mind. And when the girls asked him some questions, which was quite rare actually, he gave evasive answers or talked about something else, saying that it did not matter.

The little redhead, now excited and bouncing, then declared.

"Now we'll have some fun."

Intrigued by how much she seemed happy to see the small metalhead with chains, he asked, chuckling a little.

"Hey calm down little girl hehe ... We are not in a platform game. You were bored so much? Couldn't you chat with your sister?"

"Not since your last visit. She said that the time she spent with you during this year has been so nice and interesting that she had many work to do now. If she doesn't do it, she will be late and have to many things to do after apparently. So, she asked me to let her alone a bit to work quietly. "

The little geek reacts with a small annoyance crossed with satisfaction, a new feeling for him.

"Well ... That's nice. You'll thank her for me please."

"You're not going to see her?" Anna wondered.

"If she really wants to study, I do not want to bother her. And I understand that with Bilbo, Lord of the Rings and the Silmarillion, I had occupied her more than a day. Even if I consider she had better spent her time listening to me than by working. "

"I didn't know you were so arrogant." Joked the little red haired, hands on hips.

The Geek hurriedly corrected, laughing.

"No, what I mean is that I think it is more important to read the Lord of the Rings than math theorems. Anyway, that's how I spent my time at school. "

Anna deduced, more surprised than before.

"You did not study, then?"

The Geek replied.

"Only the bare minimum. I spent more time playing, watching or reading my stories than anything else in class. How do you think I could know so much stories ?"

The little princess chuckled announcing.

"Elsa would not be very happy if she knew that."

"Oh, she knows it." Informed Steven. "I told her some month ago."

"And how did she reacted?"

"By lecturing me, of course." He remembered with amusement. "But to be honest, I did not really listened. She was a little like Anna from Shaman King."

The young man did a kindly caricature of Elsa.

"And that's perfectly irresponsible. And it's important to study. And blah blah blah and blah blah blah."

Anna and Steven laughed together. Then Steven took a breath before adding, more serious but still smiling.

"Okay, I'm exaggerating a little, she was not so cutting and was not wrong at all."

Anna replied without losing her childish cheerfulness.

"Oh you're not funny now."

The metalhead then explained, lightly.

"Sorry Anna. But it is not nice to badmouth someone behind his or her back, even just to joke."

Her smile diminished a bit.

"Believe me, I know that well."

Then he seemed joyful again.

"And, you know, I really respect your sister. Really much for an eleven years old girl. Maybe we think the same thing actually. We just don't have the same life, me and her."

The princess looked at him a moment, quite astonished, then she admitted with joy.

"It's less funny but it's nice what you said."

The geek was surprised again, then rubbed his neck, a little embarrassed.

It was really what Anna liked the most about him: He was a very nice person, always ready to help her and Elsa to smile and he didn't like saying bad things about the others. The little girl understood it during the year that had elapsed, even if he was very strange and stubborn.

But then she realized that they had spent a little time chatting. What bothered the little girl with a white strand.

The otaku did not come that often and she knew he could go away at any moment without being able to do anything about it. He stood only a few hours usually, which generally pushed the little girls, also because of their boredom and loneliness, to go directly to the fun and not talk really much when he was there.

The child that was Anna, fully aware that their time together was limited and unknown, did not want to waste any more time chatting. She began to jump and asked.

"Well then? We play we play?"

Steven sighed, rubbed his head, groaning and explained.

"Okay, but try not to overdo it, please. I have the impression of having been punched by Terminator."

Being accustomed to his references she did not understand, Anna nodded cheerfully ... then stay silent.

A strange calm settled between her and the mini-metalheads.

No one knew what to say or do actually.

After a moment, which was quite disturbing, Anna cleared her throat and tried.

"So ... what we gonna do?"

Steven blinked ... then shrugged in response.

"I do not know. What you wanna do?"

The princess tried to find something asap. She refused to be bored again.

Steven, not wanting to be bored neither, especially in what he considered one of his dreams, made some proposal.

"I can tell you a new story if you want. I'm sure you will love my adventures in Tamriel."

The girl thought about it before answering.

"No, thank you. Maybe at some another time. Now, I really want to play."

The little geek with medallions looked a little disappointed. But he soon resigned and began to think harder. But he had to admit.

"Well... I really don't know."

Anna then suggested.

"You never let me hear your songs, the ones you whistle sometime. We could sing a little."

"I WILL FIND A GAME!" Hurried to pronounce the metalheads.

Even if he had sometimes the curious desire to do it since he arrived here, he was always horrified by the idea of singing. He began to think even faster than in a League of Legends match against champions, which aggravated his headache. He ends up having an idea he explained.

"We could play the assassin and the Templar."

Anna, stunned by this suggestion, asked, not very reassured.

"Uh ... What is it?"

Steven understood her concern then tried to reassure her explaining.

"Don't worry. Actually, it's quite simple. Whoever plays the Templar pursues the assassin and must touch him to become the assassin then. Except that the assassin has the right to climb over the furniture, and not the Templar. He cannot touch the assassin when he's climbing but the assassin has no right to stop moving. "

"It's like the Tag game then?"

"Yeah, a little."

"But what is the link with an assassin and a Templar?"

"Another one of my stories. It's too long to explain. So? Are you interested then?"

The young redhead hesitated, before letting this strange detail aside, then asked to her guardian angel.

"But you do not run a lot right? It might stop soon."

"Don't worry about me. I'm sure climbing or waiting until you climb will make me save my stamina. If I can manage it without problems against the sixteen colossus, it should be fine."

Anna reflexively ignored the reference and found herself grinning. She was finally going to have fun after a long period of calm and solitude.

"So who begin who begin?" she said jumping.

Steven was delighted to see her like that. He had seen how she was alone and sad in this great castle, especially with her sister cloistered in her room. Giving her some happiness made him feel good, he thought, moreover, that this was why he dreamed so often about this place. Dreaming of a movie that he has never seen to imagine himself helping an innocent person was not so illogical actually. So it was the explanation he kept to justify that he was dreaming of this place so often.

He then suggested with a smile.

"Normally I'd hate to be Templar, that's the reason why I finished Rogue so quickly, but as you seem so energetic, and because I like you obviously, I let you..."

Steven didn't have time to finish his sentence that the little redhead went like an arrow by announcing cheerfully.

"Youuu wiiiill not catch meee."

The mini-geek, surprised a moment, was pursuing her in an instant.

This started an adorable chase through the entire castle of Arendelle. Steven was smart, he could predict where Anna could jump, but she was faster, and far more unpredictable, than he thought.

They had fun by chasing themselves like dogs and cats while avoiding being noticed. Over time, they learned which places needed to be avoided, in which rooms were the king and the queen in general and where the few remaining guard where in the castle. Steven mentally noted all of this. He did not want to be caught and then stop having fun with Anna and Elsa.

He had principally told stories to the princesses, but the little red haired with a white strand made him do all kinds of game he had never practiced with anyone else, like hide and seek or playing with dolls. And even if he thus found himself quite ridiculous sometimes, he had to recognize that he would not have exchanged these moments for anything, not even an autographed by Kojima version of Metal Gear Solid 5.

Except with his grandfather, and his science teacher, he never seemed to have spent so much pleasant time with anyone, not even his parents.

In fact ... Especially not with his parents.

So he cherished every dreams he had with the Arendelle's princesses. They were very precious to him, a real liberation when he fell asleep in his cell in Konoha.

After a quite long time in the corridors, the two children began to be a little tired, especially Steven, despite his methods to save his endurance. He therefore reminded about the plan of the castle, as he has done for the Spencer mansion in Resident Evil, and succeeded in pushing Anna in a corridor without furniture leading to the central stairs of the palace. As they were on the first floor, he could enjoy the descent and probably touch her, letting him than a chance to ask for a break.

While the two children were approaching, Anna saw clearly where she was going. The red-haired princess did not understand the plan of the mini-geek with medallions, she did not think at all when she had fun, but she did something he had not expected.

The laughing princess clung to the banister, which no longer gave the right to Steven to touch her, according to the rules he had himself established. But then the little otaku began to worry.

Indeed, Anna began to climb on the banister, still laughing, and eventually staying on it like an acrobat. Steven tensed, really worried, he knew how high she was and that the fall could be hard for a child like her. He began to feel fear and stuttered a bit asking her.

"Hey ... Can ... Can you go down please?"

"Why would I do that?" She said amused. "I'm too fast so you're begging me now? Hehe"

She took a step forward on the banister.

"No, but ... You're not Lara Croft." Worried the geek. "So if you could just go down before you fall."

She took another step forward.

"Hihihi ... Don't worry. I am the best."

Steven began to have his heart beating faster.

"Anna ... Please ... Get down..."

The princess took another step on the banister. And that's when an elegant woman quietly entered into the hall, downstairs; And when she saw the little princess so high on it, she tensed with fear.

Anna then declared, without having noticed the newcomer.

"Oh stop that. I control ..."

Her foot slipped.

In a split second, the three people in the room had their heart skipping a beat.

Anna began to lose balance. She leaned dangerously toward the wrong side of the banister, the one where an eight years old girl would fall headlong from one floor.

But Steven, very worried, had prepared for this horrible eventuality. He used his reflexes honed by hours of video games of all kinds to strongly grasp the hand of Anna and made her felt toward him.

So, the little girl fell on Steven rather than the castle's floor, which revived his headache that had calmed a bit before. Anna looked up at his friend, ready to laugh. But the glare the geek had stopped this desire.

The lady on the ground floor started running toward the stairs without children, still choked, does noticing her. She stopped surprised when she perceived a young and angry voice she had never heard before.

Steven had pushed the little princess and started screaming.

"Are you completely oblivious?! Climbing such a thing?!"

Anna seemed confused. The tone of her friend paralyzed and made her feel ill at heart. He never had seemed so angry. He never had been against her actually. She tried to speak, with a quavering voice.

"I ... I thought we... had fun..."

While the lady were slowly climbing the steps, in a mixture of anxiety and curiosity, her footsteps being muffled by the carpet, Steven replied to the princess with the same angry voice.

"Oh because foolishly risking your life like that is fun for you?"

Anna looked at her friend straight in the eye, with an air that surprised and alarmed the young man. The princess seemed lost and on the verge of crying.

Steven did not at first understood what was going on with her. He thought he had barely raised his voice, nothing so horrible. Then he seemed to grasp a little, thereby widening his eyes: He was her only friend in a universe which imposed her an extreme solitude. He understood completely what she was feeling.

The young man with medallions calmed, almost suddenly. She seemed to calm down also, still confused, seeing his worried look as he said gently, and raising his hands.

"Hey ... Don't pull a face like that, Anna. I'm not rejecting or blaming you ..."

The princess looked at him for a moment ... and saw that he seemed sincere. She then asked him, without anger but with a sad anxiety.

"So why did you yelled at me?"

When the lady stopped, opening her eyes wide of amazement, Steven answered the girl with a caring voice.

"Because I was very afraid for you. You could have hurt you terribly or worse if you had fall from so high. I would have feel really bad if something had happened to you."

The princess with a white strand was silent for a moment before asking him.

"… Really ?"

"Of course." Steven confirmed. "I don't want that something horrible happen to you."

Steven saw the princess relaxing a bit, then noticed her little hands clutching the medallion he had given her. He knew she had been afraid, even a little, that he turns his back on her. She was too young, and too lonely, to not have this kind of fear. He wanted to reassure her, only a little.

He then declared, in a soft voice.

"Anna, Listen ... I will never abandon you. You don't have to be afraid."

The little girl looked at him with big eyes, before asking.

"... You promise me?"

Steven twitched one second. He did not promise anything lightly. But strangely, he did not hesitate for one second to confirm.

"I promise you. And Steven Ryan ALWAYS keep his promises."

His eyes still looked at the pentacle he offered to Anna and he declared.

"I promise on that medallion I gave you. It was one of my favorite, believe me. Every time you'll see it, you can remember what I told you. You will remember that I promised to always watch over you. After all..."

He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I am your guardian angel. No?"

Anna seemed frozen for a while. Then she grinned, with eyes that seemed about to cry with joy. Without warning, she hugged the mini-geek, which made him tense a little. He tensed even more when he heard her whispering.

"Thank you…"

But it warmed his heart to hear that word. He relaxed when the redhead did it to.

But while the two children again crossed their looks, a worried woman's voice uttered near them.

"Anna ...?"

The princess and the young man jumped and discovered a dark-haired woman in purple dress who was watching them from the stairs with a bemused face.

They were so worried about what happened they didn't even noticed her presence. It was a disaster.

Steven knew who she was. For six months, or a year, he had yield treasures of imaginations to not be found by her or her husband.

Now the geek and the princess were on the verge of panic.

Anna's mother, the Queen Idun, had just discovered Steven.

* * *

Whew ... I have always a lot of work with the sentimental parts.

Well I'm returning on Kunai &amp; Cellphone, or the next chapter.

See you soon and again thank you for your loyalty.

List of references:

Bleach, Brave, The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, The Silmarillion, Shaman King, Terminator, The Jungle Book, The Elder Scrolls, League of Legends, Assassin's Creed, Shadow of the Colossus, Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Metal Gear Solid V: Phantom Pain, Naruto, Resident Evil, Tomb Raider


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone ^^

Sorry for this absence: - /

But I have good news for you: I created a Facebook page with a friend about Steven Ryan's adventures.

You can see the progress of the chapters, fanart, ask questions, etc ...

You'll find it with the name:

"Fanfiction Steven Ryan's Chronicles"

Music:

_Stratovarius_ \- Winter Skies

Music for the atmosphere of this chapter:

_Magnus H. Tellmann_ \- Lacrimae Rerum

* * *

Chapter 9

Never the royal palace seemed so quiet, even when the doors were closed, three years ago.

On the stairs of the main hall, two children and a queen were rooted on the spot, each with an appalled face.

Anna and Steven seemed on the verge of panic. In truth, only their dismay had prevented them from running away when they saw the sovereign.

The two young people had been very careful to not be spotted, when they were playing during that year, or the six months for Steven, so that the adults do not try to make go the small boy or prevent Anna to see him. And all the efforts of the small duo were just been undone in a split second.

Anna's mother, Queen Idun, was standing straight up on the stairs, her mouth half open and her blue eyes wide open, revealing a monumental shock. Right in front of her eyes was a person she believed was impossible to exist.

During the year that had elapsed, the sovereign in purple and black dress had several visits from her housekeeper, Gerda, whom she had asked to report any strange event going into the castle. The servant had come to tell all her stories of strange noises, children's voices and even the appearances of a strange person with a wolf painting and three small chains on his pants and two curious pendants, and also brown hairs topped by a funny little strand.

After several months of hearing about it, but not noticing any suspicious thing, the sovereign of Arendelle thought that that it was nothing but rumors; the imagination of some bored servants in a palace too empty and quiet for them.

But now, less than a meter from her, the famous little boy was there. The one that everyone thought it was a ghost was with her beloved daughter. But the most incredible for the queen was that she heard them talking as if they knew each other very well.

After a moment of silence, the mother finally stammered.

"Who... Who are you ?! A- Anna ... Who is he?"

The two children stopped their stupor and seemed terrified. But what astonished the little duo is the fact that Steven was still there. None of them understood what was happening. In general, when he was spotted, Steven disappeared because of the surprise. It happened two to three times before. But now, strangely, it didn't. The children looked each other with eyes that seemed dumbfounded, establishing a silent dialogue between them. Anna to ask why he didn't disappear. And Steven's eyes saying he didn't know.

Then Anna reacted. She grabbed the hand of her friend and run away with him in the corridor.

Firstly surprise, the queen put herself together very quickly to go after them, shouting.

"Anna! Wait!"

The Children were running at high speed. Anna never thought she would one day be so afraid of her own mother. She wanted to escape at all costs. She did not want to be separated from Steven forever.

The geek was right behind her, but the fact that he was pulling on her arm showed her that he began to be tired, because of their game of the Templar and the Assassin. Anna needed to hide her friend somewhere. But for this, she first had to escape from her mother, and the little legs of the two children did not allow them to go fast enough. The Sovereign began to come closer without a problem.

It was then that Anna and her companion arrived to a junction. The redhead turned into another corridor and, at the last moment, she discovered a maid with arms full of clothes. The girl and the geek dodged her, surprising the domestic by the way. But while she followed the children with an astonished gaze, the queen turned in the hallway and slammed into the maid, scattering the fabrics the maid was holding. The two women felt on the ground, quite bewildered. When the maid realized who she had knocked over, she began to panic and apologize.

"Y-Your Highness! I-I'm sorry. I did not see you."

The lady in purple seemed a bit lost for a moment. Then she noticed her daughter, over the shoulder of the maid, entering into another hallway.

Steven began to be exhausted. Anna looked back and did not see her mother. Somewhat relieved, she stopped in front of a room and quickly opened the door, telling to her friend.

"Hide here."

"But ... What about you?" Steven hesitated.

"I'll go elsewhere."

On the effect of adrenaline, the young English boy did what she said without discussing longer. He entered the room and Anna shut the door behind him. But when she turned to cast a glance before running again, the little redhead jumped discovering the queen arriving into the hall where she was, before settling a few steps over the child.

The two of them had their eyes wide open, the mother of stupor, the daughter of fear.

The look of the sovereign goes from Anna to the door and vice versa. The princess, seeing this, realized that her flight had been for nothing. Even if she could have escaped miraculously to her mother, she would have ended up having to talk to her and answer her questions. She had simply run because of the fear, trying to escape the inevitable.

When the lady in purple began to approach again, Anna felt that what she feared the most was coming. She was too young to imagine how, but she already was imagining her mother forcing Steven to never come back. She saw herself again alone in this huge castle.

The little red-haired girl clung to her mother's dress crying.

"No Mom! Please!"

This stunned the sovereign.

"But... Anna, what are you doing?"

The princess with a white strand looked up at the face of her mother. She seemed even more shocked to discover that her daughter was beginning to cry.

"Please mommy ..." implored the girl. "He is my friend ... Sniff ... My only friend ..."

The queen didn't knew what to do or say when she saw the distress in the eyes of her daughter. She had never seen her like this. As a child, she had seen her sobbing when she had a nightmare or hurt herself. But it wasn't the same this time. The mother saw, in the little moist eyes of Anna, a despair that broke her heart. Something she would have given anything to never see it on her daughter.

"Please mommy ..." begged the little redhead, between two sobs.

The Queen Idun, who did not understand what was happening, began to feel guilty. In view of what said the princess, she seemed to be the cause of all her fears. Anna's mother could not accept this idea. Whatever the situation, she never would have wanted to be the source of the misfortune of her daughter. The lady in purple then kneeled down and took her daughter in her arms, murmuring with a confused but soothing voice.

"Anna Anna ... Calm down. Shhhh ... Everything's fine ... Everything's fine."

The redhead, who was sobbing on the shoulder of her mother, began to calm down. The mother put her daughter in front of her and asked, with a calm tone.

"Please Anna, tell me who is that person you were with."

The princess dried her tears and uttered, still crying a little.

"Promise me to not make him go ..."

Hier mother could not do that. She knew nothing about this strange kid and wanted to know if Anna was in danger.

"Tell me first who it is." Asked the Queen.

Anna hesitated a little, then hoisted the white flag. She sniffed once, wiped away one last tear and finally spoke.

"His name is Steven ... Sniff ... Steven Ryan."

It was a long time ago, but the queen Idun remembered having heard that name once or twice. But she had always thought it was her imagination. She then spoke.

"But who is it? How did he entered into the castle?"

The princess lowered her sad eyes and remained silent for a moment before answering, fearing the reaction of her mother.

"I don't know ... It's ... magical ..."

The lady absolutely didn't expected that answer. Especially because it brought more concerned than any other one.

"What do you mean Anna?" She asked.

The redhead then began to tell everything, holding both hands close to the pentacle with blue stones that the mini-metalhead offered to her.

"I ... I saw a shooting star one evening and I wanted to have a friend. He appeared just like that, without warning. Because he can appear everywhere ... like a magician. He said that he is a dreamer. I think he's a guardian angel, because he is really nice. I swear to you mom. Since we met, he came often to tell me stories and play with me. He even offered me that. "

The girl showed her precious jewel, the mother took it in her hand to observe it. She thought that this little Silver Star really curious, and it distrusted her as it was a gift from a stranger, but she had to acknowledge that it was quite pretty. One detail puzzled the sovereign. She asked her daughter.

"How long have you know him?"

Anna looked for a moment at the lady in purple in the eyes, playing with her own fingers, but she quickly looked down. She could not support her mother's look. She replied.

"... About a year."

Her mother did not believed it. The rumors of Gerda had actually started one year ago.

"And I didn't noticed anything ..." If the queen realized with dismay.

"Because we have been really careful." Explained the girl with a white strand. "I ... I knew that you and Dad would not have let him stay with me."

The queen react as calmly as possible.

"Of course Anna. You mustn't talk to strangers. Even more if they appear out of nowhere. What if he was dangerous?"

Anna replied with an exhausted voice.

"He isn't. I promise ... Sniff ... He is the nicest person in the world. He even saved me right now..."

On this point, the queen Idun had to admit she was right. This boy, as strange as it seems, had prevented Anna from a potentially serious fall, in addition of having lectured her in a way that her husband, the king, would have approved. The lady did not know what to think at all. It was a year that this "ghost", not having a better word, spent time with Anna. If he wanted to hurt her, why would he have help her? Or did she not acted sooner? Unless if he had an horrible plan in mind. Maybe he wanted gain the sympathy of Anna for obscure reasons ...

The mother would have preferred if it was that simple.

But, strangely, something prevented her to believe this hypothesis. One detail that she could not understood instantly.

That's when the little redhead again raised her eyes to the mother and begged.

"Please Mom ... It's the only friend I have ... Sniff ... I don't want him to go ..."

The queen then had another shock. She had never understood that her child felt so lonely. She and her husband had once talked about letting her getting out of the castle sometimes. But they had renounced because it would have been too dangerous to let such a young princess outside, even with an escort. Since the incident with Elsa, the two sovereigns had sworn to protect their children the best they could, whatever the price.

But she had never considered that price: the loneliness of her daughter.

The queen looked at the moist eyes of Anna, with a heavy heart. Then she asked, the voice filled with concern.

"He means so much to you?"

Anna wiped her eyes before saying.

"Yes. He plays with me and tells me full of incredible adventures like those of the Fellowship of the Ring."

The sovereign of course didn't understand what she was referring to, but she let her continue.

"Sometimes, we play together at make-believe. Him, he call it Role Playing Games ... Sniff ... When he is there, Elsa and me have a lot of fun... "

The queen's eyes widened exclaiming.

"Elsa?!"

The princess clapped her hands over her mouth. This time she had said too much.

"You mean that he met Elsa?" Feared the queen.

Anna hurried to reassure his mother.

"Yes ... B-But I didn't saw her. I swear."

Idun seemed less panicked but more confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well ... sometimes, unintentionally, he finds himself in her room and they spend time together. He plays with her too..." Anna was afraid of what her mother would say. "He also convinced her... to talk to me again."

The queen was again really scared. She had done everything possible to be sure Anna wouldn't rediscovers the power of her big sister, to prevent a new incident like the one three years ago. Anna added quickly.

"But we do not saw each other. We're just talking from time to time keeping the door closed."

The queen was no less worried. She asked then.

"And ... What ... did Steven told you about Elsa?"

Anna was too tired to be intrigued by this question. She merely replied.

"He tells me just how she is, what stories he tells her, what she studied ... That's all. Once, I asked him to tell me why I could not see her but he said he had no idea. And Elsa and him told me that if you and Dad had separated us like that, it was necessarily for our good, that I should trust you because you love us all both very much. "

The lady did not seemed to relax hearing this. It was exactly what she had hoped that Anna would say, that she didn't rediscovered her sister's power. But, precisely, it was so perfect that it was amazing. She then took her child in her arms with love and reassured her.

"Of course we love you, Anna. We never would do anything to hurt you."

But now, the young brunette was not so sure of what she was saying. Looking at her daughter, she began to wonder if she and Agdar had done the right decision. She looked up at the door of the room in which Anna had told his friend to hide. She absolutely had to talk to him.

The mother then heard a man saying.

"Your Majesty?"

The Sovereign turned and discovered a paunchy servant with an aquiline nose. She was worried for a moment before getting up and question calmly.

"Kai, how long have you been there?"

"I arrived right now." Replied the servant. "A maid told me to have encountered you in the hallway."

"Oh, it's nothing. You can tell her she doesn't need to worry, it's forgotten."

Kai bows slightly and said.

"Alright your highness. But ... She also told me that you were running after princess Anna and ... another kid?"

Idun tensed but did not let anything show about her anguish. She cast a glance at her daughter, who seemed to beg silently with her little eyes.

The queen declared.

"I ... don't know what you mean. She imagined things probably."

This surprised Anna, while Kai accepted the statements of his sovereign without question. The queen then ordered to the valet.

"Kai, could you bring my daughter back to her room and make sure she will stay there? I'll have to talk to her later."

"Of course." Accepted the servant.

The queen looked at her daughter. Who tried to say.

"But, Mom…"

Her mother gently interrupted her.

"Please Anna. Just do what I said."

The little redhead showed that she was still very scared. But she finally slowly joined Kai and go with him, casting a last look to her mother before disappearing around the corner.

The Queen Idun was now alone. She took a moment to put order in her ideas. She relaxed a bit and ends up turning to the door behind which was the famous Steven. She took a deep breath, grabs the handle and opened it.

But when she entered the room, she saw no one.

* * *

When Anna closed the door behind him, Steven tried to find a place to hide. He had tried to teleport voluntarily when they were pursued, without success. He had a little learned to control his special ability during the past six months, for him. His results were quite satisfactory. That's why he was astonished to not have disappeared as soon as Anna's mother had spotted him.

The metalhead tried again, but he heard Anna screaming.

"No Mom! Please!"

The geek was very concerned about the little redhead and clapped his ear against the door. He heard all the sadness of her friend with a heavy heart, and the concern of the queen in purple. By listening to what was said, the dreamy child comprehended what prevented him from disappearing. To do this, he must have a deep desire to be elsewhere. But this time, when he realized he had been spotted once and for all, Steven was worried about what would happen to Anna, how her mother would react. This fear had kept him with the little redhead, refusing to let her alone.

Despite the fears of the Queen, the geek easily perceived and understood her, the miniaturized boy could feel the love that motivated the words and fears of the sovereign. It hurt his heart, like every time he saw or heard one of two princesses receiving affection from one of their parents. Basically, he was delighted for them, but he didn't understand why his own dream would show him exactly what made him sad.

Besides, he did not understand why his dreams needed to be so realistic. He could see they logically followed each other and that if he was caught by the people of this fairy tale's castle, the next dream, he would have troubles to be able to spend time with Anna and the Snow Princess.

He then heard a third person, the lady in purple called him Kai, and he understood that he would soon have company when she asked the servant to bring Anna to her room.

Steven quickly looked around and saw only one place where he could hide: the closet. He entered inside, closing the door behind him as silently as possible.

* * *

The Sovereign, after a moment of incomprehension, closed the bedroom door and began to look around her. She saw no sign of anyone in this room. Her daughter said he could "appeared" elsewhere. Did that happen? Is it even possible? She had seen enough magic in her life to believe that it was a possibility, and Anna seemed to believe it.

If it happened, then he was clearly gone for a while.

To be sure, the queen began to look everywhere. First under the bed, and then behind the curtains and by the window. Finally she arrived at the closet. She grabbed the handle and heard inside a slight gasp of fear that surprised her. She took her courage in both hands and opened the doors of the furniture. What she discovered inside intrigued her more than anything else.

After talking with her daughter, the Queen was not very sure of what she was going to discover. But she thought she would find a little disturbing and mysterious person, especially given its unique and disturbing clothes. Simply the fact that he was wearing wolves on his clothes did not reassured her.

But, for a moment, when she laid eyes on him, who was hiding in the wardrobe, she seemed to forget everything she had believed. Despite its strange clothes, and the little curious strand he had on his brown hair, the Queen could not see something that would be a threat for the safety of her daughters.

Facing this little body with a fragile appearance, she had the impression of seeing a normal child.

Then she saw the gaze he had. She had never seen such a look in eyes so young. It looked like a mixture of fear and firmness, as if he were concerned but refused to look down against an opponent. The lady was quite surprised. It was not the kind of look you usually see on a little boy, but rather on someone more mature. For some reason, she found this contradiction a bit sad.

Both of them were silent. The mother seemed to freeze with a face filled with misunderstanding, while Steven had a defiant one. After a moment, the sovereign finally kneeled in front of the mini-geek, which intrigued him.

The lady in purple asked him with a calm voice.

"So ... you're Steven?"

The metalhead didn't know how to react. He had expected any reaction except this one. Not knowing what else to do, he merely replied.

"Yeah ..."

There was silence again. The situation was quite strange. Neither knew what to say. The queen looked at the strange little boy before inquiring.

"Are you the ghost... everyone is talking about."

Steven replied, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not a ghost. But I guess I'm the one you are talking about."

The queen then asked the most important question she could think about.

"So who are you? Really."

Steven was tired of this question. He expressed some anger, blowing out of the closet.

"Raah it becomes ridiculous. Why do I get asked this question all the time?"

The child began to scream.

"Hey! My mind! Don't you think it's too much realistic?"

This bizarre reaction worried the lady in purple, who understood absolutely nothing.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

The boy with chains sighed before declaring.

"I just want to know why I cannot dream like everyone else."

The queen seemed very surprised hearing this, even more imagining what these words implied. She tried to ask.

"You think ... you're in a dream?"

"I AM in a dream. It has to." Steven insisted.

The Geek sighed to calm down. After which he talked to the sovereign as quietly as possible.

"Listen ... I know you are worried about your daughters. That's normal. But I promise you that I don't want to harm them. Neither Anna nor Elsa."

This time, it is the manner of speaking of the little boy that surprised Anna's mother. She had the impression to hear a much older person. However, she reacted to what he just said.

"If I told you that you are not in a dream, what would you think?"

"That is exactly what a dream would say."

"So you can imagine what I am thinking when a magical being spend time with my children."

"I am not…"

But Steven paused. Given his ability in this dream, and how much he suspected that the queen had to be sure if he was a magical person or not, the metalhead didn't try to debate. This dream was beginning to tire him. He sighed, pronouncing.

"Ugh ... It's the first time I want to wake up."

The insistence of the boy with the strand pushed the queen to ask.

"Why are you so convinced about being in a dream?"

Steven found the question tedious because he was convinced that it was a trick of his mind to annoy him, for any reason. He explained irritably.

"Because every time I close my eyes, I found myself in a world I don't know, where I can teleport myself everywhere, without knowing how, and where everything is good for me. What other explanation there would be except being in a dream? "

The queen did not know what to answer. Every sentence of that child was more incomprehensible than the last one. She then proposed the only thing that came to her mind.

"Why not ... magic?"

Steven seemed completely flabbergasted. He thought with dismay.

'Is this a joke? Is my own mind telling me Shut Up It's Magic?! '

He eventually blow frustration by announcing, with some hypocrisy.

"I don't believe in magic."

The queen thought of his conviction of being in a dream before speaking again.

"I know it is rare but ... where you come from, did you never have seen anything magical?"

"Of course not."

"And your mother?" Tried the queen, surprising the Otaku. "Did she never tell you tales or legends referring to ...?"

"Stop ..." Interrupted the geek, to the astonishment of the queen.

The mini-metalhead had uttered that word without violence but with a firmness the sovereign was unprepared to. But what worried her now was the gaze of the young man. But he was not fixing the lady, simply the ground, or rather the void.

"Stupid mind ..." he spoke gritting his teeth. "How dare you talk about her in my dreams, the only bastion where I can escape her and my father?"

Idun saw that he was now angry. She didn't understand why. The boy added.

"I have accepted the fact of being her son a long time ago. But why do I have to hear about it again here. Why do I have to be pursued even in my last refuge by this ... that ... that bitch! "

The queen seemed shocked hearing this. To the point of openly protest.

"How can you talk like this about your mother?! From the person who loves you the most?"

Steven froze, hearing this. He looked up at the lady in purple and stared at her with a bemused look that disturbed the queen.

"The person who loves me the most?" Asked the boy with medallions, as if he could not believe he heard such words here.

The metalhead frowned and said.

"Listen to me ... I will speak as if you were real, just for a moment."

The lady had almost wanted to move back hearing this voice and this furious face. Steven then explained.

"You have no right to judge me or tell me how I should talk about my mother. You know nothing about me or her. You were not there when she left me crying in my room for hours or when she told me to handle things alone when I had problems with the other children. "

The Sovereign began to raise her eyebrows, while some memory were returning to the young man.

"You were not there when she told me that I was just a source of problems."

The queen could hardly believe what she was hearing, while the young man clenched his fists.

"You were not there when she was spending time somewhere I don't know, leaving me alone at home when I was not even eight years old."

The lady seemed dismayed.

"And finally, it's not you who received a slap so strong it threw you to the ground while she was shouting she would have preferred that you were never born."

The mother had a hand over her half opened mouth, she was so stunned by what she had heard. And what she was even more stunned about was that no tears seemed to flow from his brown eyes. The stranger was visibly angry, furious even, but he was acting definitely not like a little boy. This way to contain himself with difficulty, this way of telling his misfortunes without showing any sign of pain ... It was not a childish attitude. It was the one of a young man, someone who had grown up too quickly.

The mini-geek finally sigh a big shot looking down, stabilizing his breath before speaking into the void, with a resigned calm.

"And now I start to argue with my imagination. I feel completely stupid. Is it too complicated for my mind to leave me just a little time for myself?"

Steven sighed again to stay quiet, but his voice seemed to start having difficulty holding his great discomfort.

"Why can't I have just a moment where I can imagine myself being appreciated as I am? I know I have all my stories, my games and my music ... But I'm not stupid. I know it is not real, it just allows me to have a good time ... even if it teaches me many things at the same time. "

At that moment, the mother of the little redhead and the Snow Princess completely forget all of Steven's strangeness. Because what she was seeing was saddening her. She seemed to see only a little boy with eyes and thought he shouldn't have.

This one tried to remain calm. Then he began to say on the same troubled tone.

"I know you are not real ... But I swear I would never hurt Anna and Elsa. I know they are younger than me, but they are the only people I've ever known that I can consider as true friends..."

Idun didn't understood what the geek meant by saying that her daughters were younger than him, but after what she heard, she didn't paid so much attention to such details. By observing this strange little boy, she finally understood why she had doubted that Steven had bad intentions towards Anna. When she saw him scolding and reassuring her earlier, she had the impression that he was perfectly sincere, he was really kind with the little princess. She thought it was possibly some acting. But seeing him speaking like this, looking into his eyes ... She had seen no sign of lies.

Unless if he was the greatest actor ever, and despite the fact that it astonished her, she felt he was not lying. Somehow, she knew he was sincere with her, because nothing in his eyes, his words, his gestures and his voice seemed to indicate some form of trickery. His reason told her there still was a chance that he was a liar, but a part of her, more intuitive, whispered to give him a chance.

The Sovereign was intrigued by all the strange things that Steven said. In reaction to that, she began to ask him.

"You keep saying that ... everything here is ... a dream. Why it might not be real?"

Steven sighed. He was tired by these questions. The mental exhaustion made him just answer without fighting, with a lower voice than before.

"Because it would not be logical. There's too many details missing to form a coherent explanation."

The queen then remembered to have felt something similar the first time her daughter, Elsa, used her powers. She then tried to ask to the strange child.

"Did nothing ever happened to you that seemed impossible? Something that later had an explanation when you waited a little more?"

For the first time, Steven felt a strange confusion. The question of the lady in purple was good. He would have liked to say no, but it would have been lying to himself. Six months ago, he would have never believed in anything but the pure reality of his daily life. In the end, he finished in the world of a famous manga because of a small electronic box. He remembered very well that, for a time, he did not understand anything. He had thought he was becoming crazy. But by combining some elements, the mind as open as possible, he could find explanations that made him accept this reality.

So why would it be different here?

The miniature geek stammered.

"Yes but ... It was not the same ..."

"Why?" The noble lady asked gently.

"Because ... Here I have absolutely nothing to make a logical explanation. ... I have no idea how I could have landed in a place I don't know just by losing conscious..."

Lady Idun still didn't understand what he meant. But she continued to insist with a soft voice, she felt that it was important.

"You already said that, more or less. But why none of this could be real?"

Steven understood what she meant. He had no argument against this. The metalhead said that this place was a dream simply because he did not accepted the opposite idea, not because there was evidence that it was an illusion.

But he still refused to believe that there was one chance that Arendelle was a real universe, rather than the figment of his subconscious.

"I cannot believe that this is not a dream ..." he huffed.

"Why ?"

"Because if it's wrong I ..."

Steven stopped. He pronounced this by reflex, without understanding what he was feeling. The queen seemed intrigued ... Then she opened her eyes wide with surprise.

She understood what really was blocking him.

She said, with a worried voice.

"You're afraid of being disappointed..."

Steven's eyes widened. He wanted to respond to that. But he couldn't.

He was speechless for a moment, looking at the queen straight in the eye. Then he sighed, exhausted by this verbal jousting. He looked down before telling, under the worried look of the lady in purple.

"When I got here, a long time ago, the first thing that happened to me was to meet Anna. She didn't know me, but despite my appearance and my features ... she immediately accepted me. She wanted to play with me, and heard my stories and I considered her quickly as a friend ... I thought she was reckless." Idun approved mentally. "Then I told myself that it was probably because I was imagining things. Nobody ever accepted me so quickly and sincerely. I added to that the fact of being in a beautiful castle, the kind I always wanted to visit, and my lack of rational explanations. So I concluded that it was all too good to be true. It could only be a dream."

The queen began to understand, Steven continued.

"I had the feeling of having found a paradise just for me. A place where nothing that hurts could reach me and where people would like me as I am. If I had thought it was real, I would have taken the risk of discovering the opposite, despite oddly realistic details, like the fact that I had the same physical constraints than when I am awake. But I don't think I would have accepted it, because it would have meant that I don't even have the opportunity to have a real moment for me when I sleep, away from what hurts me. "

The Mother's eyes seemed to softened, looking at this little boy. One detail, however, intrigued her.

"But ... these realistic details didn't brought you questions?"

Steven stared a moment, staring blankly, before looking at the ground and confessed.

"I think ... I've chosen to not pay attention to these details, because, basically, I was too happy to be here."

The young man in T-shirt with wolves seemed on a state close to a nervous breakdown. Seeing him like this, despite everything she had feared, was painful for the lady in purple.

"I certainly refused to consider that this place was real because if my hope were broken, I would have definitely not been able to have fun anymore. The illusion would have been shattered forever, and I probably would have never been able to act as if nothing happened. "

Despite the strangeness of this situation, the queen could not help but have a compassionate look for Steven. More seeing that he still had no tears. It implied, because of this and the tone of his voice, that he was not trying to make her sorry for him. He just wanted to say out loud what he had in mind.

The child then uttered something that surprised the lady, because his vision of Arendelle had cracked, but not broken. He was still thinking Idun was an illusion.

"Your daughters are wonderful ... They are so nice. I am the first surprised but, sometimes, I almost consider them as my little sisters."

The queen seemed very surprised. The situation was quite surreal for her. But remembering what Steven had told about his family before, she thought she could understand. She was not naive enough to believe that all people on earth were nice, but she never thought that a woman could be so cruel with her child. She felt sorry for this little boy.

Idun wanted to do something she thought was pure madness. She did not know if she really wanted to do it or if she was insane. But the more she looked at the lost child, the more she began to think she had to.

Then, without saying a word, the lady slowly began to raise her arms to Steven, passed them around the young man, and finally hugged him. The child froze with bewilderment and incomprehension, while the mother was beginning to hold him stronger.

The boy with the strand didn't understand what was happening. He was too tired to react. He then asked, with a surprised voice.

"What are you doing?"

She did not answer immediately because she had to found herself the reason of her gesture.

With this silence, the boy calmly said, although confused.

"Li ... Listen ... It's nice but I do not need anyone to have pity of me."

That's the moment Idun had her answer. She finally responded softly.

"This is not pity. I just want to give you some gentleness."

Steven understood even less.

"Some ... What?" If he marveled. "But why?"

The reaction of the queen took the young man by surprise.

"Do we really need a reason to be kind to someone?"

Steven was completely lost. He had often heard similar words in tons of manga, games and series. He had even chosen this kind words for his avatar in some RPG. But he never expected to hear someone saying it someday.

Especially knowing she was sincere. For some reason he did not understand, he felt that the gesture of Anna's mother was not motivated by pity. It was pure compassion. A true act of kindness.

He wanted to think it was a proof that he was in a dream. But for that, he would have to admit he did not believe what the lady in purple had made him understand about himself earlier. He also had to recognize that he considered impossible that a real person could be kind to another without reason, that it was an illusion. It would have been hypocritical because, even if he never had witnessed this, he had always wanted to believe it.

The queen whispered.

"I can only tell you that you're not dreaming. Promise you that I'm real, as Anna, Elsa and this castle. I understand that you may be afraid to be wrong if it is not true. But even if that were the case, would it be nice to pretend to believe in an illusion? "Steven began to have a heavy heart."You can choose to not believe it, but that wouldn't make sense to come back here then. Or you can accept what I promise you. It's risky, but it is the only way to fully enjoy what this world can offer you. "

Steven didn't know what to say. His mind seemed to be frozen. He would never have imagined such a speech, nor his subconscious. This would have meant that his mind himself would have wanted him to suffer of disappointment, being the origin of his dreams.

He began to seriously doubt.

His analysis capability turned against him.

In light of all he had heard and understood, only two possibilities came to his mind: Either he had become crazy ... or it was not a dream ... from the beginning.

While he was looking in front of him, completely stunned, the Queen continued to hold the boy in her arms. She was not sure to understand everything that Steven said. But she thought to have understood something, the most important: He was not so different from Elsa. A child lost in a storm of magic, of phenomenon he didn't understand. And, like her daughter, he had suffered in the past. And when she had been nice with him, he had found this wonderful and too sudden. He had been really scared. The child then took refuge in the belief of being in a fantasy world.

The mother added.

"If it's only an illusion, one day you'll know for sure it is, one way or another, but you will keep good memories of it. And that's a good thing, don't you think?"

Steven didn't know what to say. For the first time in his entire life, he knew nothing. He could no longer thought.

If this world was real, that meant there really was peoples who had accepted him as he was. People who had opened to him and considered him as a friend without any preconceptions, or rather not considering it.

He thought about the good times he spent with Anna and Elsa, the stories of Tolkien he had told to them, and made them like, and the games they played together. He remembered clearly their kindness and how they seemed delighted to see him each time he came.

He repeated with a tired voice, and charged with an even deeper sincerity than before.

"I don't want to hurt Anna and Elsa ..."

The mother hugged the young man a little stronger.

"I know ..." she admited quietly. "Now I know."

The more Steven remained in the loving arms of the lady, the more his heart became heavy. It was not unpleasant, but it was bringing back memories. Painful memories. Moments from his past he did not like remembering.

Now he knew that Anna would have no problem, neither Elsa. He understood what kind of mother was Queen Idun.

Steven's heart became heavy, although there was no tear. He was tired. He needed to be alone.

He wanted to be elsewhere.

This is when the Queen realized that there was nothing in her arms. She blinked and looked around. She believed for a second that she was going mad. She had to make an effort to remember what the little redhead told her about Steven's ability to travel with a simple thought.

She looked out the window. The sun was high.

Steven had let a really confused queen. She still did not know what was going on in the castle, or whether she should talk to her husband, King Agdar. She had more questions than answers.

* * *

In the middle of the forest, a rather unusual duo was walking and smiling. A small blond boy was about to go home, accompanied by his friend, a young reindeer. He had spent the whole day resting after a night of training with the ice collectors.

When he arrived at the sea, near the town of Arendelle, he wanted to have a little fun. He grabbed a pebble and tried to make ricochets. After a few failed attempts, the little animal took a stone between his teeth, aimed at the water then spat his rock, bouncing off the water several times before sinking. The northern boy had a surprised look to his companion, who smiled with an almost superior air.

The young collector replied with a look saying 'Do not make that look. I'll be stronger next time.' Then his eyes noticed a figure a little further on the bank, sitting against a tree. He approached it with curiosity, his friend the reindeer behind him, and seemed surprised to find a boy with wolves on his clothes and some chains.

"Steven?" Exclaimed the little blonde.

The Geek, completely slumped against a tree trunk, just turned his head and asked, with a weak voice.

"Kristoff? Sven?"

Firstly smiling, the duo understood, by the tone Steven had, that something was wrong. They had not seen the curious boy for weeks, and they had to admit that it was a shame. They do not often meet but, each time, they had a good time with Steven. He played with them in the forest, told them fascinating adventures like those of Baldur's Gate's adventurers, or he would just stay with them talking while they were training to collect ice. It seemed not so much, but for them, it was very important. They had come to consider Steven, despite his curious words, as a good friend.

So Kristoff asked with a concerned voice.

"Are you okay? It's been a while."

Steven did not answer. He was just sitting, dangling arms and staring into nothing. Sven approached him, sad to see him like this, and patted gently his face. But the mini-metalhead was not responding.

Kristoff sat near him and tried.

"Something happened?"

The eyes of the geek moved a little, then looked at Kristoff from the corner of the eyes.

The child with medallions spoke.

"Something ...? I guess you could say that ..."

"Something serious?"

Steven seemed to think for a moment. Then he answered.

"No ... nothing serious ... I just had ... a lot ahead during the last hours."

Kristoff asked him if he wanted to talk. After some hesitation, Steven told him it wasn't important, he just needed to think for a moment. Kristoff respected that kind of thing. He asked Steven if he wanted to be alone, although Sven seemed willing to stay with him. Steven told they could stay, they didn't bother him. Kristoff sat beside his strange friend, like the little reindeer.

The children remained silent for a while. The young collector and his companion were worried about Steven. He seemed frozen like a statue with a worrying face.

Then, without warning, Steven began to question Kristoff.

"I just feel like... being in a situation too good to be true... And I don't know what to think."

Kristoff didn't know what he was talking about, even more because Steven had never talked about the princesses to them. He wasn't interest in talking to the other elements of a dream about the figment of his imagination. But, strangely, the little blond thought he knew what the geek felt. So he told.

"You know ... When Bulda adopted me, I thought it was a joke."

Steven turned his lost look to Kristoff. He managed to get his attention.

"I even thought about running away, I thought she may have wanted to eat me. But in the end, I ended up accepting it and, now, I am very happy."

Kristoff's words calmed Steven's mind. What said the little blond seemed close to what Idun had explained. If Kristoff was indeed real, then what the queen said was right. Do not try his luck would bring him nothing but regrets. He therefore decided, sighing, too exhausted to show signs of enthusiasm, to consider this universe as real, to imagine there was a chance that something wonderful happened to him.

The Geek always seemed lost in thought. He did not know how to react to that decision. But he felt he had to say something. He whispered.

"Thank you…"

The blond boy and his reindeer, somewhat reassured, smiled to the geek.

Kristoff, understanding that the metalhead was still not as responsive as usual, tried something.

"I know what you're going to tell me, but ... sometimes a little song can help ..."

Steven reflexively raised his eyes to heaven. He had always hated singing and Kristoff knew it. He was playing with the little geek to help him a little.

Only this time, Steven felt so lost and tired that nothing really mattered at the moment.

He looked at the top of the mountains in the distance. The landscape were wonderful. The sky was blue as ice. It reminded him that he was technically in Norway, and that he saw the beautiful scenery of Arendelle during the six months that had elapsed. He considered all these wonderful things as illusions, but if it was a reality, then it was completely different.

He remembered the winter. He had spent several days playing with Anna in the palace garden, throwing snowballs, laughing, after which he joined Elsa to tell her The Lord of the Rings.

Caught in the turmoil of his mind, the geek mixed it all. He didn't seemed to control anything. He was too tired. His memory searched what could associated melancholy and winter.

His lips parted ... and despite the absence of music, a voice trying to be melodious was heard, making Svn and Kristoff open there eyes wide open.

_Walking by a frozen lake_

_Silent snow in the air_

_Dreaming of the summer day_

_Carry me till I'm There_

The words of the geek represented no current event or feeling, but it is almost impossible to find a song that can accurately represent what someone feels. Each song has his own story. The voice of the geek was almost like a whisper, but for Sven and Kristoff, it was something completely incredible happening before their eyes.

_Winter skies, leave me alone_

_When I lose my way_

_Winter skies you call me home_

_Winter skies, leave me alone_

_When I lose my way_

_Winter skies you call me home_

_Bring me back When I am lost_

_Far from your embrace_

_Bring me silence, bring me frost_

_Your familiar face_

_Winter skies, leave me alone_

_When I lose my way, northern star_

_You call me home_

_Winter skies, leave me alone_

_When I lose my way_

_Northern Land_

_You are my home_

_Winter skies, leave me alone_

_When I lose my way_

_Northern Land_

_You are my home_

* * *

Meanwhile, in Arendelle's castle, Queen Idun entered into the room of her daughter, Anna. The woman discovered her curled up on her bed, embracing her doll looking like Elsa.

The redhead seemed worried when she saw her mother. She approached the redhead and sat beside her. She then spoke.

"Anna ..." She sighed once before continuing. "I spoke with this ... Steven."

The girl with braids seemed even more worried, but she waited for her mother to continue. The lady in purple lowered her eyes for a moment, looking as exhausted as her child, before announcing.

"I decided ... that you can continue to see him."

The princess didn't reacted instantly. She could not believe it. Anna then began to have a great smile of joy and relief, but her mother interrupted her saying.

"But you must promise me to be careful. And you must tell me everything you do with Steven, without forgetting anything and not talk about this to your father. It must remain a secret."

Anna was too happy to ask questions. She just throw herself into the arms of her mother and hugged her, declaring with euphoria.

"Thank you mom! I promise!"

The mother also took her daughter in her arms. She still was not sure whether it was a good idea. But she refused to make her daughter unhappy. She saw no other solution, for she knew that her husband would refuse this young boy to stay with Elsa and Anna. But she was convinced of Steven's sincerity and he helped them feeling less alone.

The girl with braids said.

"I love you, Mom."

Idun whispered.

"I love you too, Anna."

The queen felt better, but still wasn't relieved, she still had the most difficult thing to do.

She needed to talk about this to Elsa later.

The lady didn't know how she would tell her all this, or how her daughter would react, but she had to tell her before Anna does. Otherwise the Snow Princess would panic and lose control of her powers discovering that their secret was revealed.

And she should be sure that the king knew nothing about these magical appearances.

In the end, the sovereign did not know if the arrival of this Steven Ryan was an opportunity or a disaster.

* * *

Over ^^

I hope this pleased you. I did my best with the time I had.

Feel free to send me a PM, a review, or Follow the story or Like my Facebook page to be informed.

See you soon

List of references:

Lord of the Rings, Baldur's Gate


	10. Chapter 10

I've promised. I never give up ^^

Sorry for the wait but school exist ;-)

See you later ^^

Music:

_The Spirit Tree - Ori and the Blind forest OST_

_Elan - Nightwish_

_Paranoid - Black Sabbath_

* * *

Chapter 10

If we had to describe the concept of joy with one image, rather than words, the little redhead princess of Arendelle in her room, illuminated by the afternoon sun's rays, would be perfect. Today's lessons, fortunately over, were so boring that she quickly took her toy chest after, faster that if it was a Christmas chocolate box.

Right after lunch, she began to play a story with her doll looking like her sister. The adventures that the little redhead had imagined with her magical friend, his famous "role play games", gave her many ideas. For now, she was dancing and singing with her Elsa doll, her pentacle with blue stones on her neck.

_"Do you want to build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman..."_

She was so amused she was spinning in all directions, then she grabbed a small modified teddy bear. A rag, strangely sharp, appeared to have been sewn on the head of the toy. She then began to talk to it cheerfully.

"So Steven, don't you want to sing with us?" She used then an artificially deep voice. "Of course Anna. Your whish is my command."

The girl was silent for a moment, looking at the bear. Some kind of melancholy seemed to come on her face. She then embraced it strongly.

She was then surprised by a little voice behind her who spoke with embarrassment.

"Uh ... You represent me with THIS?"

She turned quickly, smiling, and discovered what she had been waiting for: The young man with a strand and curious clothes, Steven Ryan ... balancing on the edge of her bed. For once, he seemed to have "landed" smoothly.

The princess was now shining with joy.

"Steven! You're back!"

"Of course Little girl." Replied the geek, with some casual look. "What did you thought? That I was going away to train for two years?"

Anna ignored this sentence, having learned to automatically identify his incomprehensible references. She explained.

"I confess that after mom found you, I was afraid you would not come back for one reason or another. Just a little bit."

Steven remembered his meeting with Queen Idun. He understood the fear the princess with a white strand had.

"I see." He whispered, then he pointed at the teddy bear. "But this still does not explain that."

Anna told contemplating her toy.

"I was looking for something that could represent you when I play. But I had nothing that looked like a boy. So I took the bear and I cut a piece of fabric to remake your strand."

She handed the toy to Steven, at the top of the bed.

"What do you think?" She asked. "It's good, huh?"

The otaku looked silently, and curiously, at the rag toy. Then said with a falsely haughty voice.

"It's not bad, although it would be better being half white and half black ..."

Anna seemed completely lost. And she seemed shunned when Steven added, running his fingers on his famous haircut.

"And its strand is really less cool than mine."

That's when he received a big bear right in the in the face, which violently made him fall.

"Oooh ..." He lamented. "I knew that my arrival was too nice."

"Serves you right." Gently scolded the princess, hands on her hips.

The intruder with chains sat on the bed watching Anna, a little confused. The girl smiled again and began to laugh, followed by his friend.

The occasionally small Gamer got down of the bed and went to Anna with her bear, telling.

"It's nice, Anna."

The girl joyfully retrieved her toy, saying he was welcome.

The Princess then eagerly told him that her mother, the Queen, after his departure, agreed with Steven's visits, despite some perfectly legitimate reservations. The gamer was happy.

Besides, the princess finally noticed the geek's garment. She was used to his tee shirt with wolves and aurora borealis. Discovering him with a terrible dragon holding a sword, especially at the top of a mountain of skull, surprised her.

"You changed your clothes?" She asked, looking quite impressed.

Steven looked down at his shirt. He suspected that such a suit could surprise a little girl, especially a Disney character.

Remembering the possibility, revealed during his last visit, that this world was not a dream was going to take a little time to be kept it in mind. But he was determined to try to believe it. If this world was real, he was living another absolutely fantastic and impossible event, even thinking about what Grand Pabbie told him long ago.

And if it wasn't ... he would think about it later. After all, he wouldn't remember anything next morning.

He tried to explain.

"Let's say that I finally had the opportunity to do so, yes."

"But ..." Hesitated the princess. "Why did you take that? It is a little scary."

The Gamer with a strand raised his eyes to heaven announcing.

"Because this drawing is super classy. And besides, how old are you now? Nine years old right? Don't you think you're too old to be afraid of a picture? A 3D model of Dead Space I would understand but this... And what about playing with dolls? "

"You want the bear in the face again?" Threatened the princess comforters.

Seeing clearly that it was a serious threat, Steven silenced. After which she seemed to calm down and told, her eyes on the teddy bear.

"Maybe a little. But I still want to play with before storing them once and for all."

Steven understood that very well. To separate from childhood entertainments was not a thing to rush, except if there was an exaggerated attachment.

The Princess then asked the geek what he wanted to do. The boy hesitated a moment. He did not really wanted to play now. Make a joke or two to one of the people he valued most in the world, yes, but fun really was not his first desire at the moment, thinking about what was happening in the other world.

He recalled that if he did not solve his case on the other universe, he would disappear forever. He did not know if the Narrator who told him this was serious. But he believed, because it was not very different from what this universe's narrator had told him before.

His face had to look sad for Anna called out worriedly.

"Are you okay Steven?"

The Geek forced himself to smile by saying everything was right. The princess hesitated but accepted it and asked.

"So, what do we do? A role play game? Do you have a new story to tell me? You told me about a place called Narnia a long time ago..."

Steven watched the girl as she talking without stopping, full of her usual good humor. It made him sad at the idea that he might very well never see her again. He put his hands in his pockets and touched something he had forgotten he had kept when he felt asleep.

This gave an idea really absurd to the metalhead.

An idea that he would ignore in other circumstances, because it was so weird. But the fact of potentially never return gave him the desire to share a special moment with the one who had given him so many good times. If he had to leave, which was unbearable, he preferred to do it leaving a memory she would cherish forever.

He suggested her, although she was still babbling.

"Do you want that I teach you a song?"

The princess stopped suddenly, eyes wide. She remained paralyzed for a moment. Dropping her teddy bear, she spoke with a violent setback, and a shocked face.

"Whaaaaat?!"

Steven repeated.

"I asked you if you would like that I teach you a ..."

He was interrupted by Anna who put her girlish hand on his forehead, before taking his pulse, watching his eyes and even opening his mouth to see his throat.

"Are you sick?" She asked, in a panic. "That explains your worried face. Do you need a doctor?"

Steven stopped before it starts to run to really get a doctor.

"No, Anna, I'm not sick."

This absolutely did not convinced the princess to calm down.

"But ... You hate singing!"

"Yes, that's true." Confirmed to Gamer with chains. "I will not sing. But I'm going to teach you a song. I thought it would make you happy."

Anna understood even less.

"Uh ... That's nice, really." She recognized. "But how could you teach me a song without singing yourself? It does not make sense."

Steven smiled and said.

"Thanks to… this."

He then took out from his pocket a small rectangular object surrounded by a large white wire provided with same strange shells: His MusicPlayer-3.

Anna blinked, the face frozen with misunderstanding before this thing of a kind she had never seen.

After a strangely long time, Anna finally asked.

"Uh ... What is it?"

"It is a device from where I come from. It makes you listen some musics."

The girl did not seem to understand at all, then she seemed to have understood something and asked with joy.

"You mean it's magic?"

The mini-metalhead prevaricated a bit.

"I guess from your point of view it is kind of magic. But otherwise it's just ... very high-technology. And don't try to understand. Just know that we will play a song for you that you'll learn."

Anna cringed and was however concerned before asking.

"But ... you promise me it isn't dangerous?"

Steven understood her concern, perfectly logical. He put the MP-3's earphones in his own ears, under the gaze of the curious little girl with a white strand. After a moment, he took them of by asking her if she was relieved. She dared not speak because she wasn't completely. The Geek then approached a earphone from the girl, despite her concerned, the approached it from one of her ears. Her surprise was more enormous when she began to hear a soft piano sound and an enchanting voice, a real lullaby for her ears. Her eyes widened with wonder. She stood for a moment to listen to the melody of this mysterious and amazing object.

"Waaaw ..." whispered the princess, under the amused gaze of his friend.

The princess then grabbed the gadget quickly and looked at it from every angle, asking dozens of questions to the geek. How does this work? Was there someone inside? Are there other songs? And many others. Steven did not really react instantly, until the Disney's princess starts to shake the object in all directions and made him worried to see her breaking it.

"HEY ! Watch out! It's the only one I have and I have no way to find a new one. And I'm not Tony Stark. If it is broken, it's forever."

The girl remained confused before apologizing. Steven sighed a big blow before cheering her.

"It's nothing. Come on! Let me see what song I have for you."

The girl smiled again and looked at the geek as he slid his thumb on the touch screen.

But the moment he checked what he had in his playlists, he began to look worried and say that he may have been a little hasty.

'Oh damn ... ' he Thought ' I should have thought a bit before suggesting that ... Slayer, Helloween, Paradise Lost, Amon Amarth, Primal Fear ... I have nothing that would please her, compared to what she usually sings. If I select something too violent or dark, or something she wouldn't understand, it's going to ruin everything. So, I have to remove everything that makes references to modern stuffs or is Japanese. Maybe in the video game musics... one moment ... Nightwish? Yes! It's perfect! "

Steven sat down with Anna back against the bed, on the opposite side of the room's door, in case someone would come; He set the headphones in the ears of his friend. And finally, after asking if she was ready, started the music.

The child's ears were filled with a nice and imposing melody. A catchy symphony mingled with a soft but assured voice.

_Leave the sleep and let the springtime talk_

_In tongues from the time before man_

_Listen to a daffodil tell her tale_

_Let the guest in, walk out, be the first to greet the morn_

Anna could not believe what she was wearing. She had never heard such music, such a voice. And this gadget gave her the impression of being right next to the singer.

_The meadows of heaven await harvest_

_The cliffs unjumped, cold waters untouched_

_The elsewhere creatures yet unseen _

_Finally your number came up, free fall awaits the brave_

Her mind no longer tried to understand what was happening. She was carried away by the song of the diva as transported in a nice spiritual current.

_Come_

_Taste the wine_

_Race the blind_

_They will guide you from the light_

_Writing noughts till the end of time_

_Come_

_Surf the clouds_

_Race the dark_

_It feeds from the runs undone_

_Meet Me Where the cliff greets the sea..._

Steven just watched the girl raving about the song. He didn't need to do anything else. He was delighted whenever he brought some joy to one of the Arendelle's princess. When she gave the impression of not being in the clouds anymore, the girl turned over Steven and jumped asking:

"I want to hear it again!"

The mini-metalhead smiled even more. He took the MP-3 and put the song in loop mode. Something was telling him she would hear it again more than a few times.

Only one or two plays were necessary for the girl to start singing. She did it in loop for several minutes, sometimes asking Steven to sing with her. But he politely refused each time, and Anna did not insisted.

A whole hour passed without the princess and the metalhead speaking. Steven dared not interrupt her reverie. His joy was too great. But when he heard footsteps in the corridor, he took the earphones from Anna and warned her about what he perceived.

The look of the girl seemed full of anxiety and they both stood behind the bed so Anna could see who was going to enter in the room, while the geek remained hidden behind the furniture.

They were really afraid when the handle turned.

And when the door opened, it's a lady in purple with brown hair who entered.

Anna switched from fear to happiness, then ran toward the newcomer screaming.

"Mom !"

The queen closed the door behind her before hugging her daughter.

Steven was both reassured... and a little embarrassed that it was the queen. He had no need to hide from the Queen Idun, but their meeting, the last time, was very moving. To meet again was quite embarrassing.

The geek tried to regain courage until his eyes looked toward the bedroom window. He saw behind the great menacing figure of the man in a suit. That surprised him a lot.

Anna and the Queen expressed their mutual joy. The lady had found a moment to come and see how was her daughter. She was not completely reassured with the idea that her daughter spent time with someone as strange as Steven. But she had to admit she wanted more to ensure they do not commit any imprudence rather than keeping away the mysterious boy.

The princess then announced to her mother.

"Oh mom! Steven is there."

The queen was surprised, but not that much. She had not seen him for a week, but she knew she would see him again someday. The Princess with red braids quickly pulled her mother to their hideout. But she was shocked discovering the place completely empty.

"Oh..." If Anna lamented. "He was afraid I guess."

The queen did not know what to think about that. But then she saw a lot of disappointment on the face of her daughter. She stroked her head declaring.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he will come back soon."

Anna was also convinced he would, but she would have liked to spend more time with her friend. The lady in purple tried to make her smile by chatting a little.

"You remember what you promised me Anna. Isn't it?"

The girl remembered very well. She had promised to talk about what she did with Steven when he come to visit her. She then told her what they had done during the last hour, in her way.

"Oh it was wonderful. Steven used a magic trick to make me listen to a song."

The Queen of Arendelle seemed surprised by this and a little worried. Not so much by the fact that she heard a song, which was oddly common here, but by the fact that her daughter talked about a 'magic trick'.

"I learned to sing a wonderful song." Added the mini redhead. "Do you want to hear it?"

The Queen relaxed seeing the smiling face of her child. She then sat on the bed to happily listen to it. She knew she could say no anyway.

Despite this, a part of herself wondered where Steven was now. Not knowing this made her anxious.

* * *

A walk among rivers and fjords was something wonderful for any children, even a young mountain boy full of life as Kristoff.

He and Sven had spent the whole day learning new things with the ice collectors. The mountain dwellers had so much to teach him and the little boy was eager to learn. After a very productive day, the duo began to walk quietly in the forest. The future collector was whistling the song of the mountain dwellers he had learned years before. From memory, he did not remember having sung another one so much.

That was when the duo heard a voice calling. They turned and discovered a good surprise. The reindeer and the blond boy began running to join their strange friend.

"Steven!" Kristoff enthused. "Nice to see you finally."

Sven licked the geek's face. The Gamer could not help laughing declaring hypocritically.

"Hey! Stop! Hahaha! You'll mess with my hairs."

Sven gave him some space. Kristoff and the mini reindeer were delighted to see the mysterious boy. The last time they had seen him, he seemed so sad that they had been afraid to not see him again. The child informed, smiling.

"You should be on the new Goat Simulator, Sven. You'd make a perfect model."

The mini-reindeer blinked with confusion, like every time Steven do an incomprehensible reference. Kristoff had learned to ignore it, him too, but he was always really curious.

"What's Goat Simulator?" Inquired the blond.

"Just a game with a goat running with a so long and sticky tongue that it makes a mess everywhere it goes."

It was the turn of the mini collector to look lost. He looked puzzled to Sven, they fixed each other a full second, then gave a shrug revealing their confusion. Even his curiosity had limits with Steven. He let the reference go then.

"How are you?" Kristoff asked. "Better?"

Steven remembered in what conditions he left last time. He tried to reassure him.

"Yes, don't worry. Just a little tired but except that, nothing new or disturbing."

He obviously omitted to mention his concern about his troubles in the other universe. He also avoided speaking about the princesses. The mini-metalhead thought it was easier not to inadvertently reveal the secret of Elsa, one way or another. And it wouldn't change anything to talk about them.

Kristoff, Sven and Steven walked a little in the wood discussing about what the small collector learned today. The otaku had always admired the passion of this child. This passion that was making him doing impressive efforts. It was something Steven had never felt for anything that had no connection with fictional universes.

Then Kristoff took his courage to ask his friend with a strand.

"Uh ... Steven?"

The Geek replied with a funny voice.

_"Yes Milord?"_

Kristoff ignored this Steven's typical joke, which he never understood, and asked.

"What's that new dress?"

The geek thought with annoyance.

'My god ! Will I have to explain the same thing again and again?! This never happens in RPGs!'

Then he explained again he just had a chance to finally change his tee shirt, and had to defend his honor when the collector accused him of having worn dirty clothes all this time.

"My clothes were laundered regularly!" Reacts geek.

"Really?" Continued Kristoff, unconvinced.

Steven raised his hand and announced.

"I swear it on my collector's edition of Heroes of Might &amp; Magic."

Kristoff said sarcastically.

"As I do not know what it is, it does not means much to me."

Steven did not understood the joke.

"On the seven Dragon Ball then?"

"I ... do not know what it is too."

"On the golden armor of Sagittarius?"

"Uh ..."

"On each of the Doctor's regeneration?"

"You totally lost me there!" Kristoff stopped quickly. "It's okay, I believe you."

Steven was also willing to end this grotesque story. The little collector went on quickly and asked him what he had done today. The geek still wouldn't talk about the princesses so dear to his heart, so he remained vague, telling he talked with other children and learned a song to one of them.

This revelation paralyzed the reindeer and his master. Steven sighed wearily.

The geek took out his MP-3 and explained again what it was to show to the two mountain dwellers how he could teach a song to someone without singing himself. He was a little tired of all this explanations. And having his life in danger in the other world was making him less cautious about revealing his technologies from another ages.

Kristoff couldn't believe it for a second, Sven neither. The Geek did a new demonstration to them, but, unlike Anna, they seemed more surprised than enthusiastic. The Gamer was slightly disappointed.

"Too bad ..." he whispered. "She loved it."

Kristoff then asked.

"You mean the one who you teach a song to?"

"Yeah ... I wanted to show her something cool because we get along well."

"Do I know her?"

There, Steven though he had to choose his words... wisely.

"No, and I do not think you'll meet her anyway. It's a little girl really ordinary anyway ... Even if she is really noisy, excited and a bit brutal. She even throw her teddy bear on my face because I told her an obvious thing. "

"Wow ..." laughs the young collector. "I'm not sure I want to meet her if that's the case."

Steven congratulated himself mentally.

'Bluff check succeeded!'

Kristoff's gaze fell on the strange device before applying.

"So it is with this thing you... listen to your 'bands' with weird names?"

"Hey! Show some respect." Steven reacts as calmly as possible.

"Excuse me, but it's hard to take people who call themselves ZZ Top, Pink Floyd or even Blind Guardian seriously."

Steven had his eyes wide. He could not believe what he had just heard.

"… Excuse me?"

Kristoff completed without aggression.

"I mean, with such names, they must not be very smart, or good musician ..."

Steven stood shocked, stunned for several seconds.

Sven and Kristoff had new looks of incomprehension. Then the young collector asked.

"Uh ... Steven? You okay?"

That's when the mini-metalhead seized Kristoff faster than lightning and pulled him on a rock where he made him sit by pushing his shoulders relentlessly.

The small mountain dweller stammered a bit.

"But ... What ...?"

Kristoff was interrupted by the sharp voice of Steven supported by a look filled with anger.

"You sit. You listen. You shut up."

The Arendelle's child remained completely frozen on the spot. He had to admit that Steven scared him this time. He had never seen him as in such a mood. And Sven, disoriented, could only look at this strange scene in complete silence, like someone who does not understand and does not feel at ease.

The Geek took his MusicPlayer-3 and put the earphones into Kristoff's ears.

He took a stick and said with a seriousness that forced the blond boy to listen.

"Listen to me. I was tolerant until know but that's enough. We will take care of your lack of education once and for all."

The mountain dweller tried to replicate.

"Hey! That's really ..."

But he was cut by the determined voice of the Londoner waving his stick with authority.

"Do not interrupt me! We will spend the entire day if necessary but I can guarantee you that you will show to Rock and Metal music the respect they deserve."

Kristoff was no longer sure to understand. But at this point, and given the apparent resolution of the Gamer, Kristoff could not really know what to do except listen.

The metalhead began to explain, with the intonation of a very serious teacher.

"Alright! Let's start with some Black Sabbath to make you used to this kind of music. Paranoid should be good. Then we'll listen to Iron Maiden, Dio, Metallica and ... We'll advise after."

Thus started the first lesson of Kristoff that had nothing to do with collecting ice, under the tutelage of a geek who could not be more serious and passionate.

* * *

The evening was just beginning. Gerda had just left, after lighting the fire in the hearth of Elsa's room. The princess tried to read, sitting at her desk, but without much success. She had worked hard today but, in the early afternoon, Anna had come to tell her what happened earlier.

Since she learned that her mother, the queen, knew about Steven, she had felt lighter. But the bizarre story of her little sister about a device making listen to music as if the singer was in front of you, had really taken her aback. She did not doubt the honesty of Anna, and she knew that Steven was able to do inexplicable things, but she it was really hard to believe.

Yet, what really bothered her was the absence of the said boy. He did not show himself at any moment in the afternoon. She wondered what he could be doing right now. If he had been in trouble. She even wondered if he hadn't just left without even saying some good morning to her. This idea worried her really much.

She finally closed the book and sit on the edge of her bed, more and more worried. She looked at the door of her room. She desired so much to ... do something. Anything that would help her to stop feeling like a caged lion. But then she looked at her gloved hands and again felt fear. She hugged herself again. She even saw snow forming on the window. She tried to calm down by thinking about something else. But it was in vain. She wanted to know what was happening, not being alone, that her friend was there, somewhere.

She felt something tapping her shoulder. Surprised, she jumped out of bed pushing a little scream, turning to see something that fell from the bed. Then a lamentation was heard.

"Ooooh ... If this continues, I will never be able to play Mirror's Edge anymore."

Elsa recognized this plaintive voice and hurried to the other side of the furniture to find the mini-otaku. Her smile seemed almost misplaced looking at the one, marked by suffering, of the little boy.

When she realized this, she approached quickly asking.

"Are you okay Steven?"

Still on the ground, the geek informed with a falsely low voice.

"If you have the spell 'Cure 2' I think I will survive."

"Uh ... I'm sorry. I just can make snow."

"I do not see how 'Blizzard 4' could help me."

Elsa sighed with relief, and a little exasperation. If Steven could tell his jokes that only him could understood, it means that he was fine. While this still bothered her a little to understand nothing. However, she was never mad at him ever for an unknown reason, it was the only person in the world with which she could joke about her powers.

The Geek get up and finally asked how the little blonde girl was. She didn't told anything he already knew or already suspected. She had mainly studied this week, that the queen Idun was keeping an eye on them, and, more importantly, that Anna had come to talk to her after he left.

The redhead had spoken about the geek and the strange device he showed to her. She even sang the famous melody she learned. Steven was reassured because he wouldn't have to re-explain it a third time. When the Snow Princess admitted her disbelief however, the geek arched an eyebrow before taking the MP-3 directly out of his pocket and put it in front of the surprised girl in blue dress.

The princess took carefully and gently the object in her hands and looked at it from all angles. She then asked if she could try it.

Steven retrieved the object, pressed a button, but there was a black screen for a while. The otaku did not seem to understand then he noticed a small red mark.

"Oh damn ..." Steven realized. "There's no battery anymore."

'I must admit that I presented a bunch of groups to Kristoff ...' he mused. 'I don't regret it.'

The geek put the device in his pocket and announced, in a tone quite embarrassed.

"Sorry princess. It will be for next time."

Elsa seemed both puzzled and disappointed. After what she had seen and heard, this was frustrating. However, she asked.

"You promise me?"

The mini-metalhead said with sincerity.

"I promise."

Elsa smiled again. She knew how these words were important for her friend. She did not doubt for a moment that he would keep his promise.

Meanwhile, the Snow Princess and the gamer discussed a moment. She showed him her book about ancient Nordic's runes and was surprised to see his particularly intrigued look. He observed the ancient drawings with what appeared to be an innocent fascination she had never seen before to him.

As he leafed through the book, without seeming to care about anything, the blonde girl asked curiously.

"You want ... that I teach them to you?"

Steven get out of his reverie, as if he was surprised with the hand in the cookie jar. He tried to denied it at first but the smile of the little girl, and especially her eyes a bit condescending, showed that she was not a fool.

The eyes of the geek tried to look elsewhere. But nothing helped. Despite a certain expectation, Elsa always had this look both amused and piercing.

Very embarrassed, the otaku finally said reluctantly.

"Well ... You already work all the time so I don't want to..."

The Snow Princess seemed surprised by this, before declaring.

"I do not work ALL the time."

It was to the otaku to seem surprised.

"Are you kidding? Every time I see you, you're just reading something to study."

"It is not true!" Elsa replied. "Sometimes I read for fun!"

"You're worse than Nagato Yuki ..."

"Who is that ?"

Steven then looked away, thinking aloud.

"Now that I think about it, Yuki means Snow in Japanese. It might be fate."

"I do not understand what you say!"

"This does not change from the usual."

Elsa was getting agitated.

"Do you want to learn it or not?"

Some frost formed around the girl, which surprised the geek. Elsa then realized what happened. She looked around her panicking and moved backward while trying to regain her composure. This did not prevented the ice to spread a little more.

The Snow Princess breathed as regularly and deeply as possible, while hugging herself. Steven had seen her once or twice in a state of panic. It was generally followed by a grief she was always trying to hide. Realizing that he was wrong this time, he did his best to reassure her.

"Hey ... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so annoying."

"So stop being it." Elsa interrupted with some irritation she didn't controlled.

The girl realized the violence of her words and apologized in turn.

"I'm sorry ..."

Steven replied.

"No ... You're right."

Elsa turned her child gaze to him and saw that he was felling guilty. She added.

"I did not want to be angry. I was just ... scared because of my power. I do not want to frighten you too ..."

The Geek could understand but was still surprised to hear him saying that.

"You do not frighten me." He declared, as an evidence.

But the princess did not seem to believe it.

"It's nice but it's okay ... I understand ..."

The Geek interrupted her.

"I'm telling you I'm not afraid." He took a step toward her. "You surprised me, and I of course do not want to be transformed into some mini-Ao Kiji, but I'm not frightened by your power."

The princess continued to stare into space. Steven understood he didn't managed to convince her. And that bothered him greatly. He refused to let her feel that she was rejected, one way or another. He knew what it was and wished it to nobody.

Therefore, it annoyed him to see this child inflicting it to herself.

The metalhead took a determined look and approached her. His piercing gaze, and misunderstanding that occurred, prevented the princess to react.

She barely had time to open her mouth that the boy with a strand grabbed her arm firmly. Surprised, frost began to wrap Steven's hand, freaking the little girl.

"Wha...! What are you doing? Steven! Stop this!" Screamed Elsa.

The geek was starting to not feel his hand at all, but he made a monumental effort to say, fixing the princess with a piercing look.

"Listen to me. I do not know what you live. I cannot even imagine ..."

The princess was so confused she did not manage to say a word. She could only watch the child talking while the ice progressed along his arm.

"But to clarify..." he continued, looking straight into her eyes. "Never say you're frightening me. It's my decision and I will say it once and for all… I-AM-NOT-AFRAID-OF-YOU."

Frost were at Steven elbow, and Elsa was still unable to replicate.

"From the first moment I saw your power, I never was afraid. You really think that someone scared by you would come to see you, to tell you the stories of the Middle-earth? It's the opposite. I talk to you because I think you're a very nice girl I love telling stories to. If you begin to think that others are scared of you before they speaks, it means it is you who's telling this to yourself. Nothing else. Because I found your power super Classy. "

Silence fell. The ice stopped at the shoulder. The little blonde princess was completely speechless. She had never heard anyone speak to her like that. Not even her parents. There was so much convictions in what he had said, and his eyes seemed so resolute, that something seemed to echo in her mind.

The geek finally had a rictus of pain that made Elsa regain consciousness of his situation. She managed to let go his arm to discover it covered with ice.

Horrified, the princess apologized again.

The Gamer tried in vain to laugh.

"Ha ... Ha ... I ... I may have a bit exaggerated..."

The girl hurried to take the blanket from her bed and brought it to wrap Steven's arm. The cold was so terrible that Steven did not even felt the cloth around his arm.

"Are you okay?" Worried the little magician.

The geek said.

"I wouldn't say no to some T-Eng actually."

He remembered sooner and apologized. He began to think that maybe he should be a little careful with his references. Just a little bit. He did not want that a new incident draw tears to his dear friend.

Both children were quiet for a moment. They didn't know what to say after such a curious moment. And Steven was pretty focused on the idea to move his arm again.

Then Elsa began to look into his eyes and spoke with a tenderness which astonished the boy.

"Thank you."

Steven did not know what say except.

"Uh ... You're welcome little girl."

It was not unimportant for the girl. Her world was so little and the only person she had managed to forge true friendship with had confirmed it to her in a way that brooked no perplexity.

The shrunken boy began to feel a little ashamed thinking back to what he had done. He tried to move on as quickly as possible and pronounced the first thing that came into his head.

"Well ... What kind of runes do we need to learn first?"

The princess continued to smile and grabbed her book. They then seated on the bed of the princess and began to study immediately. They passed a full hour to read old signs without daring to talk about anything else.

The princess felt, suddenly, very disappointed when the geek disappeared suddenly without warning.

But that moment passed, she continued to smile. She knew he would come back. And she would wait for him more eagerly than before. Perhaps more than her little sister. Especially since he had promised to teach him the Elven language to thank her. And he talked about an amazing adventure with a dragon warrior.

She was so impatient.

Meanwhile, none of the two children could never have imagined the small funny detail that was going to happen. At the other end of the castle, in the royal office, the queen ended to sign some treaties after her husband left to set some details with the guards. He was beginning to think that the rumors of a little ghosts were ridiculous, which stressed the queen, who of course knew the truth.

But while she was working alone, only with the sound of her pen scratching the paper echoing in the room, the little voice of her daughter with a white strand came to her mind and she hummed.

_Come_

_Taste the wine_

_Race the blind_

_They will guide you from ..._

* * *

She stopped suddenly, realizing what she was doing. She looked around to be sure to not have been heard by anyone.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the forest, the animals were living their lives quietly among the trees. Until something afraid them.

A crispy sound was heard. A sound of crackling glass. A blur crack seemed to form in the middle of the air.

* * *

List of References:

One Piece, Danganronpa, Dead Space, Narnia, Iron Man, Goat Simulator, Warcraft 3, Heroes of Might &amp; Magic, Dragon Ball, Saint Seiya, Doctor Who, Mirror's Edge, Final Fantasy, Harui Suzumiya, One Piece, The Lord of the Rings, Lost Planet: Extreme Condition, Skyrim


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

_"The lyrics, they are carved in another memory."_

_A memory whose door is always open._

_This is the By Heart. And, in the By Heart, you can also put your soul._

_Jean-Pierre Darroussin_

There is not so much things that can resist to time. And memories are not one of them. Only those to whom we are most attached, those who have changed our life, have a chance to survive longer than the others. Like the sands of an unstoppable river. The current carries those on which it pass again and again, bringing them forever into oblivion. But there are some who become big rocks, heavy and colorful. These one can remain rooted in our mind until the end. For better, for worse, they are as powerful as they were the day of their birth. A rock in the storm or a burden we learn to bear.

The Princess Anna had plenty of time to sift her mind. She had kept some precious and truly beautiful diamonds. Often very heavy, but priceless.

Unfortunately, she was going to discover that it also happens that life decides to take some of our stones to throw them into a well, without mercy or distinction.

Under a bright summer sun, the Arendelle princess was turning around on her bicycle, zigzagging between the fountains. Her bored face was a disconcerting paradox by such a beautiful day. The girl finished her forty-second complete tour of the court (because she was counting them now) before stopping for a second. Her sad face turned to the dream-blue sky. Some gulls passed, shouting merrily above the ramparts. The teenager sighed wearily before starting to turn around again. All this took place under the sad gaze of her mother, the queen, who was watching this melancholy routine from her window.

The lady in purple dress could not help but feeling hurt seeing her daughter like this. She had just celebrated her fifteenth anniversary and it did not seem to matter to her. The princess tried to hide her weariness the other night, when her parents had given her magnificent presents. The king was never very good at seeing what really felt her daughters, but they could not deceive their mother, especially Anna.

With each passing day, the queen saw how her daughters were not happy. She had done everything she could but nothing seemed to help. Although Anna often shone with a seemingly endless energy, she often fell into apathy because she didn't know what to do. And it was even worse for Elsa as her own boredom added to the anxiety related to this poisonous magic.

The princess whit a white strand pedaled with a face that showed her as partially disconnected from reality. She seemed to automatically roll while her voice was reaching to her mother's ears with a melancholic melody she knew too well.

_Come_

_Taste the wine_

_Race the blind_

_They will guide you from the light_

_Writing noughts till the end of time_

The Queen Idun sighed. She had heard this song in the mouth of her daughter countless times this last years. And she knew exactly because of what. The lady was sad to see her daughter constantly rehashing this melody. But she dared not tell her because she knew how important it was for her child. None of them, not even Elsa, had seen this strange and incomprehensible boy for a long time, seven years actually. That said, she might think it was a good thing, but this bittersweet chorus sometimes made her doubt of this certitude.

The song interrupted when the princess, lost in thought, put her hand in his neck. This almost unconscious gesture made her lost control of her bike and fell to the ground with a small scream of surprise. The queen, frightened at the time, was quickly reassured by seeing her daughter moving without complaint. She wondered if it was indeed a good thing.

Anna heavily laid on the floor of the court. She felt nothing at the time. She just looked at clouds wistfully passing over her, driven by a silent wind. She wondered if the wind itself had decided to not entertain her.

The sovereign turned from the window with a heavy heart. She sat at her dressing table and tried to put some order in her mind. What could she do to help her daughters? That was the question that arose her every day since that terrible accident with Elsa's powers. She would have offered them the silkiest dresses and the most precious jewels in the entire world if it could make them smile. But she had the feeling of already having done this. And she didn't dare speaking about this with her husband, King Agdar, convinced that she would fail to convince him to change anything he ordered to protect his little princesses.

She had enough. With Elsa who had locked herself in her, studying all the time and Anna who seemed each day closer from depression, the queen didn't know what to do. She looked in the mirror and noticed how despair was marking her lovely face.

Tired, she began to join her hands and pray.

"Please, she begged in a pained breath. All I want is to see my daughters happy. I'd do anything for them. So I beg you. Whatever I have to do, please make my children smile. I beg you. "

She prayed with all her heart ... for two seconds. A short time which was suddenly interrupted, to the amazement of the sovereign, by a funny confused and completely misplaced voice.

"Well this is new! Where did you sent me Scotty?"

The aristocrat turned her stunned face to the origin of these unexpected words. But what she discovered made her stay frozen in silence. She was not certain to believe what she saw.

Near the window before which she stood a moment ago, a young man in black was standing, not looking in her direction. She could not see his face but he seemed a little baffled. The intruder spoke lightly, rubbing his messed brown hair.

"And I thought I would never dream again, I must admit..."

He paused before saying, looking baffled.

"Why do I feel like I'm not dreaming?"

The young man began to look at the little room where he was. But, by a strange coincidence, he didn't turn around, and therefore he did not know he was not alone. The Queen Idun was still paralyzed with amazement because of this stranger appearing out of nowhere. The long black coat that reached his ankles was as dark as a starless night, which don't reassured her.

"But what is this place? Questioned the intruder. The Spencer Mansion? Hmmm ... No, it's not really Victorian ..."

The inexplicable irruption of this man, the strangeness of his style and his words eventually affected the amazement of the aristocrat. She jumped from her chair screaming.

"WHO ARE YOU ?!"

The scream of the woman made the young man turned with a roar and very rude gestures of panic. But they cut themselves off suddenly when the stranger disappeared into the air.

The lady froze again before looking frantically around her. She found nothing. It was as if the stranger had never been there. She wondered for a moment if she had become mad.

When she regained some calm, the lady began to think about what she had seen and felt something that she did not expect: a sense of Déjà Vu.

These sudden and inexplicable appearances, these incomprehensible words ... and when he turned around, the Queen would have sworn she saw some kind of crazy strand on his forehead.

All this reminded something to her.

When she remembered what it was, she refused to believe it. It had been so long since his last appearance...

Then her room's door opened quickly on his second occupant.

"Idun ! Is there a problem?" Said the worried king.

The queen realized that her scream probably alerted her husband in their office next door. He was also accompanied by a pair of guards. Although she wanted to talk about what happened, she knew it was impossible. She would have to tell him everything and feared the reaction of the Arendelle's sovereign. She imagined him as able to think she was crazy than becoming enraged. She preferred therefore to lie.

"N... Nothing Agdar. I fell asleep ... and had a bad dream."

The puzzled look of the king embarrassed the purple lady, especially saying this in front of the guards. The ruler sighed before saying with a serious relief.

"Thank God you're okay. You should help me a little to take your mind off in this case."

The woman hesitated before approving with a nod. The sovereign returned to his office to resume his duties as king. The queen felt free to breathe again. However, her concern did not disappear.

This young man who had appeared in the middle of the royal chamber reminded her of the one Anna called Steven Ryan, being the most impossible and incomprehensible person she had ever seen. That scared her. She wanted to know where he was now. She had an idea about the answer and had the strong desire to go and check, but it would have aroused the suspicions of her husband if she did not join him on.

A deeper memory came to her mind and soothed somewhat her mind. Even if this was not enough to calm her, it was sufficient to make her accept to wait a bit.

She could only pray that the Steven wandering now in the castle was the same boy she hugged and consoled years ago.

* * *

_At the same time_

_Elsewhere in the castle_

Of all parts of the palace, the quieter at this time was a far too big room for the single bed it contained. Some furniture were indeed present, but they were kind of reduced by the oppressive appearance of the room.

However, the sudden appearance of a miserably screaming teenager in a Stupid Kung Fu position changed this perfectly.

The intruder stood frozen for a moment in this ridiculous position, quite disoriented, before suggesting with puzzlement.

"Uh ... I don't think I'm taking so much risk saying that there was someone right there ..."

He looked around him.

"And that it is absolutely not the same room as before."

He took a more natural posture before proposing, observing around him and pummeling his pentacle with red stones.

"Okay then either I became Diablo from X-men, or my dreams have many bugs..."

He frowned growling before asking.

"But why do I have this feeling of not being dreaming? This is the most logical answer. Even after many years in the middle of completely OP ninjas, despite this Pandora-thing, I never did anything like that ... which a shame because it's super awesome. "

The Geek stopped when he heard the creak of a wooden door behind him, which made him turn around. He saw entering a redhead with pigtails and a dress that had nothing in common with what he was accustomed to see. This was clearly a European style.

The damsel, who seemed a bit younger than him, closed the door behind her before turning her sad face. When the geek was finally within her field of vision, the lady with the white strand froze. First surprise, her mind suddenly became very intrigued. From the moment she laid her eyes on the stranger, she mysteriously thought that he looked familiar, which prevented her from screaming. The Geek, having no idea how to react, just stood there confused, eyes fixed on the girl.

Over the lady was watching over his feelings seemed to confirm. She had the impression of having already seen these three small chains on a belt, this necklace with a pentacle and red stones, these brown hair slightly mussed... But she had a flash seeing the little slim strand on the foreigner's forehead.

She made a slight step forward by asking shyly, as if she dared believe it.

"Steven?"

The young man became more surprised than before. But he was so lost and tensed that he could only respond hesitantly.

"Uh ... Yeah, that's my name."

And after another second of troubling fixation, the face of the young girl passed really fast from amazement to joy, before jumping without warning on the geek to hug him, screaming.

"Steven!"

The lady jumped with such energy that they both felt on the ground. The boy in black didn't understood anything of course, but he didn't have the opportunity to think long because the girl held him so hard he choked, suffering like all the bones of his body were breaking up.

"You're back! Exclaimed the girl. You're really back! I'm so happy!"

Steven replied with a choking voice.

"So stop reducing my HP!"

The lady finally let Steven go, standing up looking very cheerful.

"Sorry sorry. She apologized. But it's been so long since the last time we met that I ..."

"Wowowow calm down power puff girl. Interjected the geek. We know each other?"

The euphoria of the girl disappeared in one go, replaced by misunderstanding.

"Of course we do, she recalled with surprise, you don't remember me? It's me: Anna."

The otaku with a pentacle hesitated hearing that name. He had the impression of having already seen this young redhead somewhere. He carefully observed her, which gave some hope to the princess.

The geek finally had an idea cogito and mentally.

'Red hair with a white strand, the first name is Anna and this in a colorful place ... It looks furiously like one of the Frozen's heroines I saw from time to time on the net. But how could I dream of it? I've never seen that movie. Although Ria tried to convince me to do it. It really must be a dream. '

He had a new deep and inexplicable feeling denying this conclusion. This troubled him much but he left that aside for the moment. The metalhead was certain of one thing anyway, and he said without hesitation.

"I'm sorry but ... I don't think we ever met."

Anna seemed troubled again. It was like being hit by a dagger in the heart.

"What? She worried. What do you mean? Of course we already met. It was a long time ago but..."

"And I say that it's impossible. I never have or even COULD have met."

"Why ?"

"Because I am absolutely not from here and I have no way, right now, to be here, in a place like this IRL."

"Yes you can, the lady insisted, you have the ability to go from one place to another in an instant. And you it involuntarily."

Steven winced upon hearing this and considered.

'Uh ... It's true that It's technically what I have done two minutes ago, but this is not so surprising in a...'

His mind was beginning to make him hesitate to even think about the word 'dream'. Steven began to stress to not understand why.

"Listen, tried the geek, it's just impossible, okay? Unless I became some kind of character from Dreamfall, I cannot come here. You ... you must be confusing me with someone else."

The girl seemed to find a little more enthusiasm and asserted.

"No, I'm certain. You wear crazy clothes and do odd references that no one understands. It must be you."

Steven thought with exasperation.

'Crazy?! Odd! '

He could not help but replicate quickly.

"What's the matter with my clothes? You see this black jacket? It's as classy as Reaper's one. Just by entering on the arena they give me the play of the game with that. "

Anna replied with a disturbing excitement.

"I don't understand anything! It is indeed You!"

The metalhead was getting angry.

"But I'm telling you it's impossible! And how could my clothes indicate that I'm the one you know and not someone else?"

Anna asked half amused.

"You're going to pretend that you do not possess clothing with wolves before an aurora borealis or with a gray dragon holding a sword?"

This sentence smacked Steven's spirit as a mental rock was falling on the top of his skull.

"Besides, I'm surprised you're wearing something as simple with your jacket."

Steven hesitated but answered to gain time to think.

"Well ... After washing them every day they washed off. I had to buy more t-shirt and plain white suits with my coat."

The Otaku thought anxiously.

'How can she know that? This is clearly not the kind of world where someone would wear the same stuff than me. No, it must be...'

The unknown sentiment declined this conclusion. Steven tried in vain to understand why he had this feeling but could not find an answer. This certainty of not being in a dream seemed engraved in his subconscious.

The metalhead tried again to contradict the redhead asking.

"And how do you explain that I have no memory of you? And do not tell me something looking like Remember Me, you clearly do not have technological level for that."

The lady did not thought about the reference and surmised.

"Perhaps you have amnesia. You probably were smashed on the head."

"That's exactly what I was talking about. You could have at least add a device of targeted memories deletion in your assumption to make it more plausible ..."

'How is it plausible?' Thought the princess.

"You don't think you'll convince me with that I hope. Do you?" Objected the geek.

Anna thought for a moment and then a bright idea seemed to cross her mind. She grabbed a string around her neck announcing.

"If I cannot convince you then ..." She pulled the cord and revealed to the geek the jewel she was hiding under her dress. "Maybe the gift you gave me will."

Steven didn't understand anything of course at the time, but when he saw more clearly what the girl was wearing around her neck, he froze with amazement. What he saw could not be possible except in a dream, but he could barely think about this possibility. The heroine of a Disney movie was wearing his pentacle with blue stones.

Steven stood for a moment in shock before sputtering.

"But ... It's ... It's mine! I thought it had been stolen a long time ago. How did you get this?"

The damsel answered smiling more than before.

"It is you who gave it to me for my seventh birthday. I didn't want it, as it was your medallion, but you gave me three reasons to accept it against which I couldn't replicate anything."

"That ... actually looks like something I'd do ..."

"And one day, you saved me from a fall that would have been terrible, I understand it today, and you told me that you would never abandon me and take care of me. You promised me. And Steven Ryan ALWAYS keeps his promises. "

The geek had indeed reached the point where he could be messed with a statue. He had not been stunned since the big revelation of the Empire Strikes Back movie. It was embarrassing but it was in fact the kind of thing he would have said to someone he would have given one of his medallions. But it always seemed as impossible.

None of it made sense except in a dream, but this invasive sensation had decided to persecute his doubts about the reality of these places. His reason was hammering him that it was impossible, but something refused this logical explanation. He felt that Mulder and Scully were arguing in his own head.

Only he still refused to believe it. Stress accumulated in him to the point of making him turned his back to the girl and take his head in his hands, groaning. He needed to feel more isolated internally to fight against these conflicting emotions.

Anna, despite her concerns for the young man, thought that, insisting a little, she could probably convince him that they knew each other. She tried to find something that would be powerful enough to tickle his memory.

And finally, a memory came to her mind. One she kept thinking about almost every day for nearly seven years.

While Steven was torturing his head between his hands, the girl sang a chorus with the softness of a spring bird.

_Leave the sleep and let the springtime talk_

_In tongues from the time before man_

The Geek stopped suddenly. As if that voice had swept away his thoughts like a caressing breath.

_Listen to a daffodil tell her tale_

_Let the guest in, walk out, be the first to greet the morn_

The teen with chains turned slowly, eyes wide. He knew this song of course, but there was more than that. This whole scene seemed a bit familiar.

_The meadows of heaven await harvest_

_The cliffs unjumped, cold waters untouched_

_The creatures yet unseen elsewhere_

_Finally your number cam up, free fall awaits the brave_

Steven still didn't understood, but his mind wasn't thinking anymore for now. All he could understand was how astonishing this scene was. This song, with that voice, calmed his soul. It was a treasure long lost and forgotten, but finally recovered.

_Come_

_Taste the wine_

_Race the blind_

_They will guide you from the light_

_Writing noughts till the end of time_

_Come_

_Surfing the clouds_

_The Dark Race_

_It feeds from the runs undone_

_Meet Me Where the cliff greets the sea_

The girl stopped singing as gently as a feather landing on the ground. She watched the metalhead and saw his bewilderment.

The teenager could not understand how or why. He was invaded by a light but so impossible feeling that its very existence was shaking the foundations of his mind. Familiarity, happiness, melancholy ... Nothing he should have felt hearing the song a dreamed character that he had never seen before. His reason felt tired, really tired.

The damsel then innocently gave the final push.

"You perhaps do not remember, she told, but I've never forgotten the day when you used this strange device to make me listen to this wonderful song. I didn't forgot the RPG games we did together. Even less the Middle-earth's legends you told me. I know you like very much the story of Bilbo and you put a point of honor keeping your promises. "

Under the lost gaze of the geek, the redheaded lady grabbed the side of her dress and did a slight bow announcing.

"If you really do not remember, let me introduce myself again then. My name is Anna, princess of Arendelle and protégé of the best guardian angel ever : Steven Ryan"

There was silence between the two teenagers. But after a strangely long time, in the head of the geek, a small voice said.

'Uh ... Could anyone reboot the system please?'

* * *

References:

Star Trek, Resident Evil, X-Men, The Power puff girls, Dreamfall, Overwatch, Remember Me, Star Wars, X-Files, The Lord of the Rings


	12. Chapter 12

Music :

_Élan_ \- Nightwish

_Deja vu_ \- Iron Maiden

_Edge of the Blade_ \- Epica

* * *

Chapter 12

"Make every hour of your life wonderful.

The slightest gesture you do is a future memory. "

Claude Aveline

* * *

If you asked someone to explain how a metalhead/nerd cosplaying Neo with a manga-style haircut and a pentacle was in the bedroom, with a Disney's Princess delighted to see him, the reaction of the interviewee would certainly be a long silence, frozen on the spot, before getting up from his chair to leave the room, throwing a last worried look behind him to be sure he wasn't followed.

But for Steven's mind, the exit door was simply non-existent. He was obliged to accept this situation, as impossible and ridiculous as it was.

After remaining a long moment with a frozen face of beatitude, the princess with reddish quilts, more and more intrigued before this statue to madness, finally cautiously ask her.

"Are you okay?"

These anxious words pushed the Reset button the brain of the Otaku, who stammered, a little lost.

"Uh ... Yeah ... I'm okay ... I think."

Anna smiled again and stared at the geek, eager to find out how he would react. The young man with the long coat took a moment to think carefully about his next words.

"Oooook ... he ends up trying. Even if it always seems a little odd, we'll assume that this story, which would have been perfect for a Terry Pratchett's book, is true and that I actually lost the memory of the time passed here.

The girl widen her smile on hearing these words. The geek added.

"So if I understood correctly, we played a lot together?"

"That's it! She confirmed. You've told me all the middle earth's stories, from the Silmarillion to the Lord of the Rings, we did Roleplaying Games, and you taught me this song and even helped me to talk again with Elsa, my sister. "

'Elsa? Thought the geek. Isn't it the name of the girl who controls the ice which all the six-year-old girls cosplay? '

Anna continued.

"So she and I were waiting for your return with impatience."

The face of the young girl seemed gradually marked by melancholy.

"But you never came back, we waited for you saying every day there was a chance for you to come and see us tomorrow... But the more time went by ... and the more we despaired."

Anna's annoyed voice sadden Steven. Not because she seemed familiar. But because he could see that what she remembered saddened her enormously. His disappearance had deeply overshadowed her.

"I kept hope as long as possible ... But Elsa eventually declared that she had to think about something else and ... and even say you abandoned us and ..."

The geek felt worse by seeing her. He wanted to stop her but she added with a sigh, her eyes low and hands stroking her pentacle with sky-blue stones.

"We even got into a bit of a fight because we did not talk to each other for a while, we ended up talking again, but it became rarer. As if ... we had come back to how we were before you arrived ... In a sense ... As if you had never existed, that all this had been a dream. "

These words would have seemed deeply ironic to the geek if the weight on his heart was not as unbearable. Despite his doubts, he felt ill hearing this. He felt deeply responsible.

Seeing the low face of the princess, the geek did not know what to do. He tried, with a voice crushed by an unknown remorse.

"Listen ... I ... I really do not remember what you're talking about but ... If it was really me then ... I'm really sorry."

The girl emerged from her obscure thoughts, looking up at Steven, who in turn seemed to be plunged into deep torments.

"Maybe I had a valid reason for not coming back but ... even that I do not remember and it does not change anything you've experienced ... So ... For what it's worth ... I'm really , really sorry. "

Anna was surprised to see her guardian angel like this. But she felt a strange form of relief, and even gratitude, hearing these words. Even though he did not remember anything, Steven did not like the thought of hurting her. For Anna, it was something very precious. As before, she felt in his voice how sincere he was. It was enough for her.

Without warning, she hugged the geek, which stretched itself with surprise and confusion. That was the last thing he expected.

Anna said with a soft voice.

"I forgive you. You came back."

The geek did not know how to react. He remained still while the eccentric princess remained hugging him like a little girl with a giant teddy bear. But the longer it lasted, the more it bothered him. He then declared with embarrassment.

"Well ... At least that explains why you know Élan."

This time, it was the redhead with white stroke that was confused. She released the metalhead and pronounced, not understanding anything.

"What?"

"What what ? "

"What is Élan?"

Steven passed in the blink of an eye from confusion to dismay.

"It's the song you sang before."

Anna seemed even more lost.

"Well, I didn't know."

"What?"

"You never told me its name. You just made me listen it and I learned it by heart."

"How can I have taught you a Nightwish's song without telling you it's name ?!"

"Who?"

Steven seemed even more bewildered than before, as if he had discovered the most supernatural thing in his life, stranger than discovering himself in a Disney's castle or able to teleport himself.

"Wait...That you're not used to this kind of music, I can understand, but now you're dragging your foot!"

"Hey, you never told me its name!"

"It would surprise me, unless if I had a very good reason, like a big hard drive bug, that's the kind of detail we give at least out of respect for the band, maybe you needs repairs."

"And I tell you you never told me that." Insisted the redhead with a white strand, badly irritated.

Steven realized she was a little nervous. After what she had told him, and considering the situation, he thought that getting angry for this kind of detail was useless. What was the point of envenoming their supposed reunion?

"Okay," said the geek, "I never told you these details."

Anna ended up relaxing. Steven then added, poking a pocket of his jeans.

"But in that case we must correct this immediately."

He then pulled out a rectangular gadget wrapped in white cables, which suddenly surprised the girl before a memory sprang from the depths of her memory in a burst of happiness. She was exultant.

"It's your weird device to listen to musics?!"

"Yeah, that's my MusicPlayer-3."

The metalhead unrolled the headphones of his MP-3 while explaining to his (probably) new knowledge.

"The song I apparently made you listen is named 'Élan'. It was composed by a band called Nightwish, with their third singer: Floor Jansen."

He gave the headphones to the princess and asked her.

"If you like this band, I can make you discover some other songs. Do you want to?"

Anna was so delighted when she heard this proposal that she did not realize at all how much what she was going to say could have led to confusion.

"Yes, I do!"

"Well, in that case, put on this headphones."

Fortunately for them, Anna was with the most professional nerd-metalhead in history. He had not even paid attention to what she had just said.

"I'm going to put the most famous ones, starting from the Tarja years, but luckily I loaded my MP-3 before going to bed, but learning them is probably for the next time, if there's a next time. As I do not have Electro's powers, I'll have to manage my battery properly."

Even though she couldn't understand what he was talking about, the girl tried to be sociable by asking.

"Um ... You think you will be able to do it ?"

Steven smirked.

"Anna, I correctly managed my stamina on all the Dark Souls, so this..."

The princess contented herself with accepting this incomprehensible reply. She reminded herself that it was better not to try to understand all that was saying the nerd, or she would spend half of the day listening to explanations which would itself requires explanations. But while the teenager with the pentacle was looking carefully on the screen of his gadget, Anna remembered another detail that had brought her much happiness in the past. She questioned the metalhead with enthusiasm.

"If we have time, will you tell me one of your stories?"

The geek froze again by lack of understanding and looked up at the princess.

"My what?"

"You often told me stories when I was a kid, I loved them, will you tell me one?"

Steven hesitated for a long moment. He used to do this with the younger ones in the world where he currently resid, but to do it with a teenager from a Disney world ... This made the situation even more bizarre than it was.

'If it goes on like that,' he thought, 'the only one who will be able to write my biography will be Douglas Adams.'

He eventually told himself that it was better to accept the situation. It would be just another strangeness on the list. And he was used to this kind of activity with the little blonde he was helping.

"Ooook, he hesitated, but which one?"

"Anyone, one full of adventures, mysteries and magic."

"You do not even supress half of my list with these criteria. It's can be Baldur's Gate or Eternal Darkness with these."

"What's the Baldur's Gate?"

One would have thought that the geek would have become accustomed to the ignorance of the redhead. But, obviously, she was not ready to stop stunning him.

"Okay, I think we found what I'm going to tell you between two songs, because for somebody who pretends to be a role player, I think it's dramatic."

Thus began for the youngest Princess of Arendelle a morning that seemed to him to be already her best moment since so many years.

* * *

Arendelle's sun was much more brilliant than one could imagines in the early afternoon. Scandinavian freshness was present but it did not affect the beauty of the forests of the region. And a certain annoying young man was going to discover it when he and his friend, far from nature, heard someone knock at the door. The anxiety to be spotted was strong enough to frighten the geek, who found himself in the blinking of an eye in the middle of the forest to enjoy the pure air and perfumed pine of the kingdom.

The metalhead stood stupidly among the trees. It took him a moment to grasp why he had passed from Anna's laughter to the bird's chirpings. When he remembered his new teleportation ability, he pronounced.

"If it wasn't so awesome I would have think it's annoying. It's clearly the fastest Fast Travel function in history ... well, at least there's no loading time."

Steven looked around but noticed nothing resembling as a part of the castle. He remembered leaving the princess alone and prayed that the person who had knocked at the door of her room would not have heard them. Otherwise, she would surely have to give explanations.

"I hope she has a good level of bluff," the role player said.

"You're not welcome here!" Grumbled a threatening voice that startled the geek.

By a newly acquired reflex, the young man swiveled rapidly, taking from under his coat a brilliant Colt Python which he pointed in the direction of the voice. The teenager with the black coat had use a good amount of self-control to not shoot when his gun was two centimeters from the face of a tall man in navy blue tie-costume. He would have sworn he was not there the second before.

Steven kept his head irritated by this stranger and questioned him in a suspicious voice.

"Who are you?"

"Lower that weapon," the stranger said. "It is useless."

"Sorry but I'm suspicious of people who look like the cancer man, and your well-trimmed mustache will not change anything."

Then Steven collected the strange pieces of the puzzle facing him with his current environment. Where another would have shouted at incoherence and delirium, the armed geek believed who he was in front of him.

"Wait ... Clothes that have nothing to do with those of this world ... A sudden apparition without explanation ... And you tell me that my gun is useless ... You are a Narrator, isn't it?"

Without showing any astonishment, the man in costar confirmed with a nod of his head marked by a mute anger.

Steven put his Colt Python in the holster under his jacket. If it was indeed a Narrator, like the one he had met in the world of Naruto, then indeed it was useless to threaten him with this weapon. He was not a real person. There was no body in front of him. Only an image. An avatar of an omniscient being with unknown abilities.

The young man was, however, certain of one thing: The presence of a narrator was always the announcer of big problems. He pronounced with sarcasm.

"I guess you're not here to play a co-op game with me, do you?"

"I'm not here to joke, kiddo."

"Definitely, lack of humor seems to be a common thing to those of your kind. So what's the problem?"

"The problem is your presence in this world, again."

"Okay, I've got it, and you're going to say that I've been here before, despite the fact that I do not remember. "

"Unfortunately, you have already come into this universe." Said the ghost.

Steven did not need to think long enough to understand that this strange man hated him.

"Okay, I ... decided to believe that, the geek explained, but I don't know why you seem to hate me as much as if I had suppressed your Rainbow Six game?"

The narrator's reply, though he did not raise his voice, was full of venomous hatred.

"Because your presence is and has always been a threat to this universe. I took risks to get rid of you definitely but you still came back."

"Hey, Steven snarled, Gkeep calm G-man, if you want me to understand what you're telling me, I'll need some explanations. I do not know how I could be a danger to this world. Umbrella Corp., Hyperion or even Columbia I could understand, and yet I have nothing against this place, I have never even asked to come here.

"As you used to, you came and went despite the fact that you were gradually destroying the borders of this world. As soon as the first symptoms of collapsing appeared, I acted to take you away and make sure that this story continue. "

"Wait, the geek interrupted, are you trying to tell me that I would have almost destroyed this universe by my presence?"

The narrator took a moment to explain to the metalhead how his adventures in this universe caused the appearance of tears in the dimensional frontier of this world, and that it could lead to its total dislocation.

It was indeed the only positive point that the otaku found to people like him: Their almost-divine nature made them giving many informations nonchalantly. Of course because they had no reason to lie while their universe was going to disappear. And perhaps also because the only ones which they would agree to appear were those capable of restoring the order of things ... or those responsible of their problems.

When he finished his explanations, the geek took a moment to think. He was suspicious of the words of this protective specter, for he knew from experience that people like him could be very deceitful or manipulative when they wished to. However, he also knew that they were doing this to ensure the survival of their stories, and therefore their universe, whether he likes it or not. So, if what he said was true, Steven had to admit that there was indeed a problem.

The geek tried to calm the situation.

"Listen ... I really didn't chose to come here, and if it's really going to happen again, I do not know how to stop, if you know, I'm ready to talk about it."

He really meant it. Even if the metalhead had to admit having spent a very pleasant time with the princess. But it would be dramatic if it led to her disappearance.

The Narrator did not seemed to relax.

"I've already used the only way I've found so you do not show up anymore, but I made a mistake and I cannot use it now."

"What are you talking about?"

"As a Narrator, I have certain powers over this world ..."

The nerd interrupted the well-dressed phantom without shame.

"But only capacities that do not attract the attention of the characters to avoid influencing them and risking modifications of their history, I am aware of that, your Otaku colleague already explained this to me. You used it this time? "

There, on the other hand, the immortal in costar seemed to get angry. His fists made the geek hope that he was not imagining himself strangling the geek, and being reassured that he had no real physical form. Obviously, Steven thought, this avatar easily raged.

This one, however, replied.

"Through observations, I finally realized that if your Being is right here, it is not the case of your body."

Steven's mind hesitated between raising his eyebrows with astonishment or frowning them with confusion. Not knowing how to handle this bug, the face of the geek remained frozen with perplexity and contented himself with swallowing the words of the holographic god in Metal Gear mode, as it would obviously be a bit long and complicated.

"The reason you appear and disappear is that only your Being comes into this universe You can call it your mind or your soul I do not care. I noticed that there is always a part of your strange energy when you leave, even if it is infinitesimal, and I remembered having already felt it weakly before your first coming. For a reason that I do not know, a part of your energy has been projected into this universe and remains imprisoned here. Your Being was one day brought here and connected to this spark of energy, and when they meet, the memory of your physical form permeates your energy which attracts atoms reforming a complete body. They unpack as soon as your Being changes place. Without a real body, this one can go anywhere by dragging your energy in its train.

"Uh ... Ok. We'll say it explains my arrival and teleportation, hardly accepted the geek."

He thought inwardly.

'It's weird but ... Could it be because of the Pandora?'

Then he questioned the guardian of this world.

"But what did you do then? You were talking about a mistake, isn't it?"

"I understood that you came back often because your soul was attracted by your energy like a magnet, but it was not enough to explain that you came back so often. I assumed that you probably had other parts of your energy in other universes and I thought it was your bond with the princesses that created a connection. And by cutting it I thought that your Being would go into another universe and establish a new bond with other characters. So I used all my power to change the frequency of this universe. I have modified its location in the multiverse somehow. It does not change anything for the inhabitants of this world. Your mind would no longer knows where we are and would not come back again, but I made a mistaken on one point: your Being does not just create a bond with a world and is confined to it. You go to one world or another by chance, like an iron ball in the midst of an infinity of magnets. A simple detail can bring you to one world or another. You have fallen by chance into this universe, but because the frequency is different, the body that you have reformed is not the same and your energy has been disturbed, which explains your total and definitive loss of memory.

Steven made an effort to accept all this and asked with suspicion.

"So you hoped that someone else would have your problem?"

"I did what I had to do for the survival of this story."

"This is also what another Narrator thinks. You have no qualms about endangering another universe, since I imagine that the rules are the same for all."

"I do what I have to do. It's up to them to do the same."

These cold reactions, devoid of any form of empathy, forced the young man to pronounce bitterly.

"The more I stay with people like you, the more I have the impression to see machines rather than anything else ... With your little tricks, your semi-truths and your habit to always appear in my back like Sam Fisher ..."

The metalhead remained fixing the giant in costar for a moment, which gave him a very aggressive look. But it was more because of the teenager's behavior than his words. The latter finally sighs, pronouncing, calmer and tired.

"Well, I suppose you cannot do anything about it if you were created like that."

Steven thought he heard a sound that made him turn his head behind him for a moment. When he looked back at the Narrator, he had disappeared. Before he could make a remark about this start as impolite as a disconnection in the middle of an online game, Steven perceived more precisely the sound that had attracted his attention. It was a voice. He realized that the local Narrator, not wanting to be seen by the people of his own history, was obviously leaving because of the person who was coming.

Not wanting to stand idly in the middle of nowhere, Steven decided to walk among the trees, bushes and ferns to the origin of the voice. It was a complicated march considering the thickness of the vegetation. Steven, who could see no farther than the tip of his nose, growled at each twig as he caught it in the face and grumbled.

"Raaaah ... I start to think they were right by destroying everything in Avatar."

He stumbled on a root and groaned in frustration. He took a deep breath before saying to himself.

"As long as I do not meet a group of gnolls or darkspawn, I will consider myself lucky."

As he got up, he was face to face with a creature with a prominent muzzle and slender horns.

The astonishment made the Gamer jump backwards, and he found himself lying on the ground. He tried to draw his colt, but before he did, he realized that the creature in question was nothing but a reindeer with a puzzled look.

The geek sighed in relief and explained with amusement to the intrigued animal.

"Do not you ever do this to someone who finished Doom 3. Old habits die hard..."

Steven stood up and saw the voice of a close-up guy.

"Ho! Sven, you were there, what are you ..."

The origin of the voice interrupted, with a surprised face, by discovering the stranger in the black mantle. Steven was not really surprised to discover a great man in black clothes and furs. It was the least bizarre thing he'd seen since he came here.

Steven was suspicious of all the strangers he usually met. He was all the more intrigued when he realized that he was less interested in seeing this reindeer's trainer. The geek tried to be polite.

"Uh ... Hello."

The newcomer replied with perplexity.

"Hello…"

Steven's attempt was a semi-failure. Neither of them seemed to know what to say. One had a strange person in black in front of him and the other faced a character so weird with his long coat that he quite wanted to take an ice pick to protect himself and bring him to the guards. And between the two, a reindeer passed his confused look from one to the other without knowing what was going to happen.

But Sven finally noticed something intriguing. His eyes fixed the hairs of the stranger because it seemed very familiar to him. The animal approached the geek, slightly intimidated, and sniffed at his head without embarrassment. The great fellow finally reacted by holding his companion and exclaiming.

"Sven, I already told you it was rude to sniff people. I'm sorry, he's nice but he does what he wants sometimes."

Steven answered, a little perturbed.

"It's okay. My felyne does the same thing when I chase the yian garuga."

"Excuse me ?"

It is at this moment that the reindeer's mind combines the unlikely hairstyle of the stranger, his pentacle collar with red stones and his completely incomprehensible sentence. This mixture brought him back old memories which he appreciated very much. Time had gone by but he finally recognized his old playmate Steven Ryan without the least bit of doubt.

The animal jumped with joy around the geek, more and more worried, under the lost gaze of his trainer.

The Otaku could not resist to panic when the reindeer tried to stroke his arm. Then his trainer reacted by grasping the two arms by the flange.

"Sven! Enough! the big fellow said, I swear I do not understand, he's like that with the people he normally knows."

Steven replied with a tinge of weariness.

"At this point, I would not be surprised."

"What do you mean?"

Steven, without believing it for a second, asked.

"By chance, do you know someone called Steven Ryan?"

The two locals took notice of this. The trainer exclaimed with astonishment.

"Steven?!"

It was the turn of the geek to be stunned. He did not expected a reaction actually.

The look and words of the geek returned to the memory of the great man just as they had done to Sven. A smile appeared on his face before to declare.

"Steven, I can't believe it, I've not seen you for so long."

Steven hurried to interrupt him.

"Stop right now! For some reason I need proof that I already know you."

"What? What do you mean? It's me: Kristoff. Did you forgot all this time we spent together?"

Steven sighed deeply and explained exhaustively to the man named Kristoff that he was apparently suffering from a form of amnesia that had made him forget several years of his life. It was the most credible lie he could find in such a short time.

It took a while for the geek to convince Kristoff of his sincerity, and another for the latter to remind him of some of their wanderings, such as their visit to the trolls or the day when Steven had told him the odyssey of adventurers Of the Icewind Dale.

After that, the three characters had the feeling they had returned to square one. A new embarrassed silence imposed. Not wanting to let it last forever, Steven tried something.

"Well, seems I made sure my company was nice to you."

"Pretty good, except the day you got so crazy when you talked about your strange musicians."

"Of what?"

"I said something, I do not remember what, about all these musicians doing 'Metal' as you say and you spent the afternoon making me listen to dozens of bizarre music of all kinds Well, it was not bad at all, I admit, especially this group ... Iron something, but I'm glad that we never did lesson two, you gave me such ridiculous names like Alestorm or Stone Sour ..."

"Ridiculous?"

"It's the least we can say…."

Kristoff hardly had time to finish his sentence when he found himself seated by force on a stone without being able to resist. He then discovered Steven with a lugubrious and imposing look at which even his ton of muscle could not resist.

Under the anxious gaze of Sven, the metalhead declared with an anguishing resentment.

"Ridiculous, huh? Well you're gonna have your lesson two."

Kristoff found himself in a second with headphones in his ears and the realization that he had made a horrible mistake.

'Oh no ...' he thought. 'Not again.'

Steven pressed the Random Play button on his MusicPlayer-3 and found a music he found very ironic.

_When you see familiar faces  
But you don't remember where they're from  
Could you be wrong?_

_When you've been particular places_  
_That you know you've never been before_  
_Can you be sure?_

_'Cause you know this has happened before_  
_And you know that this moment in time is for real_  
_And you know when you feel deja-vu_

* * *

Why did it have to happen? Why do things always get more complicated than necessary?

It was the kind of thoughts that troubled the second princess of Arendelle. She had been locked in her room for many years, and had become accustomed to calm and solitude. It had been difficult to learn to ignore her little sister's pleas. But she did it in the end. She had managed to pursue her life after the departure of the one she had considered her best friend.

And now she learned by her sister that this stranger had returned. And amnesic by the way. Elsa at first thought it was a bad joke but she would never have thought her sister would make such a dubious joke, especially with the playful tone she had.

Since that revelation, the snow princess could not help turning in her room, the mind filled with fear and anger. That could not be true. It had to be a nightmare.

It was then that she heard from behind her, near her bed, the cry of pain of a young man on the ground.

"When I said that I would like a good bed, I thought I would arrive ON the bed! What is this shitty bug?! "

Elsa looked horrified as she looked in the direction of the voice. She was not afraid of this arrival, her memories had reminded her of this mysterious detail. It was the person that appeared she feared to see.

He stood up, rubbing the back of his skull. She did not doubt for a moment. True, it was a long time ago, but she immediately recognized these long brown hair with a crazy strand. Although time did its work, she also recognized that thin face that seemed annoyed by the mere fact of existing. The pentacle was the icing on the cake. No doubt possible: it was Steven Ryan.

Then he discovered with a half surprise a girl in a dark blue dress with blond hair tied in a bun. After such a day, almost nothing could surprise him now. On the other hand, the anxious look of the young lady, and her stretched gloved hands, were not to reassure him. Fearing she would scream for help, he tried to calm her down quickly.

"I'm not here to murder you or something like that ... Well, I guess using the word murder does not help, even Ezio do not use it ..."

The trembling voice of the princess interrupted her as if she had not listened to him.

"Steven?"

The geek froze on the spot, then exclaimed with amazement as the girl slowly approached him.

"What? You know me? You too? That's not coincidences now. It's a Call of Duty campaign…"

He did not have time to finish his sentence because, at this moment, the princess stopped in front of him and swung a deafening slap that almost made him fall.

He turned to her with incomprehension and questioned her.

"What was that for? Did I deleted your back up or..."

Another slap sounded in the room, as did the tense voice of the princess.

"How dare you reappear?"

Steven definitely did not understand. But that did not prevent Elsa from pursuing, as the air became cooler.

"You're going to pretend you do not know who I am anymore, do you?"

"Uh ... yes I do."

A new slap and a reprimand of the blonde.

"Liar!"

"Er ... Okay, I do not."

She slapped him again. And this time it was Steven who shouted.

"What was I supposed to say?!"

"Nothing! Nothing at all, you should not even be there!" Cried the princess, with clenched fists.

"W... What?"

"I waited for you to come back for months. Every night I hoped you would be there the next day, and every night I was rehearsing the legends of Middle Earth with your voice as a narrator ..."

Steven was lost. But what this young girl was saying, with her face so angry, made him feel more than fear. He had to admit that she reminded him of someone now. But he did not have time to think, not only did she kept yelling at him but the geek was subdued by something else that made him look wide at the ground.

"All the time you told Anna and I that you always keep your promises, was it lies?! Or do you ... What? What are you looking at?"

"Actually: the stuff that's forming around your feet."

Elsa looked in her turn and found that ice was starting to appear near her shoes. A little panicked, she hurried away from the geek and began to take great inspiration to calm down.

Steven could not help contemplating the icy strokes with a glance between wonder and dismay. When he understood what it meant, he said.

"You have magical powers related to ice ... Waw! That's…"

"SHUT UP!" Shouted the magician, spreading a gigantic aura of frost.

Steven did not know what to do. He had the impression that whatever he would do or say, the girl was going to react badly. He had to admit it, he was a little scared. Then the princess continued speaking, as though exhausted.

"Look what you make me do ... Why did you have to come back? Without you, I was finally mastering these damned powers."

If there was one thing that had not changed with Steven, it was his ability to talk before thinking. A characteristic that usually caused wounds and remorses. But that did not stop him from continuing.

"Excuse me for correcting you but if you really controlled them my presence would not change anything."

"What do you know about it? You were not there, and anyway, you do not remember anything, neither the stories you told me, nor the course I gave you about the runes, Nor even your promise to make me listen to your music, nor even when you told me you were not afraid by me..."

The princess stopped and turned her back to the stranger. She felt like she had said too much. But actually, it was enough for Steven to collect some puzzle pieces and understand what was going on. He understood who was the girl in front of him, which surprised him greatly because he expected to see her with a very different dress. But he thought to understand why she seemed to hate him.

He looked down, full of confusion as he had the impression that it was due to someone other than himself. But he recovered himself and pronounced with sadness the same words as Anna, but with much more emotion.

"I am sorry."

The blonde girl looked at the geek with incomprehension. She seemed to relax unconsciously as he continued talking.

"I know it does not change all the pain you've had, but I have nothing better to offer. It's true, I've forgotten all the moments we spent together... and even I find it hard to imagine what you must have felt when you thought the only person who had accepted you abandoned you, but if I can do anything to apologize, say it and I will do my best."

Elsa remained silent. She could not believe what she saw. It was not so much the words in themselves that surprised her. It was that this person, despite the amnesia, despite the time, had held the same kind of speech to her that every time they had a hang. Whenever he had done something that had saddened her, Steven had made a sincere apology full of remorse. It was strangely difficult to see this for the Princess, for it meant something that some of her refused to believe: that he had not changed. That it was the same Steven Ryan who had regrets every time he hurts her. And that perhaps he was not really responsible of his absence, which she had felt as an abandonment, otherwise he would never have seemed so desolate.

Steven stood low as Elsa did not know what to think. She was on the verge of shedding a tear. But she was too strong to let this happen. She remained without saying a word. She did not know what to say about all this. The grief was still too strong, but a part of herself wanted to act as if nothing had happened, just like her sister. But she could not.

Steven could not guess it all from the back. There was a limit to his deduction capabilities. But he did not want to remain silent without doing anything. He then remembered something she had said and thought it was a good idea. He searched in the pocket of his jeans under the three chains and checked whether he still some battery.

'It's in the red but it should be okay for a few minutes. I used much more than what I thought with Kristoff. '

He gently held out his hand holding his MusicPlayer-3 near the princess. She notices the object in question and turns towards the metalhead with surprise.

"Elsa, this is it? tried the Otaku. I promised you some music so ... if you're always interested ..."

The magician did not know what to say. Her emotions were a real chaos. Perhaps that was why she was satisfied with the most simple and honest reaction she could have. She had waited that moment for so long. She was so happy, in fact, that her only friend had finally returned, that she allowed herself to form a little smile and approve with a little nod.

They sit down quietly and Steven choosed for her a music he hoped she would like.

It was hard to say what she had in mind, but Steven considered her smile and calm as a success. And they spent a good hour listening to the same song. Until the forced departure of the metalhead.

Elsa was scared enough when it happened. She wondered if he would come back this time. But she had chosen to hope again. His reunion gave her hope and confidence. She was just waiting and hoping that her friend would come back. By then, she contented herself with rehearsing in her head the surprising and even very destabilizing song which she discovered thanks to Steven.

_Edge of the blade_

_Time to break through the anger_  
_Hunt down the remnants of the everlasting myth_

_Incinerating hands that touched your graceful face_  
_In their mysterious ways_  
_The scorching scars have left an everlasting visual trace_  
_Now they're blinding, and rewinding_

_Edge of the blade_  
_Time to break through the anger_  
_Hunt down the remnants of the everlasting myth_

_Cherish your hunger for resentment and dismay_  
_And then come out to play_  
_Cascading colors, meticulously all washed away_  
_Time for choosing not for losing_

_Defying the fire reviving within_

_Time to break through_  
_Your walls are soaring high_  
_They are disarranging_  
_The surface on which we build our own lie_

* * *

References:

Matrix, Discworld, Lord of the rings, Spiderman, Dark Souls, The Hitchiker's guide to the galaxy, Baldur's Gate, Eternal Darkness, X-files, Rainbow Six, Half-Life, Resident Evil, Borderlands, Bioshock Infinite, Metal Gear Solid, Splinter Cell, Doom 3, Monster Hunter, Icewind Dale, Assassin's Creed, Call of Duty


End file.
